Scott Pilgrim: Survivor Series for the Wedding
by Basiliskman1
Summary: It was all set, Scott and Ramona were about to be married. However when 5 evil gods and 5 other "Scott Pilgrims" interfere with their special ceremony, things start to get ugly. Takes place 6 years after Book 6.
1. Teams

Scott Pilgrim: Survivor Series for the Wedding Teams Pilgrim Members:  
Commander: Scott Pilgrim- Our main character if you haven t guessed already.  
2nd in Command: Stephen Stills- Scott Pilgrim s best friend and best man, probably gay.  
Advanced Guard: Kim Pines: Scott Pilgrim s Ex Girlfriend, although they are still good friends.  
Center Guard(First): Wallace Wells- Scott Pilgrim s ex roommate, obviously gay. Can manipulate chi energy.  
Center Guard(Second): Mr. Chau- Don t know why he s helping Scott out here, in his first appearance he tried killing him.  
2nd Guard(First): Aaron Stonewall: Ex employee to Ramona s 7th ex-boyfriend Gideon Graves. Fun Fact: He s a cyborg and an OC.  
2nd Guard(Second): Lisa Miller- I have no idea why she s here, maybe to bury the hatchet with Ramona in a way.  
2nd Guard(Third): Mysterious Partner- I don t know, he s an enigma.  
Iga Members:  
Commander: Scott Pilgrim Iga- A Scott Pilgrim, not The Scott Pilgrim, possessed by the Evil God of Stealth.  
2nd in Command: Augustus- A rather chunky slease ball of a man. Has the ability to become super strong for offense, and super fat for defense.  
Advanced Guard: Viento Diablo: A robot who has the ability to blow high speed winds at his opponents. He can also suck them into the fan blades.  
Center Guard: Falcone Owelett- If you haven t guessed already, this guy s abilities all have to do with flying and birds.  
2nd Guard: Cameron Shades- This guy has the ability to alter images, edit images, and basically screw up reality altogether.

Hercules Members:  
Commander:Scott Pilgrim Hercules- A Scott Pilgrim, Not the Scott Pilgrim possessed by the Evil God of Force.  
2nd in Command: Morris Howitzer- Oh look, some guy who has the ability to perform Rollout. Fun Fact: No one cares.  
Advanced Guard: Cole Mountains- This guy is bigger and meaner than Augustus!  
Center Guard: Patrick Driver- This guy has a serious case of Roid Rage.  
2nd Guard: Leonard Anchord- dead.

Gilagamese Members:  
Commander:Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese- A Scott Pilgrim, not the Scott Pilgrim possessed by the Evil God of Endurance.  
2nd in Command: Obelisk- An ancient golem from Egypt who has the power to petrify and mummify victims in some sort of goo.  
Advanced Guard: Tabo Kikai- A robot with the ability to transform into a racecar. Fun Fact: In no way related to Transformers .  
Center Guard: Vic Vicer- A cyborg who has crusher clamps attached to his shoulders.  
2nd Guard: Abura- A robot whose only purpose is to refuel and recharge Tabo Kikai s engine and battery. He does possess a robotic claw though.

Minos?  
Members:  
Commander:Scott Pilgrim Minos- A Scott Pilgrim, not the Scott Pilgrim possessed by the Evil God of Brutality or is he?  
2nd in Command: Jeremy Sabotuer- Fellow Cyborg unit to Aaron Stonewall, also one of Gideon s ex-employees, also an OC.  
Advanced Guard: Richter Hail- Fellow Cyborg unit to Aaron Stonewall and Jeremy Sabotuer, also one of Gideon s ex-employees, and also an OC.  
Center Guard: Knives Chau- 24 year old Chinese Girl. Another one of Scott s ex-girlfriends. She had gotten over her crush on him, but still couldn t stand being in the sidelines when Scott is in some sort of danger. She will help him at any cost, even if it means working with an enemy.  
2nd Guard: Thomas Thunder- Fellow Cyborg unit to Aaron Stonewall, Jeremy Sabotuer, and Richter Hail. Another one of Gideon s ex-employees. And you guessed it, another OC character.

Oedipus Members:  
Commander:Scott Pilgrim Oedipus- A Scott Pilgrim, not the Scott Pilgrim possessed by the Evil God of Cunning.  
2nd in Command: Thanotos- A demon with the title Infernal Bounty Hunter .  
Advanced Guard: Dispersion Man- A being made completely of crystal with a deadly ability.  
Center Guard: Mikhail Charger- This one s the heavy hitter of the group, insanely strong, and unfortunately insanely intelligent as well.  
2nd Guard: Gemini- This guy can split into 2 people at once, and he has bipolar disorder because of it.

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" and it's characters all belong to Oni Press, and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I Do not, repeat do not own the franchise or it's characters in any way shape or form. I do however own the OC characters, but that's it. All the characters originally from "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" don't belong to me at all. With that said, see you next chapter.


	2. The Proposal: An Evil Plot Unfolds

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters in any way,  
shape, or form. I do however own the OCs in this story. As for the actual series and characters, I don't own any of them or any of it. That being said, relax and enjoy the story.

The Proposal: An Evil Plot Unfolds!

It was a beautiful winter's night. The snow was falling rather lightly, and it was nighttime, giving off a nice view of the lights from the city.

Suddenly, we spot a couple walking along the edge of some park fence. The male of the couple, who has brown hair, wearing a blue jacket, and a yellow undershirt stop and lean upon the fence. The female, who at the moment has dyed her hair blue, wearing a brown jacket, and a long pair of Blue Denim pants also stops and leans by the fence along with the male character. The male character breaks the silence.

" Nice night out isn't it." Asked the male character.

" Yes, yes it is." Said the female character in return. "Scott, why did you bring me all the way out here?" Asked the female character.

"Well," Started Scott. "It's a nice view" He said. "And it's as beautiful as the lovely girl I'm standing right next to."

"Oh how sweet of you." Said the female character.

"Ramona, we've been dating for quite a while now haven't we." asked Scott.

"Yes, Scott, we've dating for like 6 years now." Said Ramona.

"Ramona, I have to ask you something." Said Scott.

"Huh? What is it?" Asked Ramona. She gasped when she saw Scott kneel down on one leg. Scott reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box.

"Ramona..." Said Scott as he opened the box revealing a diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Ramona was in shock, not of disbelief, but of excitement. Tears of joy start to run down her cheeks, and she kneels down and hugs Scott.

"Yes...Yes I will, nothing would make me any happier than to be your wife!" She said while being embraced.

"YES!" Thought Scott Pilgrim, as he was successful with his proposal.

"So, when's the wedding?" Asked Ramona.

"Well," Pondered Scott, "I say we should plan to have it sometime around next month. Does that sound good?" Asked Scott.

"Yeah, next month sounds just fine." Said Ramona. "Next month we won't have to deal with all this snow."

"So next month it is then." Scott blurted out. Ramona glomps him and kisses him, Scott returning the kiss.

MEANWHILE: In the far heavens, we are met with a black cloud, and taking a more detailed look inside it, we see a throne room. The Throne Room is laced with a black carpet leading up to 5 thrones. And Supporting the weight of the cieling is a bunch of stone pillars. Suddenly, 5 figures enter the room. The first figure is that of a man wearing business attire. He is bald, purple colored, and sports what can probably be described as a swirly moustache.

The Second Figure is orange colored. Rather Muscular, and has two horns on his forehead. On one of his hands he has an elongated claw, covered with the blood of God knows how many victims.

The Third Figure is also rather muscular. Way more muscular then the second figure to be exact. His skin is deep red, either because it's that way naturally or because the guy looks likes he's on steroids. Either way, he looks like somebody you really do not want to piss off.

The Fourth Figure is baige colored. He's shown wearing some sort of war helmet, and a red cape. He also appears to be somewhat muscular, and on his forehead is a single horn.

The Fifth and final figure is wearing your stereotypical ninja outfit, with two ninja stars attached to his shoulders like shoulder pads. The Small bit of his face we actually see is pure white, and in his eyes there are no pupils.

The first figure speaks. "Let us get the meeting under way gentlemen."

" Of course." The second figure speaks back.

"You all know the drill by now, as we have been doing it for millenia, we start our meetings with a roll call" Responded the first figure. "The Evil God of Cunning is present. Although you know this because I'm standing here in front of you..."

"YES, WE KNOW!" The third figure barked out.

"Well, we all know that the Evil God of Force is here. So I'm just going to skip his name on the list. Is the Evil God of Endurance here?" Asked The Evil God of Cunning.

"I'm Present." Stated the second figure.

"OK, is the Evil God of Brutality here?" Asked the God of Cunning.

"Yes." Responded the fourth figure.

"And finally," Stated the God of Cunning. "Is the Evil God of Stealth here?" He asked.

"I'm present." Said the fifth and final figure.

"Good, now we can get the meeting under way." Said the God of Cunning. With one raise of a hand, a large orb appears from the ground, and begins to view stuff happening on Earth. They stop at the proposal scene with Scott and Ramona.

"Gentlemen, what is it you see on the orb now?" Asked the God of Cunning.

"All I see is a marraige proposal between mortals." Said the God of Endurance. "Why, what is so important about these 2 individuals?"

"6 years back" Began the God of Cunning, "The male of the two fought and destroyed 7 other males the female previously courted with." Stated the God of Cunning. "The seventh and final one survived the initial encounter, and 3 years later made a counterattack, only to be met with the same,  
if not worse results than before." The God of Cunning pulls out a bag of coins, which estimate to $512.50. "This is all that remains of him."

"WHY SHOULD WE CARE IF THIS PATHETIC MORTAL CAUSES MURDER!" Yelled the God of Force. "IF ANYTHING, WE SHOULD SUPPORT THIS TYPE OF BLOODSHED!"

"Because, this seventh male, named Gideon Gordon Graves, his power nearly matched ours." Stated the God of Cunning a matter of factly.

"WHAT!" The other 4 Gods yelled out.

"You can't be serious!" Shouted the God of Stealth!

"Unfortunately I am." The God of Cunning sighed. "This individual, named Scott Pilgrim, if left unchecked, could be a threat to both us and our plans."

"And what of the girl?" Asked the God of Endurance.

"She too could possess a threat. She has the Power of Love at her disposal." Said the God of Cunning.

The other 4 gods shivered.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Asked the God of Stealth.

"If the male's power equals that of ours, and the girl possesses the Power of Love, what course of action can be done?"

"Quite simple, fufufufu" Said the God of Cunning, with an evil smirk on his face. "They say they will join in holy union in about 30 days, when that happens, not only will they be married, the best in each others abilities will be brought out to their peak."

"WE'RE TRYING TO PREVENT THAT!" Yelled the God of Force, who slammed his fist into a wall. "WHY THEN ARE YOU LAUGHING, IF THIS IS SUCH A SERIOUS THREAT!"

"Because, we're going to stop this holy union, and when they least expect it, kill them both." Said the God of Cunning in a matter of factly tone.

"You forget God of Cunning." Said the God of Endurance. "That thanks to the conditions placed on us from the other gods, that we can't interfere with the affairs of humans."

"No." Said the God of Cunning. "The conditions said that we can't interfere directly in the affairs of mortals. The conditions say nothing about indirectly interfering."

"Oh." Asked the God of Brutality. "And how exactly are we going to do this indirectly?"

"Simple." Stated the God of Cunning. "We are going to fight fire with fire. Fufufufufufufufu. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Very soon all 5 evil gods begin their chorus of menacing laughter, and disappear.

Author's Notes: Please be forgiving, this is my first story ever. If you actually like this story good for you. If you don't well, why are you reading it. Feel free the need to critique this story, but make sure it is constructive criticism, and not just mindless flaming. Flamers will be blocked. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. There will be more to come. 


	3. What Jerks! They Crashed our Wedding!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters, or the series at all in general. I do however own the OC characters. As for the real characters and series itself, I do not own one single bit of it. That being said,  
enjoy this chapter.

What Jerks! They Crashed our Wedding!

Location: Toronto's 1st Church, in obviously Toronto Canada.

On the altar, we see Scott Pilgrim wearing a nice tuxedo, and behind him is another male character. This male character sports red hair, and a small, scraggy beard. He is also wearing a tux.

"Scott.." Said the 2nd Male character.

"What is it Stephen?" Asked Scott, who right now is looking rather excited, but at the same time, super nervous as all Hell itself.

"Woah, easy there dude." Said Stephen. "I never really got the chance to thank you for choosing me to be your best man. So here it is. Thanks Scott,  
it's a real honor."

"Hey, no problems man." Said Scott, as he relaxed and smiled. "Your my best friend, of course I'm going to select you to be my best man."

Scott is shown looking around, both his and Ramona's family were here.

"Man..." Exclaimed Scott. "I didn't know Ramona had this much extended family..I didn't know I had this much extended family, now that I look at it."

"Life contains many surprises." Stephen said simply.

The organist begins to play "Here Comes The Bride", and all the people raise up from their seats. From the entrance comes Ramona Flowers, in a bridal gown, being escorted by her father to the alter. Ramona's father's hair is brown, and his eyes brown too. Despite being in his fifties, he looks like he could still be in his early twenties.

The two reach the altar. "Take care of her." Ramona's father said.

"Don't worry sir, I will." Said Scott. Ramona's father leaves the altar, and Scott and Ramona, whose hair is now also brown, for this special occasion.  
Scott and Ramona grab each other's hands, and meet each others eyes.

On Ramona's side of the altar, we have a red haired female wearing a Maid of Honors Outfit. She has freckles on her face, her name is Kim Pines, she is one of Scott's exes, but still the 2 are good friends. Ramona selected her to be her Maid of Honor, because like Scott and Stephen, they have a best friends kind of bond.

The pastor goes up onto the altar, and in the center between the Groom and Bride to be. The pastor is bald, and has a white moustach. He's wearing usual pastor clothing, which is a white robe, the top part sorrounding his neck is purple, with a yellow cross imbedded into it.

"Please rise." Said the pastor. Soon all the people rised up from their seats. "Now please sit back down." Said the pastor. All the people sat back down. "It's good to have authority now is it?"

All the people in their seats laugh a little at the joke.

"Ha ha ha. I crack myself up sometimes." Laughed the pastor. "But in all seriousness, will all of you please rise."

All the people rise up from their seats.

" OK, now that that's out of the way, let's get the ceremony underway." Said the pastor. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union between a Mr. Scott Pilgrim, and a Ms. Ramona Flowers." Said the pastor. "If anyone objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your..."

"WE OBJECT!" Shouted a collection of voices from out of nowhere.

All the people, including Scott, Ramona, Stephen and Kim start to look around for the direction of the voices. "Where did that come from!" Yelled Scott. "Is this some kind of a sick joke! Show yourselves you scum bags!"

"Hey look up there" Yelled Kim. She points to the cieling and it shows a large black cloud forming from nowhere. Soon lightning strikes certain areas of the church, glass breaks, and some of the walls get blown up. All the people in the church start to scream and panic.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please be calm! I assure you that whatever foul beings come forth, they can not harm you in such a holy place!" The pastor assured them.

Soon, lightning strikes and in mid strike, 5 heads show up floating in the sky. One head is purple, sorrounded by an aura of the same color. Another head is orange, sorrounded by a same colored aura also, and has two horns on his head. The third head is red, and sorrounded by a red aura. The fourth head is baige colored, sorrounded by a baige aura, and is shown wearing an old gladiator helmet, and has one horn protruding from his forehead.  
The final head is a black one, and sorrounded by a white aura surprisingly.

"Who are you, and what do you want!" Yelled Scott.

"Is this how you greet a god in any sort of occasion?" Asked the Purple Head.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Yelled Scott once more.

"Very well. Allow us to introduce ourselves." Said the Purple Head. "I am the Evil God of Cunning."

"I am the Evil God of Endurance." Said the orange head.

"I AM THE EVIL GOD OF FORCE!" Yelled the red head.

"I am the Evil God of Brutality." Said the baige head.

"And I am the Evil God of Stealth." Said the black head.

Scott could not believe what was going on here. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't and he was quickly losing patience with flying evil Zordon wannabes.

"What the hell do you want. Tell me!" Said Scott, shaking his fist at the 5 Evil Gods.

"Well you see..." Began the Evil God of Cunning. "We've been watching you, Scott. Ever since you defeated the one known as Gideon, we kept close watch on you. Your powers have grown to be a threat, even to us."

"So..You're afraid of me."

"In a sense, yes." Said the Evil God of Endurance.

"Idiot, don't exclaim that out loud!" Yelled the God of Cunning. "Anyway, you have become a threat to us, as has your wife to be. So, in order to prevent you from being a threat to us, our only resolve is to kill you and your future "Bride" to say."

"What!" Yelled Scott. "Like Hell, if you think I'm just going to roll over and let you do just that, you assholes have another thing coming!"

"You're getting the easy end, unfortunately for us." Said the Evil God of Stealth. "Thanks to some infernal laws made by the other gods of old, we are prohibited from directly attacking you."

"HA!" Said Scott, crossing his arms. "Good, make things easier for me then."

"BUT..." Exclaimed the God of Cunning. "The laws don't say anything about us indirectly attacking you."

"What?" Said Scott.

"Behold..." Exclaimed the God of Cunning. "Behold our chosen Champions!"

The 5 Evil Gods begin to glow, and energy starts to swell underneath all their chins. Soon, lightning flashes to the ground, and five figures in robes are seen near the entrance door.

"Champions!" Exclaimed the God of Cunning. "Reveal yourselves!"

All 5 of the figures throw their robes off, and everyone gasps. All 5 of the mysterious figures look exactly like the Scott Pilgrim we know.

The first Scott Pilgrim look alike has purple lines on the bottom his eyes. On his chest seems to be a purple tattoo of a demented looking moth like creature.

The Second Scott Pilgrim look alike is baige colored, and has no pupils in his eyes. He is wearing an old fashioned warrior's clothing, and carrying a large spear.

The Third Scott Pilgrim look alike just so happens to be the most muscular of the 5. His skin is a red/pinkish color, and he is wearing white chest pads, and a the bottom part of a karate gi.

The 4th Scott Pilgrim look alike is wearing orange knight armor, and is carrying some type of large sword. In the center of the chest plate, is a green orb.

The final Scott Pilgrim look alike is wearing a stereotypical ninja outfit, except for the mask. This Scott Pilgrim's face is pale, and has no pupils in his eyes.

"My Champion" Exclaims the God of Cunning. "Is Scott Pilgrim Oedipus!" He is shown referring to the one with the purple moth tattoo.

"My Champion" Exclaims the God of Endurance. "Is Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese!" He is shown referring to the one wearing orange armor.

"MY CHAMPION" Yelled the God of Force. "IS SCOTT PILGRIM HERCULES!" He is shown referring to the bulked up Scott Pilgrim.

"My Champion" Exclaimed the God of Brutality. "Is Scott Pilgrim Minos!" He is shown referring to the baige colored Scott Pilgrim.

"My Champion" Exclaimed the God of Stealth. "Is Scott Pilgrim Iga!" He is shown referring to the one wearing the ninja outfit.

"Attack!" All 5 of the evil gods yell. Before long, all five of the Scott Pilgrim look alikes start to run towards Scott. Scott prepares to defend himself, and somewhere in the back of his mind, prepares for a probable inevitible end.

To be continued.

Author's Notes: Man, this chapter came out longer than the first one. Well, you know what to do, read, review, criticize, the works. See you next chapter. 


	4. A Survival Series Announced!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters or the series in any way, shape, or form. I do however own the OC's of this story. As for actual characters and the actual series, I don't own a single bit of it. That Being said, enjoy the story.

A Survivor Series Announced!

The 5 Scott Pilgrim Lookalikes all rush towards the real Scott Pilgrim, ready to defend himself. Suddenly Ramona rushes up in front of both the real Scott Pilgrim and the lookalikes with her arms streched horizontally out.

"WAIT!" Ramona screamed, and suddenly the five other Scott Pilgrim lookalikes stop their attack.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the Evil God of Cunning. "Your time to die hasn't come yet. Get back behind your good as dead groom, and wait your turn."

"Surely there must be a more dignified way lof doing this other than a full on brawl between 6 Scott Pilgrims." Exclaimed Ramona. "If all 6 were to fight here and now, it would be a complete and mess afterwards."

"THAT'S WHAT WE'RE HOPING FOR YOU STUPID GIRL!" Yelled the God of Force.

"But if you do have a better idea on how to settle this..." Said the God of Cunning. "Tell us now, before we lose our patience."

"Actually I do." Said Ramona "We will settle this with a survivor series tournament."

"Wait, What?" Asked Scott. "What you mean like Mortal Kombat?"

"Hmm...Sounds interesting." Said the God of Cunning. "A tournament..yes...It would be like the days of old, where warriors would fight it out until the very end."

"The only problem is..." Started Ramona. "There are 6 Scott Pilgrims in all, so if the tournament were to commence right away without some form of planning. It would be uneven in the second round."

"That is true" Said the God of Cunning. "Let's see here."

Suddenly more lightning starts to flash, and the lightning stops midway in front of all 5 of the gods. The lightning leaves behind cards in front of them.

"We have one card each." Says the God of Cunning. "Whoevers Card has the Joker on it, get's to skip the first round."

Forgot to mention that Scott Pilgrim also has a card. He flips his over and it's a measley two red diamond.

"Well, looks like I have to fight either way. Might as well get started in the first round." Said Scott.

Scott Pilgrim Iga flips his card over, and it is also a measley two red diamond.

"So, I won't be skipping the first round. Very Well." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga.

Scott Pilgrim Hercules flips his card over, this time it's a 9 Black Clubs card.

"GRRR! THIS WAS BOTCHED I JUST KNOW IT!" Yelled the over muscular Scott lookalike.

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus flips his card over, and it's the same card as Scott Pilgrim Hercules' card.

"Ha ha ha ha." Laughed the Scott Pilgrim lookalike. "It seems I've been selcted to fight as well."

The only two who got the Joker Cards were the God of Endurance, and the God of Brutality.

"OK, so it has been decided. The God of Endurance and Brutality, along with their champions, will rest for the first round." Said the God of Cunning.  
"But come second round, they will face the winner of the first round. The two winners of the second round will face each other in one final round."

"Let's make this more interesting." Said the God of Stealth. "Why make these matches only one on one. I suggest each one of the Scott Pilgrims gets to select 4 teammates for their consecutive team."

"Good idea, God of Stealth." Said the God of Cunning. "The tournament would be too quick and too boring for our tastes any other wise. You don't mind this idea do you Ramona?"

"No, if that's what keeps you from having a brawl here. I'm willing to accept any idea." Said Ramona.

"Oh really? Any Idea?" Asked the God of Cunning. "Well then, I guess you won't mind if we say that the matches will only end if a contestant is killed,  
or just unable to battle any longer."

"Ha! Like Ramona would agree to that." Said Scott. "I mean come on, she doesn't want any blood..."

"Done." Said Ramona.

"WHAT!" Yelled Scott. "Ramona are you crazy, you just agreed that a match only ends if one person is killed!"

Ramona Whispers in Scott's Ear. "This is to make sure you only fight one of these guys at a time later, than to fight all 5 of them now. Just trust me on this OK?"

"So it's settled." Said the God of Cunning. "A survival series has been made. Now all that's left to do is to pick locations for each consecutive fight."

"Wait, how do we know who is facing who first." Asked Ramona.

"Oh but of course. Each two cards were the exact same type of card. The ones with two jokers, The Gods of Endurance and Brutality, get to skip the first round." Said the God of Cunning. "Scott Pilgrim, and Scott Pilgrim Iga both have two red diamond cards, which means they will face each other.  
And Scott Pilgrim Hercules and Scott Pilgrim Oedipus both have 9 Black Clubs cards, which means they will face each other."

"So, my first opponent is me dressed up as a ninja." Said Scott. "Simple enough."

"Keep thinking that, Pilgrim. you're not the one being powered up by a God." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"SO MY FIRST OPPONENT IS THAT WIMP WITH THE MOTH ON HIS CHEST!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules. "I FEEL BAD FOR YOU, BECAUSE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Ha ha ha ha." Laughed Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "Keep telling yourself that you steroid shooting idiot."

"Now that that's been cleared..." Said the God of Cunning. "There is still the matter of location. Where will our chosen champions and their teams fight, exactly?"

"OK, If I'm going to fight anywhere in such a dignified tourney like this..." Said Scott Pilgrim Sarcastically. "I prefer it to be fought in some sort of stadium." Said Scott.

"Very well mortal." Said the God of Cunning. "Name the place where you want to fight Scott Pilgrim Iga at."

"Well...Tough Choice actually." Said Scott. "I know, I pick the Commonwealth Stadium in Edmonton!"

"Very Well." Said the God of Cunning. "Consider it done. Meanwhile, me and my champion will fight the God of Force and his champion at the stadium called Rogers Center, located in the city right here in Toronto."

"Um actually, can we trade spots." Said Scott Pilgrim.

"What?" Said the God of Cunning. "Why, are you all of a sudden not sastified with the location you just picked?"

"It's not that, you just so happened to pick a stadium more accessible than me is all." Said Scott Pilgrim.

"Sigh. Very Well, consider the trade done." Said the God of Cunning. "Not like it matters any way."

"You have picked your locations. Now what else must be done?" Asked Ramona.

"All that's left is for our champions to select up to 4 teammates. Although Scott will have a special handicap for this type of thing." Said the God of Cunning.

"What, hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Yelled Scott.

"Do you honestly think we're stupid. Knowing you, You'll go off and recruit your allies Stephen, Kim, and Ramona off the bat." Said the God of Cunning.  
"In fact, you are forbidden to even think of selecting them for your team!"

"That's not fair. You're only making this stupid handicap so you can have an advantage against me!" Yelled Scott.

"Life isn't fair, why should we be any different." Said the God of Cunning.

"Your Gods, have a sense of honor why don't you!" Scott said, berating all 5 of them.

"We're also evil, you should know that we're going to be unfair right off the bat you idiot." Said the God of Cunning.

"Gr.." Growled Scott.

"Now that thats been taken care of..." Said the God of Cunning. "It is time for our champions to choose their teammates. We have a time limit of two weeks to do this!"

"Two weeks!" Exclaimed Scott.

"Is that a problem, mortal?" Asked the God of Cunning.

"...No." Said Scott.

"Good." Said the Evil God of Cunning. "We'll see you in two weeks than."

All 5 evil gods laugh, and then disappear. The only ones who remain behind are Scott Pilgrim Iga and Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Ha ha ha." Laughed Scott Pilgrim Iga. "I'll see you and your "team" two weeks from now at the Rogers Centre stadium. Don't be late."

Scott Pilgrim Iga disappears in a puff of smoke.

Scott Pilgrim Minos just stands there looking at Scott Pilgrim for a couple of moments, than turns around and leaves the church, dropping a note on his way out.

"Scott Pilgrim's Sister, Stacey, who has long black hair, and is shown wearing some sort of suit, picks the letter up and reads it. She wuickly hands the letter to Scott, and he reads it. "You've got to be kidding me!" Yelled Scott.

On the letter it states: "Until this tournament is over, and if you just so happen to be the winner, which we all highly doubt, you and your "Bride to be" cannot and will not be allowed to marry.  
Sincerely,  
The Evil Gods.  
P.S.: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

"Perfect." Said Scott as he threw the note down. Scott was beginning to think how dire the situation was turning, he couldn't select his friends on hand as teammates, and until this whole tournament was over, he and Ramona couldn't get married. "This is easily the most screwed up day in my entire life." Scott Pilgrim thought to himself.

Author's Notes: Things just keep getting worse for our hero Scott now are they? You know what to do. Read, Comment, Criticize, but don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	5. Let the Survival Series Begin!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters or the series at all.  
I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters and series, I don't own them at all. That being said, enjoy the chapter.

Let The Survivor Series Begin!

Location: Rogers Centre, Toronto, Canada.  
Time: 4:00 PM

Team Pilgrim Members:  
Commander: Scott Pilgrim Center Guard: Wallis Wells

VS

Team Iga Members:  
Commander: Scott Pilgrim Iga Second in Command: Augustus Advanced Guard: Viento Diablo 2nd Guard: Cameron Shades Center Guard: Falcone Owelett

"This isn't fair at all." Thought Scott Pilgrim. It seems that fate was just out to get him. The only teammate that Scott actually managed to convince joining him was his old roomate, Wallis, who has black hair, wearing a gray shirt at the moment, and is wearing black pants. He also tried looking for Knives Chau, an old girlfriend of his, so she could join his team. But Mrs. Chau, her mother, said that Knives was somewhere in California attending College. Seeing how he couldn't select both Kim and Stephen to be on his team, he might be shit out of luck.

"Something the matter?" Asked Wallace.

"Huh? Oh, It's nothing." Said Scott.

"Don't tell me your nervous, come on. You've been in fights before and you won every single one of them." Said Wallace.

"Well, I wouldn't say every one of them." Said Scott

"You'll do fine." Said Wallace. "Remember, your fighting for both you and Ramona, she alone should make you confident enough to get in there and give it your all."

"...Your Right." Said Scott. "I'm Doing this for both my sake, and hers."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed their opponent group at the other side of the ring. "Honestly, do you really think you can win Scott?" Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Look at my team compared to yours. I have a full deck, while you only have one flimsy card. You can't win."

"Sorry you feel that way." Said Scott. "Because I'm going to be the main guy your team faces!" Scott all of a sudden jumps into the ring, and get's into his fighting stance. "Come on!" Scott Yells. "Give me your best shot."

"Falcone..." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Put this fool in his place."

"Fufufufufufu." Cackled a tall man, wearing some sort of waiters outfit. On his head is only one bushel of brown hair, resembling a small flame, and underneath his right eye is a curved scar. "As you wish, Lord Iga."

The Man jumps into the ring also, and gets into his own unique fighting stance. Suddenly everybody starts to cheer.

Yes, People are cheering, this is a stadium they're in, what do you expect.

"Pleased to meet you Scott Pilgrim, fufufu." Said the Man. "My name is Falcone, and I'll be your executioner this fine afternoon."

"Can the shit and let's get things started!" Yelled Scott as he is charging towards Falcone. Scott slides to get closer to him, and then does some sort of rising kick, which plants itself on Falcone's chin.

"GAH!" Screamed Falcone as he is shown being propelled up into the air. Scott takes this oppurtunity to grab Falcone's legs, and proceeds to throw him into one of the corner posts.

SLAM!

"GUHA!" Coughed Falcone as soon as he makes contact with the post.

Meanwhile, we see Ramona watching the whole fight on TV. "YES! GO SCOTT, GO!" She cheered.

Back at the stadium, Falcone is trying to shake off some of the damage inflicted from that last attack. He turns around, and soon get's crossed bombed by Scott.

"GAH!" Screamed Falcone.

"Take this, and this, and this!" Said Scott as he is shown punching Falcone repeatedly.

"Come on Falcone!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Iga. "I didn't select you to be a punching bag! Fight back!"

"Fufufufu. With Pleasure." Said Falcone. Falcone then headbutts Scott Pilgrim, finally getting Scott off of him. "Fufufu. You did well, but now it's my turn!"

From out of nowhere, Falcone takes out some feathers, and starts throwing them.

"Feathers, your going to fight me with...GAH!" Scott Pilgrim is shown getting a cut by one of the feathers on his shoulder. The feathers are apparently razor sharp.

"Son of a bitch that hurt." Said Scott, whose rubbing the wound.

"Get used to it, that was only the beginning of the pain you'll be recieving." Said Falcone menacingly.

"If the only ace you have is feathers, then I'm not all that scared." Said Scott.

"Fufufu. Oh ho, you're in for a surprise. I haven't even begun to fight seriously yet." Said Falcone.

"Ha, yeah I bet, it would explain why I got the most hits so far." Scott talked back.

"Huuuuuuummmmmm!" Said Falcone, who now has his arms lifted up into the air.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?" Said Scott Pilgrim.

"Just keep watching, you're in for a surprise. GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Falcone, as he suddenly grew a pair of bird wings on his back.

"Wha...What the hell!" Exclaimed Scott. "What are you! Some kind of half bird, half man mutant thing!"

"Fufufufu. Tell me Scott, you're good at fighting opponents on ground level, how well can you do against an airbourne opponent?" Said Falcone. "Prepare to die!"

Falcone flies up into the air, and then flips back around and Dive Bombs into Scott.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott.

"SCOTT!" Yelled Ramona watching the TV.

"Fufufufufufufu. What's wrong, can't fight what you can't catch. Fufufufufufufufu!" Laughed the bird man Falcone. "NOW IT'S OVER!"

Falcone tries to Dive Bomb Scott again, but Scott catches Falcone, and throws him into the side post again.

"Lucky Counter, that's all." Said Falcone menacingly.

Scott is seen running towards Falcone, with a haymaker in hand. He throws the punch, but Falcone flies back up into the air, and Scott hits his hand on the ring post.

"Gr. You cowardly bird bastard! Get back down here and fight like a man!" Yelled Scott.

"Maybe you should come up here and fight like a bird." Retorted Falcone. "EAGLE FEET!"

Falcone's Feet turn into birds feet into an instant.

"Another transformation!" Yelled Scott.

"Fufufufufufu!" Laughed Falcone. "Hopefully these two transformations will be the only ones I need."

He flies down and picks Scott up with his feet, the talons on the feet start scratching at Scott's arms, a little blood oozing out of both of them.

"Grah!" Yelled Scott. "Let me go!"

"Sure, once we get to the NEST!" Says Falcone as he slams Scott's head into the cieling.

Scott is shown trying to escape from the cieling, while Falcone lands back in the ring.

"Fufufufu. Time to die. WING SPIRAL!" Yelled Falcone. He then wraps himself in his wings, and begins to spin rapidly, and flies towards Scott's position.

"There we go." Said Scott as he finally escaped the cieling. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Before Scott has any time to react, He is hit by Falcone and his Wing Spiral, blood is seen gushing from Scott's chest.

"SCOTT!" Yelled Wallace!

"SCOTT!" Screamed Ramona. She watched as Scott fell back onto the ring.

BAM!

Scott is shown on the ring floor, not moving. On his chest, is a large, and deep cut.

To be continued.

Author's Notes: Hoped you readers liked this chapter. Please read, comment, and criticize, but don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	6. Clipping the Bird's Wings

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters or the series in any way, shape, or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for actual characters and the series, I own none of it. That being said, enjoy the story.

Clipping the Bird's Wings.

Scott is shown laying on the arena floor, not moving at all. Silence engulfs the situation as people have stopped cheering. Falcone, who is still flying in the air, looks down, and smirks at his "handywork."

"And so ends the legendary "Best Fighter in the Province." Fufufufu." Said Falcone. He soon lands back on the ground, and starts walking towards Scott's body. Scott all of a sudden opens his eyes, and grabs Falcone.

"What the! No! That last attack should of killed you!" Screamed Falcone. Scott then proceeds to throw him up back into the cieling. Falcone hit's some sort of generator, and all the lights in the stadium go out.

Meanwhile, we See Kim Pines and Stephen Stills watching TV at Wallace's Apartment, they too, are watching the fight. "Yeah, that's it Scott!" Yelled Stephen in enthusiasm.

"Phew." Panted Kim Pines, glad to see that Scott was A OK.

Meanwhile, Ramona is still watching the TV. "Oh thank God." Said Ramona, seeing that her groom to be was still OK.

Back at the Stadium, Falcone falls back onto the ring. He get's up and starts to look around for Scott, the darkness making it all the more difficult to locate him. "Where is he!" Falcone growled.

"Miss me?" Asked Scott, as he grabbed Falcone by his waist. Scott picks up Falcone and performs a German Suplex on him.

"Gah!" Screamed Falcone. Scott picks him up again and throws Falcone to the ropes. Falcone bounces back and get's nailed by a Cross Bomber.

"Gah!" Screamed Falcone again. "Why you! Where are you, when I find you, I'll tear you apart!" Yelled Falcone.

"This is almost too easy now." Thought Scott. "He can't see me at all, while he's simply giving away his location by yelling. A couple more attacks, and then I'll end this."

"I'm losing my patience with you, Pilgrim!" Yelled the bird man. "Come out and fight like a man!"

Scott runs up to Falcone and tackles him. Scott then picks him up, and performs another suplex.

"Guha!" Coughed Falcone. Scott picks him up again, wraps his arm around Falcone's neck, and slams him into one of the ring posts.

"Gah!" Screamed Falcone again. "Fufufufufufu. Honestly Pilgrim, how dumb do you really think I am?"

Scott is shown running towards Falcone, who dodges the attack by simply flying up into the air.

Back at Wallace's Apartment.

"Damn it!" Yelled Stephen. "Scott, you should of finished him when you had the chance!"

"Calm Down Stephen." Said Kim. "Scott knows what he's doing. Falcone can't see in the dark, and Scott can locate him in because of the noise he makes when he yells and flies."

"I don't know." Said Stephen. "This Falcone guy's abilities all have to do with flying and birds. So far he's only made hawk-like alterations to his body."

"So, what's your point?" Asked Kim, curious to what Stephen is actually implying.

"Something tells me that Falcone's abilities aren't limited to just one type of bird. I don't know, but something tells me Scott should of finished him when he had the chance!" Said Stephen.

"Damn!" Thought Scott. "Just when I was about to deliver the final blow too."

"Fufufufufu. I will admit, using the darkness to your advantage was sort of clever. However, you forget that all my abilities and transformations have to do with birds."

"I didn't forget, what do you think I am, stupid?" Asked Scott. "I know for a fact that all your transformations all relate to a hawk, which as far as I know, don't come out at night."

"Who said all my transformations were hawk related? Fufufufu. OWL VISION!" Yelled Falcone, whose eyes are now round and yellow.

"What the hell?" Said Scott.

"Ah, there you are, I can see you just fine now!" Falcone dives down and nails Scott with a Dive Bomb.

"AH!" Screamed Scott.

"You see, I knew it!" Screamed Stephen. "I knew Falcone was going to pull another bullshit transformation. That was the only advantage Scott had and now it's gone!

"Where is your faith, Stephen. Scott has been through worse with the 7 Evil Exes, and Gideon's 5 Assassins, not to mention Aaron and his group."

"Yeah, but last I checked, the 7 Evil Exes, Five Assassins, and Aaron's group weren't being powered up by 5 Evil Gods!" Said Stephen. "It's not that I don't have faith in him, it's just that when it comes down to it, Scott is facing a series of opponents who can run circles around all of the 3 previous groups we encountered before!"

"Gr." Growled Kim. "Just Shut up and watch the fight Stephen."

"We shouldn't be sitting here watching, we should be helping him like we did before." Said Stephen.

"No." Thought Kim. " We can't help him...not just yet anyways."

"GAH!" Screamed Scott as he got nailed by another Dive Bomb.

"Fufufufufu. My my, you sure are a glutton of punishment, aren't you?" Scoffed Falcone. "It's been fun, but now it's time to end this!"

Falcone grabs Scott with his bird feet again. Like before, Falcone slams Scott into the cieling.

"Fufufufu. Now stay there, it all be over before you know it." Said Falcone menacingly.

"If this doesn't work, then I'm in deep shit." Thought Scott. "Got to keep playing along, it's working so far."

"Fufufufu. Time to die. WING SPIRAL!" Yelled Falcone, as he shrouds himself in his wings, and spins rapidly into the air once more.

"NOW!" Thought Scott. He escapes the cieling, and starts to fall towards Falcone.

"Oh no, Scott what are you doing!" Said Wallace.

"SCOTT NO!" Screamed Ramona.

"OH NO, SCOTT!" Yelled both Kim and Stephen.

"It's been fun, now die!" Said Falcone.

Scott then performs some sort of backflip, moving out of the way of the attack. He then grabs Falcone.

"What the hell!" Said a surprised Falcone. "What are you doing?"

Scott holding onto Falcone in mid Wing Spiral slams him into the cieling.

SLAM!

"GAH!" Yelled Falcone, in pain.

"It's time someone clipped your wings Falcone. Better now than ever." Said Scott. Scott pulls Falcone out of the cieling and both of them start to fall back onto the ground.

"You idiot, you do realize I can fly right, you'll plop to the bottom but I won't." Stated Falcone. Before Falcone can do anything, Scott pulls the bird man's arms out, and lands his feet on them. Scott pulls Falcone's legs away from each other.

"What the, I can't move, what is this?" Asked a shocked Falcone.

"You need to watch more wrestling, this here is a..." Scott slams Falcone's head on the ring before he could finish his sentence. "PILEDRIVER!" Yelled Scott.

Falcone coughs up blood, and Scott lets go of the hold. Falcone falls on his back.

"Unbelievable." Falcone muttered. "Defeated by this naive bastard! ARRGH!"

Suddenly a large whirlwind engulf Falcone, his scream is heard on the inside. The whirlwind disappears as fast as it appeared. On the ground, not a trace of Falcone can be found anywhere, in the sky, a whole bunch of feathers are seen steadily descending. In place of Falcone's body, is $18.10 in coins.

"The winner of the match, Scott Pilgrim!" Said a random announcer. The people begin to cheer, oblivious to the fact that Falcone was just murdered.

"YES, WAY TO GO SCOTT!" Screamed Ramona, happy that her groom to be won the match.

"See, he won, just like he always does." Said Kim matter of factly.

"Yes. Indeed. But he's not out of the woods yet. He still has 3 more members and Scott Pilgrim Iga himself to deal with before he has an official victory." Said Stephen.

Scott is shown panting, and a slow clapping noise is made. Scott turns around and it's Scott Pilgrim Iga making the clapping noise.

"Very impressive. Maybe you are more of a threat than I had originally anticipated." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "But Falcone was only the icing of the cake,  
I still have 3 more teammates at my disposal."

"Bring them on, I can take every last one of them." Said Scott, his voice full of confidence.

"Very well..." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Cameron Shades, enter and avenge Falcone!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed a brunette haired individual. This character has brown skin, and is wearing some sort of T-Shirt, advertising some metal band other than Clash at Demonhead. One of his eyes is also brown, but his right eye resembles that of a camera lense. This individual enters the ring.

"So, what's your power, are you a mystic like some other character I know?" Said Scott, once again getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Why don't you fight me and find out, Pilgrim." Said the individual. "Oh, and by the way. Name's Cameron!"

to be continued.

Authors Notes: This seem to be a rather long chapter. Now, Kim and Stephen mentioned some groups which are unfamiliar to you. Gideon's 5 Assassins and Aaron's group are going to be making an appearance in a prequel story to this in the future. There, their backstories will be explained and everything,  
but for now, they(Gideon's 5 Assassins anyway) Are only mentioned here. Aaron and his group will make an appearance in this story but in later chapters.  
Also, remember to read, comment, and critique. No flaming. See you next chapter. 


	7. Scott Pilgrim vs Cameron Shades

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press, and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the characters or series in any way, shape, or form.  
I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters themselves and the series itself, I own none of it. That being said, enjoy this next chapter.

Cameron Shades: The Master of Real Life Editing!

Scott starts the fight off by running circles around his new opponent. Cameron, with his camera lense eye is shown turning along with Scott as he is running.

"What is Scott doing?" Thought Wallace. "Is he trying to make Cameron dizzy or something, I don't get it."

"Just a few more laps around the ring, and then I'll surprise him with a charge kick." Thought Scott.

Yes, Scott is shown running a few more laps. "Here I come!" Said Scott, as he now starts to run towards Cameron.

"Heh heh heh heh." Laughed Cameron. "I say it's about high time I demonstrated what I can do. PAUSE SCREEN OBJECT!"

Suddenly, Scott stops dead in his tracks. He tries to move, but he finds himself that he can't even move a single muscle.

"What..What the hell? I can't move!" Said Scott.

"Yes, no living man can escape the hold of the pause function." Said Cameron.

"This isn't a videogame, what the Hell!" Said a rather annoyed Scott Pilgrim.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Cameron. "Now it's payback time for what you did to our colleague."

Cameron runs up to Scott and punches him, which is unexpectedly powerful enough to send Scott backwards into the ropes. Scott gets thrown back to where Cameron is, and is punched again back to the ropes. Lather, Rinse, Repeat for about 10 times.

"Aw shit." Said Stephen, still watching the TV.

"What is it?" Asked Kim. "Is Scott in trouble?"

"Yes he is, this new opponent of his apparently has the ability to alter the space time stream!" Said Stephen. "He has Scott in some sort of pause effect, making it impossible for him to escape!"

"GAH!" Said Scott as he is shown getting punched back to the ropes again.

"Oh come on, I thought you would put up more of a fight than this." Said Cameron.

"Stop fooling around and kill him!" Shouted Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"Guh, yes sir." Said Cameron. Cameron looks back and get's charged down by Scott Pilgrim.

"AH! Get off of me you idiot!" Yelled Cameron, as he tries to push Scott off of him.

"Can't move remember." Said Scott in a rather calm manner. "Tell you what, if you unpause me then maybe I'll move."

"What, NO! What do you think I am, an idiot?" Shouted Cameron.

"OK, if you think you can lift me, then go right ahead, but I'm telling you, I am surprisingly heavy." Said Scott.

Cameron tries to lift Scott off of him. He puts every ounce of muscle fiber in his arms, but it is no good.

"Damn it!" Said an annoyed Cameron. "UNPAUSE OBJECT!"

"Thank You." Said Scott as he got up. Scott then delivers an elbow drop onto Cameron.

"GAH!" Screamed Cameron. Scott then picks him up, and tries to deliver a German Suplex.

"Role Reversal!" Said Cameron. All of a sudden, Cameron is the one performing the German Suplex.

"What the GAH!" Said Scott Pilgrim, screaming out in pain.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Cameron.

"What the Hell? How did you..."

"Haven't you figured it out, yet." Said Cameron. "I have the power to alter, reverse, and stop reality. Which is why I've earned the title "Master of Real Life Editing" Back in my comfy neighborhood in the Silicon Valley."

"Oh shit, this guy can alter reality!" Thought Scott. "I really have to stay on my toes if I want to win this fight."

"Tell me Scott, have you ever been on a deserted island?" Asked Cameron. "I have, but thankfully help came rather quickly. If I stuck there just a little bit longer, than the waves would of gone crazy."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Asked an annoyed Scott.

"SCENE CHANGE!" Said Cameron. All of a sudden they're in the middle of a storm, on a deserted island.

"What the Hell!" Said Scott. "How did we get here!"

Suddenly a large wave starts to head over the ring. Cameron jumps onto one of the ring posts, and Scott is swept off into the sea.

"SCOTT!" Yelled Stephen. "Scott..."

Kim runs into the room. "What is it, what happened?" Asked a frantic Kim.

"This Cameron dude made some alteration to reality. One second they're in the ring, and the next they're on this stormy island we see on the TV now."  
Said Stephen. "All of a sudden this huge wave came, Cameron dodged it, but Scott..."

"No..." Said Kim.

"SCOTT!" Screamed Ramona, she got on her knees, and covered her face. Multiple Emotions running through her head at once. "This can't be happening. I refuse to believe that Scott is...uh." She is cut off by the next image on the screen, it shows Scott swimming back towards the ring. "YES! GO SCOTT!"  
Screamed Ramona in joy that her spouse to be was OK.

"Phew." Said a relieved Kim and Stephen.

"What the Hell!" Yelled Cameron. "That should of swept you out to sea!"

"If I'm gonna be done in by anything, it's certainly not going to be water!" Said Scott as he jumped back into the ring.

"Very well than." Said Cameron in a rather calm manner. "If water won't do it for you, than maybe Ice will. SCENE CHANGE!"

All of a sudden they are soon out in the middle of the Himalayas. It is snowing, and rather violently at that too.

"What the, where are we now?" Asked Scott. "It's freezing, holy Hell!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Cameron. "If I can't drown you, then I'll freeze you to death!"

"It's going to take a lot more than snow to kill me too." Said Scott.

Cameron all of a sudden bum rushes him, and Scott goes flying into a random ice block.

"Ah, son of a bitch!" Said Scott Pilgrim, rubbing his head.

"ZOOM OUT!" Screamed Cameron as he fires a beam from his camera lense eye. All of a suddenly, Scott begins to shrink.

"Oh what the Hell is this!" Scott Screamed.

"I'm zooming you out of existance. Soon there won't even be a particle of you to look at. Heh heh heh heh heh." Said Cameron.

"Damn it." Thought Scott. "Huh?"

He looks at the ice block. It's super clear, he can see himself clearly, like he's looking into a mirror.

"I wonder." Thought Scott. "HYA!" He punches the ice block and it breaks. He grabs a piece of debris, and puts it between himself and the Zoom Out Beam.

The Zoom Out Beam is reflected back at Cameron. Who also begins to shrink.

"OH SHIT!" Cameron Screams. "ZOOM IN! ZOOM IN!"

Soon both Scott and Cameron are back to their original sizes.

"Yes." Thought Scott.

"OK. I can see now that neither water and ice isn't enough to keep you at bay." Said Cameron. "I say it's about time I tried the opposite perspective.  
SCENE CHANGE!"

Suddenly the 2 fighters are in the middle of a field of Lava. It is bubbling hot, and the Sky is black with soot and smoke.

"HOLY SHIT!" Said Scott, realizing he is still out side on the ring. "Hot. Hot. Hot. HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

Scott jumps on random rocks, which soon drop into the lava afterwards. He makes it back into the ring safely, save for a few red spots here and there.

"Heh heh heh heh heh!" Laughed Cameron. "It's like a scene from Hell isn't it?"

"Jesus Christ, Scott was just lucky there." Said Stephen. "One false jump and Scott would of been broiled."

"Something doesn't seem right." Said Kim. "They're in a field of lava. Last I checked, Lava is supposed to be over 9000 degrees fahrenheit. So why isn't the ring melting?"

"Unless..." Began Stephen. "Unless all these scene changes are nothing but.."

"ILLUSIONS!" Said Kim and Stephen in unison. They both look at each other awkwardly, and both just shrug it off.

"Illusions, it makes sense." Said Stephen. "The only problem is that Scott doesn't know that! He believes he's in a real lava field!"

"Something's not right here." Thought Wallace. "Scott and Cameron are fighting in a field of lava, which is supposed to be super hot. Yet the ring isn't melting."

Scott and Cameron are shown grappling each other.

"I wonder..." Thought Stephen. "HEY SCOTT! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Wallace yells.

"What, Wallace, where are you!" Asked Scott.

"It's an illusion!" Thought Wallace. "Scott, listen, this lava field you're in, it's just an illusion! If this was a real lava field, wouldn't the ring have melted already?"

"SHIT!" Screamed Cameron. "Someone figured it out!"

"So this lava field isn't real huh?" Asked Scott. "That gives me the perfect oppurtunity to do this."

Scott throws Cameron up into the air, and jumps after him, and puts him into the Piledriver hold.

"Scott, while this lava field isn't real, it still feels pretty damn real, so if you miss the ring you will still be falling in boiling hot lava, and it will still have the same effect as if it were real! Said Cameron.

"Well, well Cameron. It's a good thing I didn't plan to use the Piledriver on the ring now didn't I?" Asked Scott.

"What, if you're not going to perform the piledriver in the ring, than where?" Asked Cameron. "Certainly not the lava. You'd be burnt to a crisp along with me."

"An image is an image, whether it be a picture or an illusion. All I have to is find the limit to this Illusion and escape!" Said Scott, who soon does an upside down version of the piledriver.

"What?" Said Cameron. Soon the two begin to fall upward instead of downward. "THIS DEFIES ALL SORTS OF LAWS OF PHYSICS!"

Sooner or later, Scott and Cameron leave the lava field and are back in the stadium.

"Reverse Piledriver!" Said Scott, as he slams Cameron's head onto the cieling.

Suddenly the lava field illusion disappears.

"Un..UNBELIEVABLE!" Said Cameron.

"YES!" Said Stephen and Kim.

"YES! GO SCOTT! GO SCOTT!" Cheered Ramona.

Suddenly, Scott let's go of the Piledriver hold and does a completely different hold. He wraps his legs around Cameron's neck, and pulls Cameron's arms back.

"What is he doing?" Asked Wallace?

"Ringside..CHOKE HOLD!" Screamed Pilgrim, as he soon crashes onto the ropes at ringside, bringing down Cameron's head to far.

"BLEGH!" Says Cameron as he coughs up blood. Cameron is shown struggling a little bit and then goes limb.

Scott Pilgrim Iga and his team are shocked to see what just happened.

"I..I don't believe this!" Said Scott Pilgrim Iga, with anger in his voice.

"And the winner is, Scott Pilgrim!" Said the random announcer again.

All the people begin to clap and cheer once more.

"That's another victory that Scott claimed." Said Kim.

"He still has three more opponents to face in this match though." Said Stephen. "And something tells me the next one that get's sent in will put Scott at the breaking point of his physical power."

To Be Continued.

Author's Note: This is definately a long chapter. And you know, despite that one attack that Cameron just suffered through, he still isn't dead. Anywho,  
comment, read, review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	8. Team Oedipus vs Team Hercules Part 1

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press, and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I own none of the characters, or the series in general.  
I do own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters and the actual series, I own none of them, and none of it. That being said, enjoy the chapter.

Team Oedipus vs Team Hercules! Part 1

Location: Commonwealth Stadium, Edmonton Alberta

Time: 5:00 PM

Team Oedipus Members:  
Commander: Scott Pilgrim Oedipus 2nd in Command: ?  
Advanced Guard: ?  
2nd Guard: ?  
Center Guard: ?

Team Hercules Members:  
Commander: Scott Pilgrim Hercules 2nd in Command: Morris Howitzer Advanced Guard: Cole Mountains 2nd Guard: Leonard Anchord Center Guard: Patrick Driver

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Hercules in all of his muscular glory. "LOOK AT THE SIZE OF MY TEAM COMPARED TO YOURS! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO GET SLAUGHTERED! HA HA HA HA!" Boasted the overly muscular Scott Pilgrim.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that you bumbling idiot. My team is going to completely destroy yours. Allow us to demonstrate the power of Cunning."  
Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "Go forth my Center Guard!"

Robed Figure number 1 enters the ring. Upon entering, he removes his robe, and reveals himself to be a muscular youth. He sports a brown mohawk, and has a minor beard along the sides of his mouth. He is wearing a spiked red overall, and apparently red denim pants. "Sure thing Comrade." The man said with a thick Russian accent. "My Name is Mikhail, Mikhail Charger."

"SO, YOU ACTUALLY HAVE SOMEONE WHO MAY PACK HEAT, HUH? HE'S NO MATCH FOR MY CENTER GUARD! GET IN THERE PATRICK!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules.

A blonde haired muscular youth, who is only wearing the bottom part of a karate gi enters the ring. "I AM PATRICK DRIVER!" Yelled the youth. "AND I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Patrick runs toward Mikhail, and punches him right in the solar plexus. Mikhail loses his breath, and is suddenly suplexed onto the ring. Patrick then spams elbow drops.

"Ha ha ha ha! Not bad comrade! How about this!" Yelled the Russian youth. He simply dodges the next elbow drop, and gets back up on his feet. Patrick also gets up. The two opponents run towards each other, and begin grappling.

"SHOW HIM THE POWER THAT TEAM HERCULES IS CAPABLE OF!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules.

"YES SIR, HERCULES SIR!" Patrick Yelled back. Patrick lifts Mikhail up, and performs a Piledriver.

"YES, THAT'S IT!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules. "NOW FINISH HIM OFF!"

"YES SIR, HERCULES SI...GAAAH!" Yelled Patrick as he was being lifted up by Mikhail's feet.

"Very impressive comrade, such a shame it's going to have to end this way." Said Mikhail, looking completely unfazed despite just taking a piledriver.  
Mikhail throws Patrick up into the air, using his legs.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Patrick as he seen flying back down to the ring. Mikhail captures him with his two arms stretched out on top. The two land back down onto the ring, and Mikhail performs a Back Breaker on Patrick.

"GUUHA!" Screamed Patrick as he coughed up blood. Mikhail then throws him aside.

"The winner of the match, Mikhail Charger." Said a random announcer.

"GRR! WHAT!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules. "UNBELIEVABLE! LEONARD, GET IN THERE AND KICK HIS ASS!"

"It would be my pleasure." Said a Brown haired youth with a thick brown beard. He is also wearing a spiked overall, but it is blue instead of red.

This figure enters the ring. " I am Leonard Anchord, Your angel of death!" Said Leonard. Leonard starts to run towards Mikhail, who has his back to him.  
Mikhail turns around and smirks.

"ARM LANCER!" Said Mikhail, suddenly his entire right arm turns into a sharp lance like weapon. Mikhail thrusts his lance shaped arm into Leonard's chest, piercing Leonard's heart.

"GAAAH!" Screamed Leonard, who soon afterwards falls back to the ground dead. His body melts away into a sludge like substance, and $12.25 in coins is left behind.

Mikhail than turns back to Patrick, who is just struggling to stay alive as well. Mikhail then pierces Patrick's heart as well. Patrick breaths his last,  
before turning into sludge also. Patrick leaves behind $9.00 in coins.

"WHAT...WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Hercules. He looks at Mikhail Charger, who is shown looking back menacingly. Scott Pilgrim Hercules than looks at Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, who is shown looking back towards him coldly. Scott Pilgrim Oedipus than breaks the silence by laughing.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Please tell me these aren't the best warriors you could find."  
Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "If that's the case, than me and my team will be heading to the second round rather easily."

"GRR! GRR! GRR! GRAAAH! LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules. "THE ONLY REASON WHY YOUR WIMPY TEAMMATE LASTED SO LONG, SO FAR IS BECAUSE HE'S JUST LUCKY!"

"If that's what you think, than prove it." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, with little to know interest.

"WE'LL SHOW YOU! COLE! GET IN THERE NOW!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules.

Suddenly, a youth with long brown hair, wearing a black shirt advertising AC/DC, and wearing long denim jeans enters the ring. He stretches his neck and cracks his knuckles. "No problem." The figure says back to Scott Pilgrim Hercules.

The character enters the ring Mikhail Charger now facing his direction. "My name is Cole Mountains." Said the long brown haired youth. "And I'm going to kill you." He said rather coldly.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughed Mikhail. "Is that so comrade? If so, then bring it on!"

The Two charge at each other, both of them screaming at the top of their lungs!

To be continued.

Author's Notes: OK, your probably confused on who these guys are. If you remembered in an earlier chapter, the Scott Pilgrim we know of is fighting Scott Pilgrim Iga and his team back at the Rogers Centre. This Chapter is taking place during the other fight between Scott Pilgrim Hercules and his team, and Scott Pilgrim Oedipus and his team at Commonwealth Stadium in Edmonton, Alberta. This whole chapter was essentially the beginning bout between these two.  
We will be back to the Team Pilgrim vs Team Iga fight next chapter. Until then, read, comment, and review. See you next chapter. 


	9. A Hero's Death!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters or the series in general. I do however own the OC characters of this story. As for the actual characters and series, I own absolutely none of them and none of it. That being said,  
enjoy the story.

A Heroes Death

Meanwhile back at Rogers Centre...

Scott Pilgrim Iga is shown shaking, his face showing a scowl of anger. "I don't believe this." He thought angrily to himself. "He's already made a fool out of me by singlehandingly defeating both Falcone and Cameron. Any normal human being would of succumbed to the damage that he recieved, yet he still manages to fight on!"

"Lord Iga?" Asked a Brown Haired muscular youth, with a thick German accent. "Is somezing ze matter?"

Scott Pilgrim Iga looks at him coldly. "No Augustus, we only lost our Center and Second Guard, everything is just fine and freaking dandy!" Said Scott Pilgrim Iga both angrily and sarcastically.

"Don't worry Lord Iga." Said a tall red robot standing right next to him. The Robot has spikes on the sides of the stomach area, and in the center if his stomach, is a large hole containing a huge fan. It's essentially a red and sadistic version of Air Man, to those who have played Mega Man 2.

"I, Viento Diablo, will be Pilgrim's messenger of death." Said the robot as he jumped into the ring.

"For both yours, and my sake, you better be right!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Iga.

Scott Pilgrim re-enters the ring, and confronts Viento Diablo.

"Oh great." Thought Scott. "I'm fighting an air conditioner on steroids."

"You have done well in defeating both Falcone and Cameron." Said Viento Diablo. "Sadly, your winning streak ends here."

"Pal, I've destroyed 3 robots, one of them being the size of a skyscraper." Said Scott Pilgrim. "Me and my friends also defeated a group of cyborgs 3 years back." Said Pilgrim again. "What the hell makes you think you are any different?"

"Instead of gloating about it, I'll just show you." Said Viento Diablo in a menacing yet monotone voice. Viento Diablo lifts his left arm up, points it towards Scott. Three razor sharp fan blades come out of the arm and begin to spin rapidly.

"You should really work on your speed. Here I come!" Said Scott, now running towards the Air Man wannabe.

"Launch." Said Viento Diablo. A cyclone suddenly appears and starts to move rapidly towards Scott. Scott is soon pushed back, and then is shown flying backward to the ropes.

"WAAAAH!" Screamed Scott getting propelled backward by the intense wind. "Ah jeez, this is ridiculous!"

"Believe me human, it get's worse." Said Viento Diablo. The fan blades start to move counter clockwise, and suddenly, instead of being propelled backward,  
Scott is soon shown being sucked in.

"What The AAAAHHH!" Said Scott being sucked into the tornado.

"This is ridiculous." Said Scott. "This defies all sorts of logic!"

"Oh Please." Said Viento Diablo. "The laws of Physics is my BITCH!"

Viento Diablo uppercuts Scott Pilgrim out of the tornado and into the cieling. Scott is soon sucked back in, and Viento Diablo does the same thing again,  
and again, and again.

"You are making this way to easy human." Said Viento Diablo.

Scott Pilgrim get's sucked in again, and it seems that he is going to be uppercutted again, until Scott Pilgrim has his feet face Viento Diablo, and kicks him. The tornado dissisipates, and Scott is back on his feet.

"Ha, hope you enjoyed putting me in that loop, because it won't happen again!" Said Scott, who soon begins to run towards Viento Diablo.

Viento Diablo is shown getting back up before Scott picks him up, and performs a German Suplex.

"Minor Interior Damage, detected." Said a computer voice in Viento Diablo's head.

"Yes, that should do it!" Said Wallace.

Viento Diablo is motionless. Scott Pilgrim jumps away from him, expecting the worst.

Viento Diablo, all of a sudden, throws himself back up and faces Scott.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Laughed the robot airconditioner, as much as a robot could laugh. "You honestly expected that an attack powerful enough to knock out a human would be enough to defeat me?"

"Damn It." Thought Scott. "Normally, that would of dispatched any normal opponent." I got to remember that this guy is a robot, not a normal human being.

Viento Diablo kneels down, and places his left hand onto the ring. Fan Blades are soon dispatched and they begin to spin rapidly.

"What is he doing?" Scott Said to himself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Viento Diablo in his monotonous robotic tone.

"Scott, look out beneath you!" Screamed Wallace.

"What!" Said Scott, as he looked down, he sees a spiraling vortex, which engulfs him and sends him flying upward.

"GAAAH!" Screamed Scott, as his head once again crashes through the cieling.

"No Scott!" Yelled Wallace.

Viento Diablo is shown running to the exact spot where Scott was blown into the air.

"Such a shame human. Maybe you would of stood a chance if you were at full power." Said Viento Diablo.

"What is he doing?" Thought Wallace. Wallace then screamed "Scott, look out below you again!"

"It's too late for that human, your commander is as good as dead." Said Viento Diablo. The fan located in the middle of his stomach begins to rapidly spin counter clockwise. It creates some kind of vacuum cleaner kid of pull, and Scott is shown being sucked in.

"SCOTT!" Yelled Wallace.

"SCOTT!" Yelled Kim and Stephen.

"SCOTT!" Screamed Ramona.

"Farewell human." Said Viento Diablo.

Scott is shown falling and being sucked into the vacuum like pull. Scott opens his eyes, and see's that he's dangerously close to the fan blades.

"!" A loud scream engulfing the entire stadium.

Wallace is shown utterly speechless.

Stephen is also shown to be utterly speechless. Kim is shown with tears in her eyes.

Ramona is shown kneeling down on her knees. She too, is shown bawling her eyes out.

We return to see the center of the ring. Viento Diablo is standing there motionless. The spinning blades of the fan in his stomach start to slow down. Upon closer inspection, once the fan blades come to complete stop, they are almost completely red with dripping blood.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughed the robot fan/air conditioner out loud. Scott Pilgrim is nowhere in sight.

Wallace puts his head down and begins to shake his fist. Tears of anger begin to swell in his eyes, releasing them all one by one.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Excellent work Viento Diablo, you have done me and the Evil God's proud." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"You...you...you..you..you...MURDER!" Screamed Wallace as he enters the ring.

"Your job isn't done yet, Viento Diablo. You have one more pest to deal with. Make him suffer." Said Viento Diablo.

"WAIT!" Screamed a voice.

"Huh?" Stuttered Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Cameron? You're still alive?"

Cameron is shown getting back up, struggling to keep his body from falling over.

"If you think...that for...a second...that Scott...is down and out...you have another thing...coming." Said Cameron.

"What are you talking about? Viento Diablo just killed him!" Said an annoyed Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"That is true...however...Scott Pilgrim...is still...acvtive." Said Cameron.

"What?" Said Wallace.

"What?" Said Kim and Stephen in unison.

"He is?" Said Ramona.

"Grr. If that is true, then where is he!" Said Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"Heh heh heh heh...He's in...the Underworld...as shown here..." Said Cameron.

An image is shown, the scenery is a dark and dreary cave. It shows Scott looking around completely and totally confused.

"Where am I?" Asked Scott Pilgrim. "Hello!" He yelled, his voice echoing out into what appears to be nothingness.

Scott is shown looking around again. Suddenly he hears footsteps.

"Whose there?" Said Scott getting in a defensive position. The footsteps oh so getting gradually more louder with each passing moment.

"Come out and fight me you coward!" Yelled Scott.

"As tempting as that may sound." Said a voice. "There wouldn't be any point, seeing how we are both dead."

"That voice." Scott said to himself.

Suddenly, the owner of the voice reveals himself. He has blonde hair, which looks easily identical to Scott's own hairstyle, save for a few spikey bits of hair on the right side. He is shown wearing a biker bandit's uniform, complete with a skull and everything. A red undershirt, blue denim jeans, and spiked boots to top it all off.

"A...Aaron, is that you?"

"In the flesh." Responded Aaron.

Scott is still shown in his defensive stance.

"I told you fighting would be pointless." Said Aaron, rolling his eyes. "You can kick that crappy ass fighting stance to the curb."

"Well, where are we anyway!" Said Scott. "Tell me!"

"Ha ha ha." Laughed Aaron. "That's simple." Aaron Smirked. "We're in Hell.

Author's Notes: "OMIGOD! YOU KILLED SCOTT! YOU BASTARD!" He's not going to be dead for long I swear. You're also probably confused onto who Aaron is. You'll find out more on his backstory in the prequel I'm writing after this. So yeah. Comment, read, review, don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	10. Escape from the Underworld

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press, and Brayan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual series and characters, I own absolutely nothing. That being said, enjoy the story.

Escape from the Underworld

Scott is shown with the most shocked look on his face. Anyone would be shocked, hell, even terrified if they were told that they were in, well, Hell.

"WHAT! I'M IN HELL! NO NO NO NO, THIS CAN'T BE!" Screamed Scott at the top of his lungs. He looks around and calms down. "Wait a minute, this is Hell, where is all the lava and the fire, demons...All of that!"

"Well, you're not really in Hell per say. You are in however, the Underworld, which in some cases is worse." Said Aaron, a matter of factly. "Granted, you are the last person I'd expect to see down here, but at the same time I'm really not all that surprised."

"How did you get down here again?" Said Scott.

"YOU KILLED ME REMEMBER!" Yelled Aaron at the top of his lungs. "Rather brutally I might add."

"Oh yeah. Good times." Said Scott smiling.

"You're messing with me aren't you?" Said Aaron now grinding his teeth.

"Look, as much as I like to stand here and gloat, I gotta go so.." Said Scott.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Get out of here, that's rich! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Aaron.

"I'm being serious." Said Scott.

"I'm being serious too. Unless you had an extra life before you died, you ain't going anywhere. You're stuck here for all eternity pal." Said Aaron.

"I CAN'T BE STUCK HERE!" Yelled Scott. "I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! I WAS GOING TO MARRY RAMONA AFTER THE SURVIVOR SERIES!"

"...OK, I'm not even going to bother asking what you're talking about." Said Aaron. "But hey, that's life. You live, you die. The only chances you get are the ones you collect during your living life."

"This can't be happening!" Thought Scott. "It just can't be!"

"So, how did you die anyway?" Asked Aaron. "Last I remember, you had the title "Best Fighter in the Province" or something."

"I am still the Best Fighter in the Province! That Viento Diablo freak was lucky, that's all." Said Scott.

"Viento Diablo? God damn it, now you got me curious, what the Hell are you referring to?" Said Aaron.

Scott then explains the whole situation, what new force of evil he's fighting, and the benefit of winning Ramona's hand in marriage if he wins.

"Wow." Said Aaron. "Just..wow."

"I know, and now that you know the situation at hand, you see the whole reason on why I need to get out of here!" Said Scott.

"Put it that way...You really are screwed! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Aaron. "The only gripe I have is that it was some random robot that killed you, and not me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Scott then drags and pulls Aaron towards him and lifts him up.

"Listen, and listen good." Said Scott. "There has to be some way out of here, and you are going to TELL ME! OR SO HELP ME GOD, IF YOU DON'T, THEN I WILL BEAT THE OH SO LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!

"Oh wow, I'm so scared." Said Aaron. "Only one problem with that threat, Einstein, is that WE'RE BOTH DEAD! KICK AWAY, BUDDY! IT DOESN'T EVEN FREAKING MATTER!"

"YOU REALLY WANT YOUR ASS KICKED, DO YOU!" Yelled Scott.

"BRING IT, YA PANSY!" Aaron yelled back.

Scott is shown about to deliver a haymaker to Aaron, that is until a strong gust of wind blows the two fighters away.

"What the hell, did Viento Diablo follow me here?"

We see a silouetted figure in the mist. He starts to walk towards the two.

"Who the Hell does this guy think he is?" Scowled Aaron. "Hey buddy, we were about to settle old business, so get out of here!"

"If you want to escape. There is a portal, northwest of here. It is heavily guarded. But with your fighting prowess, you should be more than a match for the guards placed there." Said the silouetted figure.

"That voice...it sounds strangely familiar." Thought Scott.

The Siloutted figure disappears.

"Wait, there was a place to ditch this godforsaken fogland! Oh that figures. Good thing I asked the judge if I could keep this cybernetic body, it might come in handy." Said Aaron.

"Aaron, we both have had our little disagreements here and there, but something tells me if we want to get out of here, we need to work together." Said Scott.

"At this point I'm willing to do anything to get out of this damn fog. I'm Game." Said Aaron.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Scott. "Let's go!"

The two rivals run in the northwest direction, and disappear into the fog.

Meanwhile, in the world of the living.

"GR! They must not be allowed to escape. Killing him would of been a waste if that's the case." Growled Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"You heard the mysterious man." Said Viento Diablo. "The gate back here is heavily guarded. They'll be lucky enough to even pierce the first wall.

"Fun fact." Said Cameron. "It's only been thirty seconds our time, while their conversation in the underworld was twenty minutes.

"What!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Are you messing with me Cameron...Cameron?"

We see Cameron turning bright purple as he shown choking on something.

"Vat the Hell?" Said Augustus. "Vy is he choking."

"This seems disturbing. My sensors are picking up another lifeform trying to exit Cameron's body." Said Viento Diablo.

"What?" Said Scott Pilgrim Iga.

We see a large bulge in Cameron's stomach, then it moves up into his chest, and then to his neck. Suddenly we see a man violently being regurgitated violently out of Cameron's mouth.

Everyone gasps. The person who has just been regurgitated is none other than Scott Pilgrim.

"And I thought normal vore was disturbing." Commented Scott Pilgrim Iga. "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!"

"Ha ha ha." Laughed Scott. "Quite simple, I fought my way out. Of course I had a little help."

"Scott, you're OK." Cheered Wallace.

"Phew." Said Kim and Stephen.

"Oh thank God." Said Ramona.

Scott jumps back in the ring, confronting his "killer", so to say.

"Something seems odd." Thought Scott. "For some reason, I feel like part of me has been taken away. Then again, I just came back from the dead."

"So, ready for round 2 it seems." Said Viento Diablo.

"You bet, this time, I'm at full power! HYA!" Yelled Scott. Scott runs toward Viento Diablo, and before the robot has anytime to react. Scott picks him up,  
and throws him into the air. Scott Pilgrim jumps up into the air after him, and puts him in a Piledriver stance.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh. Are you sure you are at full power Scott?" Asked Cameron. "Feeling a little empty, aren't we?"

"I have no idea what you're blabbing on about Cameron. I feel just fine." Said Scott Pilgrim.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh! Sure you are. If that's the case, than answer this question." Said Cameron. His camera lense eye then starts to operate again, and the image shown are two swords stuck in a wall. "Do these look familiar!" Yelled Cameron.

"GAH!" Screamed Scott. "But I didn't even use those!"

"The Power of Love and the Power of Understanding. Shit!" Screamed Stephen.

"They were left behind in the Underworld! That isn't good, without those, Scott's power has to have decreased dramatically!" Said Kim.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" Laughed Cameron. "Major sources of your power were left behind in order for you to return to the land of the living. I've heard of people escaping from the Underworld without extra lives before, but there was always a price to pay in return for getting their life back."

"Big deal." Said Scott. "The fact of the matter is, I still love Ramona with all my heart, and that I still changed for the better. I don't need those swords to prove that anymore."

"That maybe the case, but you're pretty much powerless without them." Said Cameron.

"Not completely powerless, this Piledriver has to do killer damage upon impact." Said Scott.

"Well, let's see here." Said Cameron. He takes a series of film from his mouth and begins to block his camera lense eye with it. The images of the film show the outcome of Scott using the Piledriver on Viento Diablo. The Piledriver smashes the robot's head open, and causes him to explode.

"HA!" Laughed Scott. "I told you this move was plenty powerful without the Power of Love and Power of Understanding."

"That may be true. But you forget, my title is "The Master of Real Life Editing!". All I have to do is destroy the part of the film where Viento Diablo is destroyed by the Piledriver, therefore making it worthless!"

Cameron cuts at least half of the film roll off.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Cameron. "Me and Falcone may have been defeated by you, Pilgrim. But now I made perfectly sure that Viento Diablo won't suffer the same fate. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. GRAAGH!"

Cameron coughs up blood, and blood randomly spurts from his neck. Cameron falls to the ground dead. Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfs the room, and the sound of a picture being taken is heard across the entire stadium. In Cameron's place, is $8.10 in coins.

"What?" Said Scott. "OH SHIT!"

Scott completes the move, and smoke envelopes the spot where they landed. When the smoke clears, it shows Viento Diablo on top of Scott, pinning him to the ground.

"Scott!" Yelled Wallace.

Scott opens his eyes. "What happened?"

"The winner of the match, Viento Diablo!" Said the random announcer.

"Ha ha ha ha." The robot laughed. "Thank you Cameron, your contribution was not in vain."

"Damn it, I've been eliminated." Said Scott. "Wallace, it's all you man."

"I don't know how to fight." Said Wallace. "And even if I did, do you really think I'm any match for that machine?"

Scott whispers into Wallace's ear. "While he wasn't looking, I managed to knab one of his screws loose. One good shot will take him out."

"Really?" Said Wallace. "Just one?"

"Yes." Scott answered. "So use whatever means, just give him a good shock, and he'll be out of both our hairs."

"Alright." Said Wallace, submittedly. "I'll do my best."

Wallace jumps into the ring.

"It's all you man." Said Scott. "Really, it's all you at this point."

"That's what he thinks." Said Kim. "Hey Stephen, ready to go?"

"Almost. Just need a few more things, and then we hit the road." Responded Stephen.

"OK Then." Said Kim.

After a few moments, Stephen comes back into the room. "Ready to go?" Asked Stephen.

"I've been ready, let's move." Said Kim.

Scott's two friends get into some sort of fancy red car, and start driving off into some random location. Where ever could they be going?

to be continued.

Author's Notes: I personally felt this chapter dragged on. Oh well, it can't be helped now. Where do you guys think Kim and Stephen are going? That's for me to know, and for you to read and find out. Anywho, read, comment, review. Don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	11. Viento Diablo Dismantled!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press, and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I don't own any of the characters and the series at all.  
I do however own the OC Characters in this story. As for the actual characters and series, I don't own any of them and any of it. That being said, enjoy the story.

Viento Diablo Dismantled!

We cut back to Roger's Centre. Wallace and Viento Diablo are shown giving each other an epic stare down. None of the two opponents say a word, or move an inch. Suddenly, Viento Diablo breaks the silence.

"So, are you going to make a move, or should I do the honors?" Viento Diablo asked. Wallace is shown standing his ground, still not moving an inch. "Very well then, I guess I'll start things off." The robot said.

Viento Diablo gets out the fan blades on his left arm, and they start to spin rapidly. A tornado is shown rapidly approaching Wallace.

"Wallace, move!" Yelled Scott, concerned about the safety of his former room mate. Wallace still stands his ground, until the tornado engulfs him.

"WALLACE!" Screamed Scott. "Huh?"

"What's this? Why isn't he being blown back?" Asked Viento Diablo. "What the?"

Viento Diablo notices the tornado is now being blown in reverse, and Viento Diablo is shown losing his ground.

"Oh, I completely forgot Wallace was psychic, wait a minute, I thought you only used it to dry yourself off." Said Scott.

"Well, that is the main reason I use it, but I can use it to do other things, like get this tornado off me!" Said Wallace, now releasing his Chi energy at full power.

Now it is Viento Diablo who get's blown back to the ropes. He recoils off the ropes and starts to run towards Wallace.

"OK, let's do this." Said Wallace. His eyes begin to glow white, and suddenly Viento Diablo begins to be lifted up into the air.

"What is going on!" Screeched the robot.

"One good smash, that should do it, just like Scott said." Thought Wallace. He planned on using his psychic abilities to lift Viento Diablo up into the air,  
and then smash the robot's head open. A good plan, or so Wallace thought.

"HARAPAVATCHI!" Shouted Viento Diablo, as he shot a ball of wind out of his fan blade stomach. Wallace notices too late, and gets knocked back.

Viento Diablo crashes to the ground, but manages to catch himself.

Wallace is sent flying into the air, and then falls back onto the ground.

"Wallace, are you OK?"

"I'll be OK, going to take a while for the pain to go away, but I'll be just fine." Said Wallace, struggling to get up.

Viento Diablo is shown shooting another tornado in Wallace's direction.

"Wallace, look out!" Yelled Scott.

Wallace turns around and sees the tornado coming, he pushes it back using chi energy again.

"Silly human, did you honestly think I'd make the same mistake twice?" Asked Viento Diablo. Viento Diablo sticks his other hand out, and releases another tornado. Viento Diablo manages to curve the tornado somehow, and Wallace gets sucked in.

"GAAHH!" Screamed Wallace.

"Wallace!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim.

Wallace is shown being pulled toward Viento Diablo, and Viento Diablo uppercuts Wallace. Wallace goes flying up into the air, and slams into the cieling.

"OW!" Yelled Wallace. Wallace falls back to the ground. "Ow Again."

"Ha ha ha ha. Now this is almost too easy." Said Viento Diablo. "Scott Pilgrim Iga, with your permission, I'd like to make this human suffer a bit more. Is that alright?" The robot asked.

"I don't care what you do." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "As long as you kill him."

"Very Well sir." Said Viento Diablo. "You're through." He said to Wallace.

He sticks one of his hands into the ground. A tornado sorrounds Wallace, and propels him upward into the air. Wallace hit's the cieling. Wallace begins to fall downwards, only to be propelled up by another tornado. Viento Diablo keeps propelling Wallace into the air, and slamming him into the cieling.

"Wallace!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim.

"Let's see how lucky your friend is when escaping the Underworld." Said Viento Diablo. Viento Diablo goes to the exact spot where Wallace is being propelled by the tornado. The fanblades in Viento Diablo's stomach begin to move rapidly, and begin to suck Wallace in.

"No! If Wallace is caught in that, he'll be sliced to ribbons!" Screamed Scott.

Wallace seems completely helpless. He can't move, being banged into the cieling multiple times really causes you to see stars, you know.

"It's been fun, but victory belongs to Team Iga. You are no threat to us anymore, just misuse. Goodbye." Said Viento Diablo, rather menacingly.

"WALLACE!" Screams Scott.

Wallace is shown getting sucked into the fan blades, the scraping of metal against flesh is heard.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Viento Diablo.

"Wallace..." Said Scott, with shock and disbelief in his voice.

"And falls another victim to my blades. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! DAH!

Wallace is shown kicking Viento Diablo in the back of his head. Viento Diablo is sent forward and falls down to the ground.

"Wallace, you're OK!" Said Scott. "But, how did you manage to escape from the fan blades?"

"Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott. Did you honestly think that I was one for fighting directly?" Asked Wallace.

"Wait, that wasn't you fighting?" Asked Scott. "If you weren't fighting Viento Diablo, then who was?"

"The Wallace you saw fighting Viento Diablo, was actually a very convincing and life like after image." Said Wallace. "So life like in fact, it even managed to convince Viento Diablo's scanners into thinking he was actually fighting the real me. Nifty huh?"

"Yes, that is very nifty." Said Scott.

"You...you...you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Yelled Viento Diablo, who managed to get back on his feet.

Viento Diablo sticks his arm out, and the fan blades on his right hand begin to spin rapidly. Suddenly, Viento Diablo begins to lose control of his arm.

"What, what the!" Yelled Viento Diablo. The hand is then soon ripped off, revealing several mechanical parts and wires. "GAAAHHH!"

Sparks start to fly out, as Viento Diablo is apparently writhing in pain at the loss of his right hand. Wallace soon rushes up to him, and puts him in some sort of bear hug.

"What the, why can't I move?" Said Viento Diablo. He then notices Wallace's eyes, which are glowing a wicked white color.

"You're holding me in place aren't you!" Yelled Viento Diablo. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You've made it this far now haven't you? Yet you find yourself not being able to finish me off. What's wrong, am I to heavy. No, it's because you don't have the guts to do so!"

"HYAH!" Screamed Wallace as he lifts Viento Diablo up. Wallace bends backwards, and slams Viento Diablo straigt on his back.

"A German Suplex!" Said a surprised Scott Pilgrim. "Can't fight my ass, that was awesome!"

"GAAHH!" Screamed Viento Diablo, sparks beginning to fly from his head now.

"Warning! Warning! Critical Damage Taken! Repeat, Critical Damage Taken! Auto Repair Systems Engaged! Auto Repair has be...en...com...pro...mi...sed..."  
Said The computer voice, getting disturbingly deeper trying to pronounce the last word.

Wallace jumps away from the sparking robot, and after a few seconds.

BOOOOOOOM!

An explosion occurs right in the spot where Viento Diablo was suplexed. Parts and pieces of the once sadistic robot are seen dropping down onto the ring, some of them burning up in the fire. After a while, the fire dies down, and Viento Diablo's parts are reduced to piles of rust. In Viento Diablo's place,  
is $14.65 in coins.

"The winner of the match, Wallace Wells!" Said the random announcer. People begin to cheer, as Team Pilgrim has gained yet another victory.

"GRR! UNACCEPTABLE!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Iga, slamming his fist onto the ringside. "Augustus, you know what to do. Kill him!"

"It vould be my pleasure, Lord Iga." Said the Brown haired muscular youth. Augustus jumps into the ring, and begins to walk over smoothly.

"That was awesome Wallace! Huh? Wallace, what's wrong?" Asked Scott.

Wallace is shown panting rapidly, that last barrage required a lot of psychic energy, using up to much of it at a time really put a toll on his body.

"Oh ho ho ho ho." Laughed Augustus. "Ist the poor baby tired? Don't vorry, I'll make sure you get to take a nap."

Augustus begins charging towards Wallace Wells at full speed.

"A DIRT NAP! HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!"

to be continued.

Author's Note: This is probably one of the best chapters I've written so far. Definately one of the best fight scenes. I don't know, what do you guys think.  
Read, Review, Comment. Don't Flame. See you next chapter. 


	12. Augustus: Fat and Muscular?

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters. I do however own the OC characters of this story. As for the actual characters and series, I don't any of them or any of it. That being said, enjoy the story.

Augustus: Fat and Muscular!

Meanwhile, back at the Commonwealth Stadium in Edmonton, we see Cole Mountains beating the ever living shit out of Mikhail Charger. We see Cole Mountains perform a suplex on the Russian warrior. Mikhail struggles to get up.

On Scott Pilgrim Oedipus' side of the ring, one of his robed minions hands him a letter. After reading the letter, Scott Pilgrim Oedipus smiles.

"Mikhail, I have just been informed that Team Pilgrim has defeated 3 members of Team Iga." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Mikhail smiles. "Oh good, now I can stop playing ragdoll for this idiot."

"Mikhail!" Screamed Cole Mountains. "Your time has come, this next attack will send you straight to Hell! HYA!" Cole Mountains starts to perform an elbow drop.

"You idiot, what you fail to realize is that I was only pretending to lose!" Mikhail jumps up and grabs Cole.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules.

Mikhail turns Cole upside down, and jumps into the air, and spins back down onto the canvas, slamming Cole's head open.

"ATOMIC BUSTER!" Screamed Mikhail.

Cole is shown coughing up blood. Mikhail let's Cole go, and Cole melts into a sludgelike substance. In Cole's place, is $11.00 in coins.

"GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Hercules, apparently at a loss of words.

Meanwhile back at the Rogers Centre.

Wallace is shown barely dodging his new opponent's, Augustus, attacks. Augustus is shown throwing punch after punch after punch.

One of the punches eventually hit, and send Wallace flying towards the ropes. Wallace get's recoiled back and is hit by a Cross Bomber.

"Is zat ze best you can do?" Asked Augustus in his ever so thick German accent. "I've seen little girls put up more of a fight."

Wallace eyes begin to glow white again, and Augustus is shown being lifted up into the air.

"Take this!" Screamed Wallace, as he is shown telepathically throwing Augustus to the cieling.

"FAT BODY TRANSFORMATION!" Screamed Augustus, before slamming into the roof, Augustus' muscles begin to shrink, all of his body is shown getting a new substance to replace it. Fat.

Augustus is slammed into the cieling, but all the damage that would of been caused, simply ripples of the new fat that Augustus just gained.

"What the?" Said Wallace.

Augustus falls back down, and when he lands, the shock of it all sends Wallace flying into the air. Soon Wallace slams into the cieling, like he hasn't been slammed enough already.

Wallace falls back to the ground and struggles to get back up.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Look at the poor baby struggle, it is funny to me." Said Augustus.

Wallace get's back up, and does some sort of psychic push thing, but it just ripples off of Augustus, who didn't move an inch.

"Wha..That should of sent you flying!" Said Wallace.

"Oh Ja? Fun fact about mein Fat Body Transformation. All ze fat in this body makes for a perfect shield, vhile the muscles make for a perfect sword. I'm so heavy, you couldn't even lift me up even vith your mind." Explained Augustus.

"Damn." Said Scott. "Now what?"

"Ho ho ho ho ho. Quite simple, dummkopf. I vin rather easily, as it seems your freund here has reached his limits." Said Augustus. "STRONG BODY TRANSFORMATION!"

The fat goes away, and is once again filled in by muscle. Augustus charges toward Wallace, and delivers a Helicopter Kick, sending Wallace flying in the other direction. Wallace uses this oppurtunity to use his powers to push himself back and kick Augustus in the face.

"GAH!" Screamed Augustus.

Wallace get's back on his feet, he is now extremly exhausted. Augustus is shown getting back on his feet.

"Damn it, if Wallace doesn't finish this fight now, he's as good as dead." Thought Pilgrim.

Wallace tries to use his psychic energy to lift Augustus up again, only to find he can't do so anymore. "Great, out of juice, what now?" Wallace thought to himself.

"Oh, vat's this, out of psychic energy baby?" Mocked Augustus. "Such a shame, you vere doing so vell."

"This can't be my limit. Granted, I never used my Chi powers to fight before, but there has got to be more than just this." Thought Wallace.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Laughed Augustus. "Come on baby, you can do it, and when I say you can, you really CAN'T!"

Augustus kicks Wallace underneath the chin and Wallace is sent flying and then slams into the cieling. Wallace falls back down, and crashes onto the ring.

"FAT BODY TRANSFORMATION!" Augustus screams. The muscle is once again replaced with fat. Augustus jumps up into the air, and starts to fall on Wallace.

"GAH!" Screamed Wallace.

"Up and Down. Up and Down. Up and Down." Said Augustus as he keeps jumping and slamming Wallace over and over again.

Suddenly, we see the same fancy car that Stephen and Kim are driving pull into a parking lot, where tons of other cars are shown.

Kim and Stephen get out of the car. "Remember where we parked." Said Kim.

"Let's do this." Responded Stephen, and they begin to run towards the stadium.

"Thats weird, where are all the guards?" Asked Kim.

Stephen points to a room, all the security guards are shown watching something. "Does that answer your question."

"Wow, what idiots." Said Kim. "Come on, hurry up."

The two enter the stadium without getting caught by the security guards, for now obvious reasons.

"Up and Down. Up and Down. Up and Down." Said Augustus.

"GAAAHHH!" Screamed Wallace.

"Ho ho ho ho." I think you've been tenderized long enough. SCALE DEATH FLIGHT!" Screamed Augustus.

Suddenly, a large weight scale appears from underneath the arena. The Scale is about the size of the arena itself, one side is up in the air, and the other is shown on the ground.

"Sit tight baby, this is almost over." Said Augustus menacingly. He picks Wallace up, and throughs him on the bottom scale.

"GAH! In his Fat Body form, jumping on that thing would cause Wallace to go up into the cieling to fast. The sudden stop and crash will kill him!" Screamed Scott.

"How very observant of you dummkopf. There isn't going to be a recognizable piece of him left after this attack." Said Augustus. "Victory is ours! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

Augustus jumps up, and lands on the scale, which rapidly goes down, sending the other scale upward. Wallace is shown flying up into the cieling at high speeds.

"WALLACE!" Screamed Scott.

"This..this is the end..Scott, I'm sorry, I did my best, there was just nothing I could do." Thought Wallace. He closes his eyes, waiting for the end.

Right as Wallace is about to hit the cieling, something grabs and pushes him out of harms way.

"What!" Said Scott. "Huh..You!"

It shows that it's actually Stephen and Kim who saved Wallace from death. They fall back down to the ground, and sit Wallace down.

"Stephen, Kim! Oh my God you guys are actually here!" Said Scott.

"VAT!" Yelled Augustus.

"GR!" Growled Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"I thank you for saving Wallace. But what are you guys doing here?

"Isn't it obvious, we're here to help." Said Kim.

"Yeah man, we're not going to let you and Wallace handle the whole situations by yourselves." Said Stephen.

"O..OK Then. Yeah. Yeah! You hear that Iga! You're in trouble now!"

"Oh am I?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Iga, in a sly tone. "Scott, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Asked Scott.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What an idiot. You only signed you and your former roomate up to fight for the tournament. I don't see their names on your team member list anywhere." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga.

Scott Pilgrim just gives a funny look, and then facepalms. "Shit, he's right."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Iga. "So really, victory really does belong to us. It looks like me and my team, or at least what's left of it, will be moving on to the second round. Heh heh heh heh heh heh. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

To be continued.

Author's Notes: If anyone got the reference at the beginning of the chapter. Kudos for them, for those who don't think it's OK, need I remind you that Scott did a Shoryuken in Book 1, and that alot of his moves seemed to be based off Street Fighter techniques. Anywho, Read, Review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	13. Kim Pines Vs Augustus Part 1

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series in anyway, or it's characters. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters and series, I don't own any of them or any of it. That being said, enjoy the story.

Kim Pines vs the Gargantuan Augustus

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Laughed Kim Pines.

"What? What are you laughing about?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"Scott, do you have the registration sheet on you by any chance?" Asked Kim.

"Huh? Oh yeah, here." Said Scott, handing over the sheet of paper.

"Gr. Are you trying my patience?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Iga.

Kim waves the registration form in the light. On the paper is Scott Pilgrim's and Wallace Well's name on the paper. Suddenly, like magic, Kim's and Stephen's name appear on the paper along side Scott's and Wallace's.

"WHAT!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"We saw Scott filling out his registration form a week prior to the tournament. Seeing how he wasn't allowed to select us, we just put down our own names in invisible ink." Explained Kim.

"That's forbidden!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"No, it isn't. The Evil Gods said Scott couldn't pick us, they didn't say anything about us signing up and joining him on our own free will." Explained Stephen.

"GRR! This isn't even legal, this match was only supposed to be my team against these two!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"Well, seeing how they registered a week before the tournament, it is legal, therefore they are allowed to compete." Said The Random Announcer reading the rules.

"GR! Fine." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga with defeat. "Ha ha ha ha. Like it's going to make a difference anyway."

Scott Pilgrim Iga makes his way back to his side of the ring.

"It's OK Scott, we're here now. The two of you just take a rest, we'll handle it from here." Said Stephen.

"Careful, these guys are as powerful as they are ruthless." Said Scott.

"So, who's going to go first?" Asked Stephen.

"I'll see if I can take on both this Augustus guy and Scott Pilgrim Iga." Said Kim. "If I lose, than you take point."

"OK. Be careful Kim." Said Stephen.

Kim Jumps into the ring, Augustus waiting patiently.

"So, mein new opponent is a baby girl, you vill break more easily than the last one." Said Augustus.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Bring it on!" Yelled Kim.

"STRONG BODY TRANSFORMATION!" Screamed Augustus, his body once again turning muscular. He begins to charge toward Kim. Kim sticks her arm out, and makes a gun shape with two of her fingers. She fires the imaginary gun, and Augustus is shown flying in the other direction.

"VAT THE!" Screamed Augustus, as he recoiled off the ropes. Kim then ducks, grabs Augustus and throws him. Augustus slams on the ground.

"GAH!" Screamed Augustus.

"GR! Don't you dare fail me like the others Augustus!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Iga.

Augustus get's back up. "That vas lucky, let's see you try that again." Said Augustus.

"Come on, if you want more than come get some." Said Kim.

"Ho ho ho ho. If zat is vat you vish, than so shall it be!" Said Augustus, once again beginning to charge.

Kim does the gun thing again, and Augustus is once again sent flying and recoils of the ropes. Kim gets in the same throwing position again. Augustus smiles.

"FAT BODY TRANSFORMATION!" Screamed Augustus, his muscle turning into fat once more. Kim has noticeably more trouble trying to lift him.

"Oh shit, he's trying to crush me!" Thought Kim.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho." Laughed Augustus.

"Grr..GRAH!" Screamed Kim as he managed to throw Augustus off of her.

Augustus slams onto the ground, sitting on his ass.

"Ho ho ho ho ho. The perfect defense." Said Augustus.

Kim tries the gun thing again, but this time it only ripples off of the fat.

"Damn it. What now?" Thought Kim.

Augustus jumps into the air, and then falls back to the ground. The shock made on the ground sends Kim up into the air, and she falls back flat on her ass,  
the ring still shaking, making it hard for her to stand back up.

"STRONG BODY TRANSFORMATION!" Screamed Augustus, his fat turning into muscle. Augustus runs up and gets her into a bear hug. Augustus then jumps up into the air and then throws Kim back to the ground. Augustus tries to perform an elbow drop. Kim see's the attack, and rolls out of the way.

Kim gets back up, as does Augustus. Kim charges and tries to deliver a flying sidekick.

"FAT BODY TRANSFORMATION!" Screamed Augustus, turning fat again. Kim's kick barely does anything, as it shown penetrating the fat only a little.

Augustus grabs Kim and and starts to spin, Augustus then throws Kim to the ropes. Kim recoils off the ropes, and is then hit by a Cross Bomber.

"SCALE DEATH FLIGHT!" Screamed Augustus. A large weight scale once again rising from the ground.

"Oh no, not this move!" Yelled Scott.

"What? What's wrong, is this move fatal?" Asked Stephen.

"It would of killed Wallace if you guys didn't save him." Said Scott. "The force of the crash, if Augustus is as heavy as I think he is, will be enough to break every bone in Kim's body!"

"What! Kim, get out of there!" Screamed Stephen.

"Iz to late for zat, she is as gut as dead." Said Augustus placing her on the bottom scale. "RAAH!" Screamed Augustus as he jumped on the top part of the scale. The top scale goes down, and Kim is sent flying rapidly upward.

"AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Kim, who soon crashes into the cieling.

CRASH!

"KIM!" Screamed Scott, Stephen, and Wallace in unison.

Kim is shown coughing up blood. She begins to fall back down. Kim soon crashes on her backside.

"HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!" Laughed Augustus loudly.

"Oh my God, Kim." Said a shocked Scott Pilgrim.

Kim is on the ground, and she is shown to still be breathing.

"Vat? That's impossible. That last attack should of killed her." Said Augustus.

Kim is shown struggling to get back up.

"She's still alive!" Said Stephen.

"Oh thank God." Said Scott. "Kim, don't try getting back up, just stay down!"

"Grr. No way, if this fight is going anywhere, it's going to be in my favor. I didn't come all the way here to lose to this steroid junkie fatso hybrid."  
Said Kim. "I won't lose, not to this retard." Kim is back on her feet, but struggling just to stay up.

"You should of listened to your friends, baby." Said Augustus. "Dis time, I really am going to kill you. Ho ho ho ho ho ho."

Augustus jumps near Kim, and grabs her. Augustus jumps to the weight and places her on the bottom scale again.

"Oh no, not again!" Said Scott.

"If this does not work, I'm screwed!" Said Kim.

"SCALE DEATH FLIGHT!" Screamed Augustus as he jumps up into the air.

"KIM!" Screamed Scott, Stephen, and Wallace again.

Kim jumps up into the air, and soon afterwards, Augustus lands on the top scale, propelling the bottom scale up. Kim isn't being propelled upward, because she wasn't on the bottom scale when it went up.

"VAT THE!" Screamed Augustus.

Kim then proceeds to elbow drop the scale that was just propelled up. The force of the elbow drop is enough to propel the scale Augustus is on up. Augustus is then propelled rapidly in the air.

"Inconcievable!" Screamed Augustus, before his head get's slammed on the cieling. Augustus falls back down and slams into the ring.

Kim is shown struggling to get back on her feet again. She lifts her head up, and gasps, as Augustus is shown getting back on his feet. Blood is shown trickling down his forehead.

"That vas a nice reversal, maybe you aren't as much of a baby as I made you out to be." Said Augustus. "But now, you have seriously pissed me off."

Augustus starts walking towards a struggling Kim.

"I'm going to kill you." Said Augustus. "But I'm going to make it nice and slow for you."

Augustus kicks Kim, sending her flying to the ropes, and she get's recoiled back at Augustus.

"STRONG BODY TRANSFORMATION!" Augustus Screamed. His fat turns into muscle. He grabs Kim, and begins to bear hug her.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Kim.

"KIM!" Screamed Scott, Stephen and Wallace once more.

"And vat better vay to do zat, then to squeeze the life out of you? Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Laughed Augustus.

To be continued.

Author's Notes: "Why do Kim and Stephen spontaneously know how to fight?" Once again, all will be revealed in the prequel story. Anywho, read, review, don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	14. Kim Pines vs Augustus Part 2: Conclusion

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press, and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I don't own the series or the characters in any way, shape or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, not a single one of them belongs to me. That being said, enjoy the story.

Kim Pines vs Augustus: The Conclusion!

We are shown Kim struggling to get out of the bear hug Augustus has her in. Augustus is shown holding on to her tight, with no intent of letting her go.

"How does it feel, girl? How does it feel to have the life squeezed out of you?"

Augustus tightens the grip.

"AAAHHH!" Kim Screamed.

"This is insane, any moment now she'll be dead. We have to do something." Said Stephen.

"It would be wise to stay where you are." Threatened Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Unless of course you want to go through me."

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Kim once more.

"Ho ho ho ho ho. Come now girl, it vill all be over soon enough." Said Augustus.

Kim is still shown struggling to get out. We see her squeezing her hand repeatedly. Suddenly, she stops squeezing her hand, and it goes limp.

"KIM!" Screamed all the Team Pilgrim members!

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho." Laughed Augustus. "I told you it vould be over. Enjoy the pits of Hell you bitch."

Augustus let's go of Kim's limp body, and it falls back and slams onto the ground.

"Kim no!" Screamed Scott.

Kim all of a sudden opens her eyes, and slide kicks Augustus in the back of the head.

"Was zum Teufel!(Translation: What the hell!)" Said Augustus as he falls flat on his face.

"Oh thank God, she's OK!" Exclaimed Scott.

Augustus gets back up. "How did you?" Asked Augustus.

"Don't feel bad, fatass. You actually did successfully manage to kill me. I just had an extra life handy." Said Kim.

"GR! Ich t te Sie!(Translation: I'll kill you!)" Yelled Augustus. "STRONG BODY TRANSFORMATION!"

All of Augustus' fat turns into muscle once more, and he begins to charge at Kim.

Kim just stands there, keeping her cool.

"Kim, move out of the way!" Yelled Stephen.

Kim makes the finger gun, and points it at Augustus' feet. She fires it, and Augustus comedically trips.

Kim jumps over the tripping Augustus, and then grabs him by the feet. She begins to spin around, dragging Augustus along with her. She let's go and throws Augustus to one of the ring posts.

SLAM!

"GRAH!" Screamed Augustus.

"Way to go Kim!" Yelled Scott excitedly.

"That had to have done it, his defense is crap in this form, he just has to be down after that." Thought Kim.

Augustus is shown not moving at all.

Everybody, even the audience is silent, suddenly we here the German warrior's dreadful laugh.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho." Laughed Augustus, regaining his footing. Now his entire face is covered in blood.

"Damn, not good enough." Said Kim.

"Just admit it girl, you can't vin. I have vithstood all of your attacks and counters, vat more could you do to me?" Asked Augustus cockily.

"Gr." Growled Kim.

"FAT BODY TRANSFORMATION!" Screamed Augustus, his muscle once again turning into fat. "DESCENDING METEOR!"

Augustus jumps up into the air, and rolls himself into a ball. He falls like a rock back down, and the impact causes a minor tremor. Kim loses her balance,  
and random parts of the cieling fall out.

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled Scott. Him and his friends barely dodged the debris. One second off and they would of been crushed beneath.

Kim looks up, and see's a piece of debris falling towards her. She does the finger gun thing, and the piece of debris breaks into smaller pieces.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho." Laughed Augustus. "That vas just a preview on vats to come girl. The next Descending Meteor will be right on top of you.  
DESCENDING METEOR!"

Augustus jumps up and rolls into a ball again, he then begins to descend on the location where Kim is laying.

"KIM!" Scott, Wallace, and Stephen yell in unison.

"Oh Hell no! You already killed me once, and once is quite enough thank you!" Yelled Kim. Kim rolls her legs, and kicks the ball form of Augustus. Seeing how he's in Fat Body form, the kick is merely holding the ball in place.

"Ho ho ho ho." Laughed Augustus, still in ball form. "Your last efforts are vorthless. You are getting crushed vhether you like it or not!"

"That's what you think." Said Kim. Kim performs the finger gun and it sends Augustus back up into the air.

"VAT THE! ZAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Yelled Augustus. Augustus is then slammed into one of the backup lights, and begins getting electrocuted.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Augustus. Augustus begins to fall back down, the electricity forcing him to constantly switch between Strong Body and Fat Body forms.

"You're going to get your's now fat boy!" Said Kim. Kim jumps up into the air, and grabs Augustus, and clings to his neck.

"If this does not work!" Thought Kim.

The two reach the ring, and Kim slams Augustus' face onto the canvas. "BRAIN BUSTER!" Yelled Kim.

Augustus coughs blood, and then for some reason explodes.

BOOOM!

Kim gracefully escapes the explosion. Augustus' head is seen rolling around, with no blood trail for some reason.

Scott Pilgrim Iga slams his fists onto the ring. "DAMN IT!" He yelled. "Augustus, you are a disgrace to Team Iga, every last one of you is a disgrace to Team Iga, and the Evil Gods in general!"

Augustus is shown smirking. "Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho." Laughed Augustus, well, what's left of him. "Believe me Lord Iga, I refuse to lose to babies!"

In the air, we see one of Augustus' detached arm, also not leaving a trail of blood.

"You think you won..." Said Augustus' head, which is slowly turning to sludge. "Think again." Augustus' head has now fully melted into a puddle of sludge.

Augustus' arm begins to drop like a rock. Kim looks up and see's the arm. "HOLY SHIT!" She screamed.

The arm hits Kim dead in the face, and she goes flying in the other direction. Kim hit's a ring post, and doesn't get back up.

"KIM!" Screamed Scott, Stephen and Wallace. They go and check up on her.

"She's out cold." Said Wallace.

"Both contestants are unable to battle, this match is a draw." Said the random announcer.

"So, it seems all that's left to do is take out Iga, and then we win." Said Scott. "Stephen..."

"What is it?" Asked Stephen.

"It's all up to you man. Me, Wallace, and now Kim have been eliminated. You're going to have to face Iga by yourself." Said Scott.

"I know." Said Stephen entering the ring.

"Stephen, I don't know how strong this guy is, he's probably as strong as me. Just watch yourself man." Warned Scott.

"Ha, please Scott. Nobody is as strong as you." Said Stephen.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. So, instead of fighting the team commander, I'm stuck with one of his lapdogs. This will surely be an assured victory." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga cockily.

"Just because you look like Scott, doesn't mean your as powerful as him. You're going down, plain and simple." Said Stephen.

"You're right about one thing, I ain't as powerful as the original." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Truth be told I'm actually far stronger."

"What?" Said Stephen.

"Right now as we speak, I am being constantly powered by the Evil God of Stealth. Tell me, can a mortal like you stand up to the power of a god?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"Gr!" Growled Stephen.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Let's find out shall we!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Iga, as he charges forward.

to be continued.

Author's notes: Well, the heroes are finally fighting one of the Evil Gods. Well, Stephen is fighting an Evil God. No wait, it's just someone else with the same name as Scott Pilgrim being possessed by an Evil God. You get the point. Anywho, read, comment, and review. Don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	15. Final Battle of the First Round! Part 1

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I don't own the series or any of it's characters. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I don't own any of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Final Battle of the First Round! Part 1

Meanwhile Back at Commonwealth Stadium.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Is this seriously all the "mighty" Team Hercules has to offer?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus in a highly pompous voice. "It would be wise to just give up now and spare yourself a painful death."

"I NEVER QUIT!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules. "MORRIS, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

A young man, with black hair, blue eyes, and a small black beard enters the ring.

"Tie with this idiot. I personally want to be the one that shuts that roid injected buffoon up." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"Ha ha ha ha. As you wish lord Oedipus." Said Mikhail.

"ROLLOUT!" Said the black haired youth, rolling up into a ball and charging towards Mikhail. Mikhail simply punches the guy away from him. The black haired youth, whom we assume is Morris, turns back to normal.

"Cross Bomber!" Yelled Mikhail with his right arm sticking out.

Morris sticks his left arm out in the same fashion as Mikhail, and begins charging toward him. The two eventually connect, both fighters having their consecutive Cross Bombers hitting each others necks.

Both fighters fall to the ground, KOed. Well, Morris is KOed anyway.

"Both fighters are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." Said the random announcer.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Maybe your team isn't that much of a failure, Hercules. But then again, the match only ended the way it did is because I ordered it to."  
Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"WHAT!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules.

"You think that idiot actually stood a chance against Mikhail? You are as stupid as you look." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED THESE LOSERS TO TAKE OUT YOUR WEAKLING TEAMMATES OUT!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules.

"You're not fighting my other teammates, you're fighting me. Get in here!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus as he enters the ring.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THAT'S EVEN BETTER! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Hercules also entering the ring.

The two evil Scott Pilgrims charge at each other, both begin to throw their fists, the two connect. So much power comes from the attack, it makes the entire ring shake.

Meanwhile, back at Rogers Centre Stadium.

"HYA!" Yelled Stephen as he is shown charging towards Scott Pilgrim Iga. Stephen throws a punch, and Scott Pilgrim Iga cooly dodges it. Stephen continues to throw more punches, while Iga just simply dodges them.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. I can do this all day, but sadly that would be to boring." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. Iga knees Stephen in the solar plexus, and Stephen loses his breath.

"Stephen!" Yelled Scott.

Scott Pilgrim Iga ducks down, and disappears in a puff of smoke. Scott Pilgrim Iga reappears in the air, with a katana at hand. He begins to descend towards Stephen, with the sword sticking out.

Stephen sees the attack, and dodges the slash. Scott Pilgrim Iga begins to charge towards Stephen, repeatedly attempting to stab him.

Scott Pilgrim Iga jumps back and disappears again. Iga appears behind Stephen, and slashes the sword. Stephen swiftly dodges the attack, and kicks the sword out of Scott Pilgrim Iga's hand.

The sword lands outside of the arena, almost hitting Scott. "Hey, watch it Stephen, I was already killed once today!" He yelled.

Stephen jumps away from Scott Pilgrim Iga, and retains a defensive stance.

"Ha. I'll give you credit Stephen, you're lasting a lot longer than I anticipated. But if you really think you have a chance at victory, then think again."  
Said Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"I don't plan on losing to a fake like you." Said Stephen. "You're going down whether you like it or not!"

Stephen charges toward Scott Pilgrim Iga again, who simply disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Where did he go?" Thought Stephen, as he looked around.

Scott Pilgrim Iga appears right behind him. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. NEEDLE RAIN TECHNIQUE!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga.

Stephen turns around, and spots Iga. Iga is pointing upwards. Stephen looks up and sees a whole crap load of needles falling towards him.

"OH SHIT!" Yelled Stephen. Stephen begins to run, only for a few needles to pierce his back and his legs.

"GAH!" Screamed Stephen, as he trips and falls on the mat.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Get used to the pain, because I guarantee it's far from over."

Stephen begins to get up, but he feels a sharp pain on his legs, preventing such a thing.

"Damn it." Thought Stephen. He tries pulling the needles out, the pain get's work. "AH! Son of a bitch!" He cursed to himself.

"I would highly advise not to pull those needles out, they hurt like Hell when they get in, and hurt like Hell when pulled out." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga, with a sadistic look on his face.

Scott Pilgrim Iga then kicks Stephen in the face, sending him flying to the ropes. The needles are sent in deeper, and as a result, hurt Stephen more.

"AAHH!" Stephen Screamed.

Scott Pilgrim Iga charges and drop kicks Stephen while he's down. Scott Pilgrim begins to repeatedly kick Stephen in the chest.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Come on, you're making this too easy. At least block these kicks, or something." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga sarcastically.

Scott Pilgrim Iga continues his assault. Stephen manages to get one of the needles out of his back, with a pained expression on his face.

"Does taking it in the chest hurt?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Iga. "This kick will go straight to your face!" Said Scott Pilgrim Iga.

Just when Scott Pilgrim Iga's kick is about to make contact with Stephen's face. Stephen puts the needle between him and Scott Pilgrim Iga's kick.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga, as the needle get's into his foot. "Son of a bitch! That stings!"

Scott Pilgrim Iga, sits down, and begins to pull out the needle. Stephen takes the time to remove the remaining needles on his body as well. Blood pours out with each needle pulled.

Stephen get's back up, as does Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"That was pretty clever of you." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "I'll admit, I did not see that coming, but it won't happen again!"

"Same here pal." Said Stephen. "And you bet that theres going to be a lot more where that came from."

"We'll see about that you bastard!" Said Scott Pilgrim Iga, who begins to charge forward. Stephen also begins to charge forward.

"HYA!" Both combatants screamed. Both begin to throw their fists. The two fists connect. So much power was being thrown by both contestants, it caused the ring to shake.

The two begin to wrestle, and grapple each other.

"GR!" Growled Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"GRAH!" Screamed Stephen as he began to lift Scott Pilgrim Iga up.

"What the!" Said Scott Pilgrim Iga.

Stephen performs a German Suplex on Scott Pilgrim Iga, slamming his head on the mat.

"Wow! Nice one Stephen!" Yelled Scott.

Stephen jumps away from Scott Pilgrim Iga. He gets into a defensive stance, preparing for the next attack.

For the longest time, Scott Pilgrim Iga is still. It feels like years before we actually see the next movement.

Suddenly, Scott Pilgrim Iga jumps back up into the air, and gracefully lands on his feet.

"Damn it, I thought for sure that was it." Thought Scott.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Well done Stephen, your performance shows that you're more than meets the eye. How you lasted this long against me is indeed a feat no ordinary man could ever pull off."

"He's planning something." Thought Stephen. "Whatever it is, I cannot let my guard down for a second."

"But.." Began Scott Pilgrim Iga.

"Huh?" Thought Stephen.

"But sadly for you, you also made the mistake of trying my patience. You will now pay the price in full." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "FLAME COAT TECHNIQUE!"

Suddenly, smoke begins to be emitted from Scott Pilgrim Iga's body. Soon enough, flames engulf Scott Pilgrim Iga's entire body. Despite this, none of Scott Pilgrim Iga's skin or clothes burn.

"What the hell!" Yelled Stephen.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Iga. "You like it, it's called my Flame Coat Technique. I don't feel any burns naturally, but the moment you touch me is the moment you begin to burn."

"AH!" Yelled Scott.

"Shit, what now?" Thought Stephen.

"This match is as good as over." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "And I win! Ha ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

To be continued.

Author's Notes: Things are beginning to get really exciting ain't they. Well, it is the end of the first round, so it should. Will Stephen pull through, what about the fight between Scott Pilgrim Oedipus and Scott Pilgrim Hercules? You got to keep reading in order to find out. Read, comment, review. Don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	16. Final Battle of the First Round! Part 2

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or it's characters in any way shape,  
or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I own none of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Final Battle of The First Round! Part 2

"Ugh, shit, the flames are to hot." Said Stephen.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! If you can't take the heat, then victory is completely mine." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Let's make things even more interesting, shall we?"

Scott Pilgrim Iga grabs all the ropes, and the ring posts, upon touching them, they too, begin to burn.

"You got to be shitting me!" Yelled Scott. "There has to be some sort of foul in this."

"This tournament is being hosted by the Evil Gods, there is no rules." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "PHEONIX CHARGE!"

Scott Pilgrim Iga jumps into the air, and dashes toward Stephen in a fireball. Stephen sticks his arms out to block the attack.

"AH! SHIT!" Screamed Stephen, as his hands begin to burn.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. What's wrong, to hot for you?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Iga mockingly. He breaks the attack and drop kicks Stephen across the ring. Stephen get's caught in the ropes, and begins to burn more.

Stephen's jacket gets ignited, and begins to burn. "GAH!" Stephen Screamed. Stephen than takes off the jacket and throws it out of the ring.

"RAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Iga, running towards Stephen. "PHEONIX CHARGE!"

Does the fireball dash again, this time, Stephen simply slides under it.

"This is ridiculous, that Flame Coat of his makes it impossible to attack and block him. I have to find a way to extinguish the fire, but how?" Thought Stephen.

"RISING MAGMA!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga. Iga punches the ring floor, and pillars of fire begin to rise from the ground. All of which are heading towards Stephen.

Stephen simply moves out of the way, but the fire pillars keep following him.

"Oh good, I love homing attacks." Stephen thought sarcastically. Stephen takes a defensive stance.

"What's Stephen doing, does he really think he can block that!" Said Wallace.

"FORCE FIELD!" Screamed Stephen. Soon he is covered in a blue shield like projection.

"What? I didn't know Stephen was psychic." Said Wallace.

"He isn't." Said Scott. "He bought some sort of artifact which can let him use chi attacks, plainly called the Chi Amulet."

It shows a large blue crystal necklace around Stephen's neck, you can't see in plain sight, because it reaches down to his chest.

"Chi Amulet, I had no idea that such an artifact existed." Said Wallace.

"It was made by some really powerful psychic from the olden days, and whoever possesses it, gains the same abilities as the previous wearer." Explained Scott. "He got for 100 bucks at some antique shop. Since then, his fighting and mental power has dramatically increased."

"What the!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga. Stephen is shown being protected by the force field. The attack ends, and Scott Pilgrim Iga frowns. "So, you're a psychic. How long were you planning on hiding that power?"

"Well, I was going to wait for the right moment. But seeing how you now know, this complicates things." Said Stephen.

"Oh I see. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You were going to use your powers to finish me off when you had the chance." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "And now that I know,  
things aren't going to go as planned for you, correct?"

"GR!" Growled Stephen.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! If you had these powers all along, you should of used them when you had the chance. It's to late for that now!"  
Yelled Scott Pilgrim Iga. "PHEONIX CHARGE!"

Does the the fireball dash, which breaks through the Force Field. "GAH!" Screamed Stephen as he hits the ground.

Scott Pilgrim Iga rebounds off the ropes, and performs an elbow drop onto Stephen.

"GAH!" Screamed Stephen, once again being burned into the flames. Scott Pilgrim Iga lifts him up and throws him in the air. Stephen's head slams into the cieling, and Stephen begins to fall back down.

"STEPHEN!" Yelled Scott and Wallace.

"RISING PHEONIX!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga, now doing an upward version of the Pheonix Charge. He slams into Stephen, sending him upwards. Stephen then slams into the cieling again, and Scott Pilgrim Iga proceeds to slam into him a second time.

"GAH!" Screamed Stephen again.

"Not so tough now, if you don't have time to use your mind, you don't have time to defend yourself, am I correct? DESCENDING PHEONIX!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga, grabbing Stephen, and performing a Spinning Piledriver.

Stephen coughs up blood, but he isn't dead yet.

"You're a lot tougher than you look, I'll give you that." Said Scott Pilgrim Iga. "If this next attack doesn't kill you, I don't know what will."

Scott Pilgrim Iga picks up Stephen, and places him back on his feet. He then breaks two holes in the ring, and sticks Stephen's feet down there.

"It's time, your final hour is at hand!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga.

Stephen struggles to get his feet out of the holes, only to find it's no good. "Damn it!" Said Stephen.

"It would take a miracle for you to get out of those holes I placed your feet in. I really hope you like this ring, because this is the place where you will be buried!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga. "Finishing Technique! ULTIMA FIRE DRILL!"

Scott Pilgrim Iga begins to spin rapidly upward, Scott Pilgrim Iga goes at an arc and begins to drill downward.

"STEPHEN!" Yelled Both Scott and Wallace.

"Ha ha ha ha. Jokes on you Iga, this is the exact moment I was waiting for. CHI CYCLONE!" Screamed Stephen.

Suddenly a large gust of wind beginf to engluf Stephen. It rises upward, and begins to disrupt Scott Pilgrim Iga's attack. "H-Hey! What's going on!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Iga.

The force of the wind becomes at least 7 times stronger than before, it gets Stephen out of the holes, and it propels Scott Pilgrim Iga upwards,  
extinguishing his Flame Coat in the process.

"AAAHHHH!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Iga being propelled upward. Scott Pilgrim Iga then crashes into the cieling. "GAH!" He Screamed.

Stephen jumps up into the air, and throws Scott Pilgrim Iga to the ground.

SLAM!

Stephen get's into Elbow Drop stance. "GUILLOTINE DROP!" He Screams. Stephen performs a standard elbow drop, and it crushes Iga's neck.

"GUHA!" Scott Pilgrim Iga is shown coughing up blood. His body then goes limb.

Stephen jumps away from the body, which then disappears into a puff of smoke. In Scott Pilgrim Iga's place, is $100,000,000 in a huge pile of coins.

"The first round has been concluded! The Winner of the match, Stephen Stills! And the winner of the First Round, TEAM PILGRIM!" Screamed The Announcer rather enthusiastically. All the people who were watching begin to cheer.

"WAY TO GO STEPHEN!" Yelled Scott happily.

Wallace is shown whistling a victory whistle.

"YES! GO SCOTT, GO SCOTT!" Cheered Ramona, still watching the match.

"Moan" Grumbled a confused Kim Pines, as she has just woken up. "What happened? Did we win?" Asked Kim.

"Hell yeah, we did." Said Scott. "We beat the hell out of those Team Iga freaks. Just like we're going to do with the next set of guys. We're moving onto the second round! WOO HOO!"

"GO TEAM PILGRIM! GO TEAM PILGRIM! Go TEAM PILGRIM!" The Audience repeatedly chanted.

"Let's get out of here.." Said Stephen.

"What's wrong?" Asked Scott.

"While we may have one, we still took our share of damage." Said Stephen.

"Oh yeah, that includes me too." Said Scott. "I'm pretty sure there's an infirmary around here, let's go."

The victorious, but beaten up Team Pilgrim members leave, and soon afterwards, all of the audience and the announcer begins to leave as well. A few moments later, the room is empty.

Suddenly, the Evil God of Stealth appears in the center of the room, floating in mid air.

"So, it seems that my champion has been defeated." Said The Evil God of Stealth. "The God of Cunning will not be pleased with this report." The Evil God soon disappears, leaving nothing but a dark room.

Author's Notes: Of course Team Pilgrim was going to win. This was only the first round though, so more fights are to come. And Yeah, Stephen having Psychic Powers, it was pretty much explains how and why he has them in now. It is a thing he gains in the Prequel story, which I plan to write after this. But enough rambling. Please Read, Review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	17. Stage Set for the Second Round!

Disclaimer:"Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series in any way, shape, or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I don't own any of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Stage Set for the Second Round!

Back at Commonwealth Stadium.

We see the 2 evil Scott Pilgrims wrestling with each other. It seems that Scott Pilgrim Hercules has the advantage as Scott Pilgrim Oedipus is constantly being pushed back.

"RAH!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Hercules, as he throws Scott Pilgrim Oedipus in the air.

"GAH!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"HYA!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Hercules, jumping after him. Scott Pilgrim Hercules grabs Oedipus, and begins to spin rapidly, falling down back to the ring.

"FINAL DRILL DRIVER!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Hercules. He completes the move, and slams Scott Pilgrim Oedipus' head onto the ring.

"GUHA!" Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus as he coughed up blood.

Scott Pilgrim Hercules let's Scott Pilgrim Oedipus' body go, and he then looks at the rest of his teammates. "SO! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS BRAVE ENOUGH TO FACE ME NEXT! COME ON, I'LL TAKE YOU OUT LIKE I DID YOUR PATHETIC LEADER! Scott Pilgrim Hercules yelled.

"Pathetic am I?" Said a seemingly undamaged Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "If anyone is pathetic, it's you Hercules."

"WHAT, HOW DID YOU! THAT LAST ATTACK SHOULD OF KILLED YOU! Scott Pilgrim Hercules Screamed.

"Should of, that attack couldn't kill a cockroach. This on the other hand..." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, who soon disappears.

"WHAT THE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Screamed the overly muscular Scott Pilgrim look alike.

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus appears right in front of Scott Pilgrim Hercules, Oedipus than punches Hercules in the solar plexus. Scott Pilgrim Hercules loses his breath.

"HYA!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, as he rapidly punches the ever living shit out of Scott Pilgrim Hercules. Scott Pilgrim Oedipus than grabs Hercules, and throws him into the air.

"HYA!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus as he jumps up after Hercules. Oedipus grabs Hercules' arms from the back and places his legs over them.

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Hercules.

"What does it look like, finishing this fight!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, and Scott Pilgrim Hercules fall back onto the ring.  
Scott Pilgrim Hercules' head is smashed open. "SHINING METEOR DROP!" Screamed the now victorious Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"GUHA!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Hercules coughing up blood. Scott Pilgrim Oedipus let's go of the body, and jumps away.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!" Said Scott Pilgrim Hercules, who then violently explodes. In Scott Pilgrim Hercules' place, is $100,000,000 in a huge bundle of coins.

Everyone in the audience is silent. Nobody dared to open in either cheering or jeering. The random announcer breaks the silence.

"The winner of the match, Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, the winner of the first round, is Team Oedipus!" Said the random announcer, with a hint of fear in his voice.

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, and a now revived Mikhail Charger are shown raising their arms victory.

"Before I forget." Said Mikhail. Mikhail then proceeds to stab an unconcious Morris Howitzer, killing him. Morris turns to sludge, which melts. In Morris'  
place is $10.30 in coins.

Suddenly, we hear a small clap in the background. Scott Pilgrim Oedipus looks around, seeing who could possibly be clapping. He looks in front of him, and sees a very familiar character wearing old fashioned warrior clothing, baige colored skin.

"Minos?" Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"In the flesh." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Congratulations on your victory, put up quite a show."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Seeing how I am one to simply get down to business, I am here to tell you that it will be me and my team whom you and your team will face next." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Team? Ha ha ha! What team! All I see is you. Unless your teammates are invisible, your all alone here." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Who would of guessed that the God of Brutality's champion would be a joker." Scott Pilgrim Oedipus and his team proceed to laugh at Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Oh, believe me, you will meet my team soon enough. See you at McMahon Stadium." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. He turns around and leaves.

"Oh, you bet I'll be there. Me and my team will slaughter you and your team just as easily as we did Hercules'." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "Let's get out of here."

Team Oedipus leaves, and soon afterward, everyone at Commonwealth also leaves.

Meanwhile, we cut to Ramona and Scott walking together in the park. Scott Pilgrim is shown having his torso bandaged, as that was the last thing that was damaged in his match against Viento Diablo.

"I thought for sure I lost you in the third match. I regained my confidence that you would be safe once I saw you escape." Said Ramona. "How did you get out anyway? The gates to the Living World were well guarded."

"Well, me and Aaron trudged on for an hour just to get to the gates. We encountered this huge three headed dog..." Began Scott.

"Cerberus?" Asked Ramona.

"Yeah, that." Said Scott. "We thought it would be an easy fight, man we were wrong. With three heads, it could see all angles, making it impossible to attack, and run around him."

"That still doesn't answer how you escaped though."

"Aaron. He managed to catch the dog off guard by grabbing it's tail. He told me to run. I tried to help him, but he punched me through the gate. Than I kept falling, and falling, and falling, until I finally managed to find a small entry to this world. Unfortunately, it just so happened to be Cameron's mouth."  
Finished Scott.

"Wait, Aaron saved your life? After you killed him so brutally when he was alive? That seems so unlike him." Said Ramona.

"People change. Hell, sometimes it takes death for it to happen. Now that you mention it, I can't help but feel bad. God only knows what happened to Aaron afterward." Said Scott.

Scott's cell phone begins to ring, he answers it.

"Hello?" Asked Scott.

"Scott, it's me Kim." Said Kim.

"Oh hey Kim, how's your head treating you?" Asked Scott.

"A lot better than when I woke up. Still hurts though." Replied Kim. "Scott, there is something I need to tell you, it's about Iga."

"What could be so important about him? He's dead now isn't he. He was just an evil clone. An imperfect one at that." Said Scott.

"That's the thing, he's not just a stereotypical evil clone." Said Kim.

"What?" Asked Scott. "If he's not a clone, than what is he?"

"It turns out, that it was actually a master thief, Scott Granger Pilgrim. His specialty was pickpocketing and stealing precious diamonds." Said Kim.

"So wait, you're telling me the guy we just faced wasn't an evil clone, but another actual Scott Pilgrim?" Asked Scott.

"Yes. Also, I found out who won the Team Oedipus vs Team Hercules fight. Team Oedipus came out the victor with a near flawless victory."

"So, that's our potential opponent in the finals." Said Scott.

"Yes, but he's only potential, there is also a chance we get to face Scott Pilgrim Minos and his team." Replied Kim.

Scott looks forward, and sees another familiar character, wearing orange knight armor, with a green orb on his chest plate. He is being followed by two characters wearing orange robes.

"Speaking of opponents Kim, I'm going to have to call you back." Said Scott as he hangs up the phone. "Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, I presume?"

"You presume correctly Scott. That was just dumb luck, you and your team winning against Team Iga." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "I assure you, that the same luck you had against them will not be there when you face us. Allow me to introduce you to some of the heavy hitters on my team!"

The first robed figure removes his robe. Underneath is a large bulky robot with exhaust pipes protruding from his back. The visor resembles sunglasses, and the helmet resembles that of a racecar drivers. His overall color scheme seems to be a green torso, silver legs, green feet, green helmet, silver arms,  
green shoulders, and white hands.

The second robed figure also removes his robe, revealing himself to be a large red golem, with an Egyptian style eye on his chest. Mostly, he resembles a large statue made of red rocks, and easily stands to be 7 feet in height. He has the face of the Egyptian god Horus.

"Tabo Kikai! Obelisk! Attack!"

The first figure, Tabo Kikai tries to rush forward and begins to strike at Scott with a flurry of punches. Scott simply grabs Tabo and performs a German Suplex on him.

Obelisk the second figure, starts to rush towards Scott, Scott jumps up to his face level, and performs Ryu's(Street Fighter) move, the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (Hurricane Kick) on him. The large golem falls on his back.

"Wow, those are your heavy hitters, a couple of losers who are easily knocked out?" Said Scott Pilgrim mockingly.

"GR!" Both individuals begin to growl as they get back up. The two begin to charge toward Scott again. "Enough. I SAID ENOUGH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "It seems we'll have to settle this at round two, two weeks from now. Come on you two, play time is over."

The two begin to follow Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, as he walks away from Scott and Ramona. Tabo Kikai and Obelisk look back and give Scott a threatening glare.

"Wow, you wiped the floor with those guys." Said Ramona, though not with surprise, as she does clearly know that Scott is capable of doing these types of things rather easily.

"They'll be back." Said Scott. "They'll be back for more in two weeks."

"Where are you going for your next match anyways?" Asked Ramona.

"BC Place." Said Scott. "All the way in Vancouver."

"Knock em dead Scott." Said Ramona, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The two start to walk the other way, holding each others hand as they walk out.

Author's Note: So the grounds have been set for the second. Excited? Propably not, but hey if you are than power to you. Anywho, Read, Comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	18. Team Minos Assemble!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or it's characters in any way, shape,  
or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I don't own a single one of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Team Minos Assemble!

Location: California State University, Los Angeles, California.

We see Scott Pilgrim Minos in an unfamiliar dorm room. Behind him, is a huge shit ton of knives. Scott Pilgrim Minos cooly dodges another one. "Ms. Chau,  
can we please simply talk this over like normal human beings."

"BITE ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Yelled a familiar Asian girl. The girl has black hair, with a piece of it being red. She is wearing overall black clothing. She would aslo be wearing a familiar blue and purple scarf around her neck, but she doesn't have it on at the moment.

"Will you please just hear me out." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos, as he dodges yet another knife.

"You made it perfectly clear why the Hell you're here. You were planning to have me join your team, so you could use me to help you kill Scott!" Said the Asian girl, throwing yet another knife.

"No, that isn't why I'm here. I'm here for the exact opposite reason, actually." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos, barely dodging the knife the girl just threw at him. "Knives, will you please just listen to me!" He yelled.

Scott Pilgrim Minos runs up and grabs Knives, who then starts to struggle. "I am here to recruit you in my team, but it's for a completely different reason.  
So will you please just listen!" Said Scott Pilgrim Minos, letting her go after that.

Knives is shown rubbing one of her wrists. "Alright fine." Said Knives. "If you're not recruiting me to help you kill him, then why are you here, you are being possessed by one of those Evil Gods aren't you."

"It's a long story, but here it goes." Begins Scott Pilgrim Minos. "It was on Scott and Ramona's wedding day."

Flashback

It shows the events transpiring at the wedding, with the 5 evil Scott Pilgrims attacking Scott Pilgrim himself.

"All of us attacked, but we stopped when Ramona got in the way. It was then the events that lead to the survivor series began to take way." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "After the rules were made, and the transaction made, the other 4 evil Scott Pilgrims left. I stood behind, and looked at the soon to be married couple. At the time I was still being possessed, yet, I still had some form of humanity."

"Wait, you're not possessed by the Evil God of Brutality anymore?" Asked Knives.

"I'll get to that part." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "The image of that lovely couple kept pecking at my mind. My morality began to speak to me. It told me that Scott and Ramona should not have to be put through this, and that I should not be a part in destroying the bond they were trying to create. It told me that the Evil Gods were only using me, and that they would dispose of me if I were to go through with their plan."

It shows 4 silouettes in the background.

"So, I decided to betray the Evil Gods. I made a facade of me going out and searching for my "Teammates", and found 4 of the most foulest men I could find."  
Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Then, when they were least expecting it, I killed every last one of those bastards, their bodies turning into nothing but miserable change afterwards. Soon, the Evil God of Brutality appeared."

"What are you doing! You searched the all over the country for these men, and at the last moment, you kill them!" Said The Evil God of Brutality.

Scott Pilgrim Minos faces the Evil God, and rushes towards him. He throws him into the air. Scott Pilgrim Minos jumps up after him, and pulls the God's arms back, and wraps his legs around the God's. Minos then makes a ring like formation, and begins rotating downward.

"Stop this instant! You..You Traitor! You will be punished for your disloyalty!" Yelled The Evil God.

The Evil God of Brutality takes the brunt of the attack.

"GUHA!" Said the Evil God of Brutality, coughing up blood. He soon drops to the ground, incapacitated. Scott Pilgrim Minos begins to walk away.

"I then went to Commonwealth Stadium, in Alberta, and observed the fight between my "brothers" Oedipus and Hercules. I saw how much of a devastating loss Team Hercules went through. I needed to assemble a team which could defeat Team Oedipus, or the very least put up a grueling challenge. The first option is highly recommended." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "This explains why I'm here now, Knives. Don't you understand? Help me take down Team Oedipus, I'll throw the last match, give Scott the victory. We'll all live happily ever after than."

"I don't know. I'm busy with my academics as you can see. That and I'm still not sure if I can 100% trust you." Said Knives.

"Think of it as a wedding gift, a really helpful wedding gift. Join me, and we can potentially save Scott's life. You may be over him, but something tells me that you're not to the point where you don't care whether he lives or dies." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"That word, "Potentially", that's another reason why I'm hesitant to join. I hate to break it to you, while I know how to fight, I'm still nowhere near that good." Said Knives. "Besides, "Potentially" also tells me that there is also a chance that we could lose, and probably get killed, based on what you told me about these matches."

"True, there is the chance of us getting killed. You, me, and the other three members I'm considering to recruit. But, there is also the possibility of us winning. A possibility that is just as likely as us losing, is the possibility of us winning." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "If you won't do it for me, than at least do it for Scott, you want him to be happy, don't you?"

Knives is shown sighing. She starts to think things out, abd sighs again. "Look, I..." Began Knives.

"Yes?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"I just don't know, OK. I'm going to need time to think about this at least." Said Knives.

"Very Well, but I need to know by the end of next Friday, the 2nd round is next Saturday. Take this." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. He hands her a compass.

"What is this?" Asked Knives.

"It's a compass, it's designed to lock on to my energy signature. Use it to find me, at any time and any place." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Remember, you have to tell me by the end of next Friday. When you make up your mind, come find me." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos, who walks out the door. The compass, as he described points to the very direction he's walking in.

Outside, we see Scott Pilgrim Minos wave his arms up, and suddenly a large purple vortex opens up. He walks through it, and ends up in the middle of a junk yard. Scott Pilgrim Minos begins to walk around, and looks in all directions. Suddenly, in one pile of junk, he sees three skulls, not normal human skulls, these skulls seem to be made entirely of metal. He picks them up, places them in a clear spot, and zaps them with lightning. At first nothing happens, then all of a sudden, all three skulls eyes begin to glow red. Random junk begin to levitate towards them, and begin to pile up.

Slowly, but surely, the metal parts begin to form bodies for the skulls to be placed on. Soon, the metallic bodies begin to grow flesh, which just appears from out of nowhere. Soon, the metallic beings look completely human.

The three look around, and look down, and notice they're naked. "Oh what the Hell!" Said the first one.

The first being is around average height, he has brown hair, and brown eyes.

The 2nd being is much taller, and a lot more muscular. He has red hair, and blue eyes.

The last being is taller than the first figure, but only a couple of inches shorter than the second one. He has blond hair, and blue eyes.

They look around some more, finally the second figure breaks the silence. "Where are we, we were just in Hell a few seconds earlier."

"The less you mention that place, the better." said the third figure, with a British accent.

"What the, Scott Pilgrim! Well well well, today must be our lucky day." Said the first figure.

"He's the one who sent us to Hell in the first place, let's kill him!" Said the Second Figure.

"Wait a minute, this one seems different somehow." Said the third figure. "You're not the Scott Pilgrim we know and hate, who are you?"

"I'm glad you asked. My name is Scott Pilgrim Minos, and I'm offering you the chance to join me."

"Why would we want to join you?" Asked the first figure. "We don't even know who you are!"

"I know who you are." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "You're Thomas Thunder." He said to the first figure. "You're Richter Hail," He said to the second figure.  
"And you're Jeremy Sabotuer." He said to the final figure. "A few years back, you were hired by Gideon Gordon Graves, and converted into cyborgs. Your group, led by an Aaron Stonewall, fought Scott Pilgrim and his group twice, losing both times, and being killed the second time."

"A dumbass mistake on our part." Said Jeremy. "We spent the last three years in Hell. Everything that's said about it is true." He said, shivering.

"OK, so you know who we are, now tell us who you are!" Thomas demanded.

Scott Pilgrim Minos tells them everything. Who he is, what he wants, the whole basic low down.

"I see." Said Jeremy. "So, you want us to help you save Scott Pilgrim's life. Need I remind you that because of him and his friends, we were killed. Do you honestly think we'd be willing to help him and his friends after what they did to us?"

"Your friend Aaron already helped him."

"What, bullshit!" Said Richter. "He hates Scott the most out of all of us, why would he help him."

"I don't know, the point is he did." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "I'm asking you to do the same."

"Forget it." Said Jeremy. "There is absolutely no way in Hell we're helping him, or you."

"What if I were to say there would be an reward for your services, would you be interested then?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Reward?" Asked the three cyborgs. "What type of reward?" Asked Jeremy.

"Well, for one, fame." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "These matches are televised you know, all over the country. I'd also pay you for your services."

"How much, Thomas asked."

"20,000,000 to start. But that's only if you help me." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"This is the exact same lure Gideon used to hire us." Said Jeremy. "He didn't keep his end of the bargain, why should you?"

"I'm not Gideon now am I?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Unlike him, I actually keep my promises."

"Well..." Said Jeremy. He begins to scan him to see if he's lying. He finds out he partially is. "You're lying...but only partially."

"Shit, what now?" Thought Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Aw, what the Hell, we'll offer you our services." Said Jeremy.

"Are you serious?" Asked Thomas.

"Don't you remember last time we agreed to something like this, you just said he was lying." Said Richter.

"Only partially, we're going to get one of the things he promised. Better than nothing, am I correct?" Asked Jeremy.

"Well...OK, I'm in." Said Richter.

"Oh, might as well." Said Thomas.

"Excellent, the match is next Saturday. We will be training immensely until than. But first..." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"What is it?" All three cyborgs ask.

"Put some clothes on first." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos, revealing that the three cyborgs are still naked.

"Aw shit." Said Jeremy.

2 days later, it is now Friday, 8 days before the match with Team Oedipus. Scott Pilgrim Minos, Jeremy, Richter, and Thomas are shown training and working out.

Suddenly, the door to their workout place opens, and in walks in Knives.

"Beat it girl, we're busy." Said Richter.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady. It seems that you made your decision. And by the looks of it, used Subspace to get here. So Knives, have you made your decision?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"I have." Said Knives.

"And?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"If it is to help Scott...then I will join you." Said Knives.

"I see. Excellent. Welcome to the team, Knives." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos with a hint of pride.

"You know her?" The three cyborgs asked.

"I consulted her help before yours. I told her to make a decision to join this team or not. Now that she has said yes, we are now a full set team." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "We have 8 days to train for the second round. That may not seem like a lot of time, but let us use the time we have until then. We are to meet our opponents at McMahon Stadium in Calgary, Alberta. Do all of you understand.

"Yes sir!" Said Knives, Jeremy, Richter, and Thomas in unison.

"OK than." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Let's get back to work."

Author's Notes: Well, that ends one of the Team Minos centric chapters, more are to come. Jeremy, Richter, and Thomas have a history with Scott and his gang as you have noticed. It will be explained in further detail in the prequel. Until then, yeah. Comment, read, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	19. Let the Second Round Brawl Begin!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I don't own any of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Let The Second Round Brawl Begin!

Location: BC Place, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.  
Time: 8:00 PM.

"Scott, are you sure we're ready for this?" Asked Wallace. "We're still injured from the Team Iga fight."

"I don't know you, but I've been through worse." Replied Scott. "Besides, we're better off than we were two weeks ago."

It has been two weeks since the first round has concluded. Now the second round has begun. Scott and his group are shown walking down the aisle, towards the arena. There, they see their opponents, Team Gilagamese.

"So, these are our opponents. By the way your injuries look, this will be even easier than anticipated." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

The entire team proceeds to laugh at them.

"What was that!" Yelled Scott.

"Face it, you and your team are in no condition to fight. It would be suicide to go against us." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "I'm going to offer you this one chance. Leave, and forfeit, therefore you and your team can at least live a little longer."

"Like hell we will!" Said Scott.

"Very well than, it's your funeral." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese menacingly. "Vic Vicer! You know what to do."

All of the Gilagamese members, save one, leave the ring. The one who remains removes the orange robe covering his entire body. The figure standing in the ring is wearing no shirt, and a strange robotic helmet with a red visor on it. He is wearing blue pants with yellow stripes on each side. His hair is red,  
and on the man's shoulders are two crusher clamps.

The man, Vic Vicer, points at the clamps using his left thumb. "Be afraid, be very afraid. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Vic Vicer, who rapidly opens and closes the two crusher clamps.

"You can't be serious, I can't fight that guy!" Yelled Wallace.

"Oh come on, all you have to do is avoid being caught in the clamps." Said Scott. "You can do it, I know you can."

"Well..If you say so." Said Wallace.

Wallace jumps into the ring.

"Ha ha ha! This is my first opponent? This is pretty much a guaranteed victory." Said Vic Vicer confidently.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention. Please look towards the screen. Team Oedipus is walking down the aisle!" Said a random announcer.

Location: McMahon Stadium, Calgary, Alberta

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus is shown walking down the aisle, with Mikhail and the other teammates following. They all enter the ring, and just stand there.

"How long do we have to wait comrade? I'm ready to get this over with." Said Mikhail.

"I don't know. Wouldn't surprise me if Minos didn't show up. He's a coward, and he doesn't have any allies backing him up." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Meanwhile Back at BC Place.

"Well, we know what one of his teammates look like." Said Stephen.

"Holy shit that guys huge!" Said Scott, commenting on Mikhail.

"He's nothing we can't handle." Said Stephen. "I'm more worried about the other teammates he has at his disposal."

Back at McMahon Stadium.

"Come on Minos! Where are you! Did you decide to run? It's perfectly understandable for a loser like you. You don't even have a team!" Mocked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"He does have a team, comrade, they're just invisible!" Said Mikhail.

All of the Team Oedipus members begin to laugh. Suddenly the lights go out.

"What the?" Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. Suddenly he notices one light is still on by the entry way. From the shadows comes forth Scott Pilgrim Minos, and behind him, 4 figures covered in silver robes.

All 5 Team Minos members approach and enter the ring. Then all the lights turn back on.

"So, you do have a team. And you managed to show up. I guess you aren't as much of a coward as I thought. But so far you're all bark, and no bite." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Say whatever you want, Oedipus, but me and my team will be giving our all!" Said Scott Pilgrim Minos, who lifts up his right arm.

Back at BC Place

"Wonder who this guys teammates are." Said Scott. "Probably some of the biggest scum bags on Earth." He thought.

Back at McMahon Stadium

We see all 4 robes get thrown up into the air. Looks of surprise from both Team Oedipus and Team Pilgrim are emitted into their faces.

"What the hell!" Said Both Scott and Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Scott Pilgrim Minos' team, is composed of Knives Chau, Richter Hail, Thomas Thunder, and Jeremy Sabotuer (You already knew that though.) Standing and looking badass.

Back at BC Place.

"Knives...Richter...Thomas...and Jeremy!" Said a rather shocked Scott Pilgrim. "His team is composed of one of my exes and three of my old enemies!"

Scott comedically jumps up onto the screen.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON THIS GUYS TEAM! RICHTER, THOMAS, AND JEREMY I CAN UNDERSTAND, BUT YOU KNIVES!" Scott Yelled.

Knives Face takes up the whole screen and Scott comedically falls back down.

"What I choose to do is no longer your business, Scott." Said Knives.

"He's only using you! You're better off with me." Said Scott.

Knives is shown blushing. "Scott, this is starting to get awkward." Said Knives.

"You know what I mean." Said Scott.

"Well, it's too late now, I'm a member of Team Minos, theres nothing you can do about it." Said Knives firmly.

"Why the Hell are you on his team to begin with?" Asked Scott.

"It's complicated." Said Knives. "And this conversation is over."

"But..but..but." Said Scott.

"GR! Very well. I will admit, your team looks impressive, Minos." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "But let's see if they can compare to mine. Gemini! Go forth!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed one of the robed figures. He removes his robe, and reveals himself to be a tall, semi muscular red head, with blue eyes. He is wearing some strange chest gear, looking like it's made from crystal. In the middle of the chest gear is some sort of face, with blue hair and red eyes.

All of the other Oedipus Team members jump out of the ring, save for Gemini.

"Knives, now is the time to show what you can do." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"You sure about this?" Asked Knives.

Scott Pilgrim Minos, and her other teammates all give her a thumbs up. Knives smirks, and nods. "If you say so." Said Knives.

All of the Team Minos members, save Knives, jump out of the ring.

"So my first opponent is a girl. This will make for a nice warm up." Said Gemini with a hint of sadism.

"Shut up and let's get things started!" Yelled Knives, who begins to charge forward.

Gemini also begins to run forward.

Back at BC Place.

"Unbelievable...just simply unbelievable..." Said Scott.

"SCOTT!" Yelled Wallace.

"Huh? WALLACE!" Screamed Scott.

We see Vic Vicer holding Wallace in a Full Nelson, and continuingly pulling Wallace's arms in a painful position.

"Ha ha ha ha. You should really pay more attention to what's going on here, because your friend here is as good as dead!" Said Vic Vicer.

He continues to pull.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Wallace.

"Wallace, hold on!" Yelled Scott running towards the ring.

"Nah uh uh." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese running in front of him. Gilagamese punches Scott sending him back. "No outside interference, that's the rule."

"Damn!" Said Scott.

"Ha ha ha ha! This is only the beginning of the pain you will recieve." Said Vic. Vic proceeds to pick Wallace up, and throw him into one of the ring posts.

"GAH!" Screamed Wallace.

"It's Crushing Time!" Said Vic with a shit ton of enthusiasm.

"Never do that again." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

The crusher clamps located on Vic's shoulders open up, he bends forward, and shuts the clamps on Wallace's body, beginning to crush the poor man.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Wallace!

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Don't worry, it won't hurt very long. You'll be knocking on Hell's gates soon enough." Said Vic. "Ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

To be continued.

Author's Notes: The Second round has begun, will Wallace survive getting crushed? Who knows. And What about Team Minos? How will they fare against Team Oedipus? Once again, who knows. Anywho, Like, Comment, read, review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	20. Aaron Stonewall: Back from The Dead!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or it's characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I own none of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Aaron Stonewall: Back from The Dead!

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Wallace as he is shown being crushed between the clamps.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! My my, if I knew you were going to scream this loud, I would of brought ear plugs." Said Vic.

"AAAHHH! Somebody please help me!" Screamed Wallace, experiencing more and more pain as the clamps crush tighter and tighter.

"GR!" Growled Scott Pilgrim. "Damn it, those clamps look impossible to escape!"

"That's because they are, those who are unlucky to get caught in them suffer tremendously!" Said Vic.

"How do assholes like you sleep at night?" Said Scott.

"Rather comfortably." Said Vic.

"Gr!" Growled Scott again.

"Wallace, use your psychic abilities to escape!" Yelled Stephen.

"Oh, duh. OW!" Yelled Wallace. Wallace's eyes glow white, and a white aura engulfs the crusher clamps, slowly they begin to move apart.

"What the Hell!" Yelled a shocked Vic. Wallace escapes the crusher clamps, and kicks Vic in the face.

"GAH!" Screamed Vic as he falls to the ground.

"That was quick thinking Stephen." Said Kim.

"I didn't even think of that." Said Scott.

"Common sense guys." Said Stephen.

Vic get's back up, rubbing his head. "Lucky bastard. I like to see you try that again!" Vic starts to run towards Wallace, who cooly dodges the charge.

Wallace begins to pull Vic up into the air with telekinesis. "What the!" Said Vic. Wallace begins slamming him repeatedly onto the ring floor.

"I can't move!" Said Vic.

"Now you know how I FEEL!" Screamed Wallace as he pushes Vic to the ropes. Vic gets rebounded and Wallace attempts a German Suplex.

"Alright! If Wallace lands this, then this guy is done for!" Said Scott excitedly.

"GERMAN SUPLEX!" Screamed Wallace, performing the move. Something is wrong, halfway through the move it just stops. "Huh?"

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me!" Said Kim.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You seemed to overlook one detail, the clamps on my shoulder extend past my head. You couldn't slam me on my head to save your life! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Vic.

"Damn it." Said Wallace.

"Shit!" Said Scott.

Vic performs a handstand, and jumps up into the air, making Wallace lose his grip. Vic is soon back on his feet.

"Great, if Wallace can't use the German Suplex, what now?" Thought Scott.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It was a good effort, just not good enough. Hell, even if you landed that hit, it probably wouldn't of killed me anyway."

Wallace is shown rapidly breathing.

"What, Wallace, what's wrong?" Asked Scott.

"Damn it, don't tell me I'm out of energy already." Thought Wallace.

Random beeping noises are head from Vic's general area. The beeping stops, and a short ring is heard. Vic smiles.

"What's wrong, tired already?" Asked Vic in a sadistic tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about? I'm just getting started." Said Wallace.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sure you are. Cut the crap, you're not fooling these eyes." Said Vic.

"GR!" Growled Wallace.

"If you're just getting started than prove it, I'll stand right here." Said Vic, crossing his arms.

"Gr..Gr...GRAH! Yelled Wallace as he begins charging towards Vic. Vic then knees Wallace in the stomach.

"GUH!" Sputtered Wallace, as he falls to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah you're ready alright." Said Vic.

Vic picks Wallace up, wrapping his hand around Wallace's head. "Ready to die that is." Said Vic menacingly.

Meanwhile in the Underworld.

"I had him there, I had him right here and I helped him escape. Smart move Aaron." Aaron thought to himself.

Aaron is shown to be in pretty bad shape, part of his cybernetic skeleton is shown on the lower part of his torso, and another piece on his arm.

"Should of beat the shit out of him when I had the chance. The one time you show remorse, it bites you in the ass figuratively and literally." Aaron thought to himself again. Aaron then notices the same robed figure who told them the way to the exit.

"There's one person I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of. Scott's not around, so I may as well go for the next best thing." Thought Aaron.

The robed figure notices Aaron. He begins walking towards him.

"You must really want to get your beating over with, huh? I really don't freaking blame you. If I was you, I'd want to do the exact same thing!" Aaron began yelling.

"Yelling and beating people up seems to be the only answer if things don't go your way, makes me wonder how you only ended up here and not in Hell like everyone else." Said the robed figure.

"I'm a lucky guy, what can I say. You on the other hand, aren't so lucky." Said Aaron cracking his knuckles.

"Now Aaron, are you sure you want to do that?"

Aaron stops for a second, how the hell does this guy know his name. The only people who knew his name were his friends Jeremy, Richter, and Thomas. His parents, other friends and relatives. This guy doesn't sound to familiar, yet, he can't help but think he's met this guy before.

"Who are you?" Asked Aaron.

"I thought you were going to beat me up, not get to know me." Said the robed figure.

SLAM!

Aaron is shown slamming his feet to the ground. "I'M NOT ASKING AGAIN! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

"Take a wild guess." Said the robed figure, who removes his hood.

We cut to Aaron's face, who is completely and utterly shocked. "Hey, you...You're...

Back at BC Place.

Wallace is shown taking hit after hit after hit. Vic is shown laughing all the way.

Wallace hits the ground, and Vic kicks him while he's down.

"AHH!" Screamed Wallace.

Vic stomps his foot onto Wallace's chest, and begins to spin it back and forth. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."  
Said Vic.

"GR!" Growled Wallace in pain.

"Wallace..." Said Scott, who is powerless to do anything because of that stupid rule. Scott slams his right hand on the ring. "DAMN!"

Back at the Underworld.

Aaron and the robed figure are shown running back towards the portal to the living world. Not surprisingly, Cerberus shows up.

"Oh good, I was hoping to run into Scooby Doo again." Said Aaron with a sarcastic tone.

The robed figure fires fireballs at the three headed dog, some of it's fur getting on fire. Cerberus responds by throwing it's own fireballs.

Aaron and the robed figure dodge them.

"So, any bright ideas, preferably that makes us both escape." Said Aaron.

"Just follow my league." Said the robed figure, firing more fireballs.

Some of the fur begins to ignite in flames. Cerberus begins to yelp in pain. Aaron runs up to it, and somehow lifts the beast up and performs a German Suplex on it. Aaron notices that the robed figure jumps into the portal without him.

"OH HELL NO! NOT AGAIN!" Yelled Aaron. Cerberus gets back up, and with one bite eats him whole.

Or so we thought, the center head is encountering some sort of resistance. Suddenly it's mouth is being pushed open by none other than Aaron.

"If you think I'm going to stay here in this god damn Hell hole any longer, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Yelled Aaron.

Aaron escapes from Cerberus' mouth. Cerberus begins to charge and Aaron jumps over it and grabs its tail. Aaron begins to lift it up and spins. He throws the three headed dog and it goes flying in the other direction.

"Let that be a lesson to you, you three headed son of a bitch!" He yelled. "Finally, I am out of here!"

Aaron jumps into the portal, and disappears.

Back at BC Place.

Vic is shown spamming elbow drops on Wallace.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hurts? I hope it does." Said Vic.

"Vic, quit messing around and kill him already!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"But of course." Said Vic. Vic throws Wallace in the air, and catches him in the crusher clamps again.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Wallace again.

"WALLACE! Screamed Scott. "Wallace, use your psychic abilities to break out like you did before!"

"He can't, all of his powers have been drained. He's taken way to much damage." Said Stephen.

"Oh no, Wallace!" Yelled Scott.

"I warned you Scott, forfeit, or end up losing your life. Maybe next time, if there is a next time, you should take the oppurtunity to run." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"WALLACE!" Screamed Scott.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Wallace.

"Ha ha ha ha! It's been fun. Time to die!" Said Vic.

He begins to close the clamps tighter and tighter.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Wallace.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...GAH!" Screamed Vic as he is kicked in the face by a mysterious assailant. Wallace is let free of the crusher clamps.

"What!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Huh?" Said Kim and Stephen.

"Could..could it be?" Said Scott. "AARON!"

"In the flesh." Said Aaron, now standing in the middle of the ring. "And I got to say, it's good to be back."

"Who the Hell are you? I was just about to kill that guy!" Said Vic.

"Does it look like I care?" Said Aaron.

"What happened, am I dead?" Asked Wallace.

"No, but you would of been if I hadn't dropped in sooner." Said Aaron. "You just go relax in the corner. I'll take it from here."

"Now hold on a minute! You can't just barge in here and takeover. This is a tournament, a tournament which you're not even a part of." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Look me dead in the eye, do I look like I give a shit?" Asked Aaron.

"You know what, let him stay, I'd like to teach this asshole something about courtesy." Said Vic.

"Are you calling me out good sir?" Asked Aaron.

"Damn right I am, I say it's about high time someone shut that mouth of yours." Said Vic.

"Well than, bring it on, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Asked Aaron.

"That's it, you're dead!" Said Vic.

The two fighters begin to charge at each other, both swing their fists, ready to make contact.

To be continued.

Author's Notes: Aaron's back, none of you probably care because you don't know his backstory. Like I said, it will be explained who he is in the prequel I write after this one. Anywho, read, review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	21. Aaron! You Forgetful Idiot!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or it's characters. I do however own the OC characters of this story. As for the actual characters, I own none of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Aaron! You Forgetful Idiot!

Vic Vicer and Aaron are shown charging at each other. Vic lays his arm out, and cross bombs Aaron across the chest.

"Gah! Damn it." Said Aaron.

Vic Vicer rebounds off the ropes and prepares for another attack. Aaron grabs him in a bear hug, and tries to perform a suplex. It fails because of the crusher clamps on Vic's shoulders.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Suplexes are useless, my friend." Said Vic.

"Damn, good to know." Said Aaron, he let's go and grabs Vic by the feet, he then throws Vic up to the roof.

"GAH!" Screamed Vic.

"Hmm?" Said Stephen.

"What is it?" Asked Kim.

"Something doesn't seem right. 3 years ago, Aaron had the strength of at least 1000 men, here it seems that Aaron is being held back by something." Said Stephen.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, he does seem a little off."

Vic is shown falling back down. Aaron jumps into the air.

"Ah yes, he's going to do the Drill Typhoon Slam!" Said Scott. "That will definately take this clamped freak out!"

"Aren't you forgetting something idiot, the clamps on my shoulders prevent me from being slammed on my head." Said Vic.

"Well, good thing this isn't a slam move." Said Aaron.

"What, if it isn't a slam move, than what is it?" Asked Vic.

"It's time for you to find out!" Said Aaron, who begins to spin rapidly.

"WAH!" Screamed Vic.

"DRILL TYPHOON SLAM!" Yelled Aaron.

"This is it, this will end it right here! Go Aaron!" Said Scott.

Suddenly, Aaron reverses the move, and lands on his feet. "HYAH!"

Scott, Wallace, Kim, and Stephen are looking at Aaron like he's some sort of idiot.

"What? I killed him didn't I?" Asked Aaron.

"You...you did the move completely wrong." Said Scott.

"What are you talking about, I did it this way before didn't I?" Asked Aaron.

"No, no you didn't. Aaron, are you having a brain malfunction? You were doing it correctly until you switched positions!" Said Scott.

"I'm not supposed to switch?"

"Apparently not, and you know what, I'm not letting you pull of that attack again." Said Vic, who jumps off of Aaron.

"OK, that isn't going to work, how about this!" Said Aaron beginning to charge, he jumps and catches Vic again.

"Gah!" Screamed Vic.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. This move right here will be excrutiatingly painful, that I can guarantee." Said Aaron.

"Hell's Stretch Torture, aw yeah, that will definately do some damage!"

HELL'S STRETCH TORTURE!" Yelled Aaron, he places Vic's Stomach on his head, grabs his arms and legs. He pulls down.

"He's doing this move wrong too! What the Hell!" Thought Scott. "Then again, maybe there is a chance his back will be in pain."

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Asked Aaron.

"Not really." Said Vic plainly.

"What?" Asked Aaron, how doesn't it hurt, your back is being torn apart!"

"You're supposed to place his back on your head, not his stomach!" Said Scott.

"What the Hell! This is the second move I screwed up!" Said Aaron, loosening his grip. Vic's arms get free, and he punches Aaron in the face.

"GAH!" Screamed Aaron.

"What is going on Aaron, don't you know how to do your own moves?" Asked Scott.

"Of course I do! At least I think I can..." Pondered Aaron.

"What is going on, Aaron is a skilled fighter, at least in wrestling standards. He has a wide variety of deadly kill moves, and yet he's having trouble performing even the most basic of them." Said Stephen.

Vic is shown cross bombing Aaron again. Vic then performs an elbow drop.

"Gah!" Screamed Aaron.

Aaron grabs Vic's arm, and wraps his legs around Vic's. "Austrian Stretch!"

Vic manages to throw Aaron off of him.

CRASH!

"GAH!" Screamed Aaron. "Damn it, what's wrong with me?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What's wrong tough guy? Can't seem to get things right, or are you just naturally stupid?" Vic mockingly asked.

"Shut up...SHUT UP!" Aaron is shown charging into Vic. Vic crouches down and opens his clamps. Aaron notices to late, and gets caught in them.

"GAAAHH!" Screamed Aaron.

"AARON!" Scott, Kim, and Stephen scream.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now you die!" Said Vic.

Vic begins to tighten the grip on the clamps.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Aaron. "Damn it...Not again!"

"Damn it, Aaron can't escape that. Why? Why can't he do his moves anymore?" Asked Scott.

"Perhaps I can bring some light into the situation." Said a mysterious figure.

Scott turns, and sees it's the robed figure he encountered in the Underworld. "You." Said Scott.

"You see, when someone escapes from the Underworld, they tend to leave something behind in exchange. Scott, in your case, you lost both the Power of Love and Understanding, am I correct?" Asked the robed figure.

"Y-yeah!" Said Scott. "So if Aaron escaped from the Underworld, and he can't remember how to do his moves correctly, than..."

"Correct. Leaving the Underworld corrupted Aaron's database, making all of the moves he was programmed with inefficient." Finished the robed figure.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Aaron.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Cry some more!" Said Vic.

"Great, what can we do?" Asked Scott.

"Nothing. All you can do is watch." Said the robed figure.

"H-h-h-help...me!" Said Aaron weakly.

"GR!" Growled Scott. "Aaron..."

"There is something I can do though." Thought the robed figure. "Aaron Stonewall Cyborg Unit 7116. Override Code 8496!" Said the robed figure.

Aaron's pupils go blank. After a few seconds, his eyes turn bright red. "What is your command, master." Said Aaron, in an almost completely robotic voice.

"Break free, and then destroy your opponent!" The robed figure barking the order.

"As you wish." Said Aaron. Suddenly he grabs one of the clamps, and begins shaking them.

"Wha..What are you doing?" Said Vic.

Aaron places one of his arms behind one clamp, and pushes the clamp backwards, the clamp soon breaks, and Aaron is freed.

"GAAAHHHH!" Screamed Vic, who for some reason has blood coming out of the broken clamp. Aaron soon breaks the other clamp off.

"Alright, now he won't have to worry about those stupid things anymore." Said Scott.

"Look...Look what you did!" Yelled Vic.

Aaron simply headbutts Vic. Aaron then wraps his leg around one of Vic's and places his head under one of Vic's shoulders, he places his free hand on Vic's back, and pushes, causing a painful stretch.

"GAH!" Screamed Vic.

"Must Terminate Acquired Target." Said Aaron, with a now complete robotic voice.

"Something else is different." Said Stephen. "Now it seems Aaron has no form of emotion at all!"

"What?" Asked Kim.

"What did that robed guy do to him?" Thought Stephen.

"Now that Stephen mentions it...Hey, what did you do?" Scott asked the robed figure.

"Quite Simple." Said the robed figure. "I made him into the perfect killing machine. The only problem is, this new change has completely rewritten over his human personality."

"You mean he's stuck like this!" Said Scott.

"Indeed. Well, my work here is done. See you later, Scott." Said the robed figure, who teleports away.

"Hey wait!" Said Scott.

"Damn, if that's true, than we're not talking to a normal average every day Aaron here. Not a trace of that Aaron is left." Said Stephen.

"If that's the case, then that means..." Began Kim.

"Yes, we now have a killing machine. One that may be out of our control!" Said Stephen.

"Must terminate all enemies. Must terminate all enemies." Said the now robotic Aaron, with pure soulless eyes.

Author's Notes: Things are getting tense now are they? Not really. Anywho, read, comment, don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	22. Beat The Machine That Works In Your Head

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or it's characters. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I don't own any of them.

Beat The Machine That Works in Your Head!

"GAAAH!" Screamed Vic, as he is shown being thrown into one of the ring posts. He bangs his head, and the red visor begins to turn on and off.

"Look at Aaron now! He's unstoppable!" Said Stephen. "If he and the others were like this 3 years ago, we wouldn't even be here."

"I wouldn't go that far." Said Scott. "Him winning, while a nice thing, will mean nothing if he keeps acting like this! He could go and try to kill us next."

"If you think I'm being taken down by this loser, you have another thing coming!" Said Vic. Vic jumps onto the ring post, and tries to body slam the now emotionless Aaron. Aaron simply grabs him, and performs a Piledriver.

"We have to do something." Said Scott. "There has to be a way to get the old Aaron back."

"What can we do? The only one who could possibly do anything is that robed man, and he up and disappeared." Said Stephen.

"Grr. Damn!" Said Scott.

Aaron starts to pull down on Vic's legs and places him in a Scorpion Hold.

"AHH!" Screamed Vic. "Crazy bastard is trying to break my legs!"

"Target will be terminated, at all costs." Said Aaron, robotically. "When I am done with you...Scott Pilgrim will be next."

"Wait, do you mean me, or Gilagamese?" Asked Scott.

"Who do you think he's referring to?" Asked Kim sarcastically.

"Oh. Great." Said Scott.

Aaron puts on a tighter hold.

"If I could just twist my body correctly, I can kick him off me." Thought Vic to himself.

Vic tries to go for a rope, and starts to reach for it. Aaron raises Vic up, tightening the hold while doing it.

"Almost there. Gotcha!" Screamed Vic, grabbing hold of the ropes. Vic twists his hip rapidly several times, the last time being hard enough to throw Aaron off him.

"Pant. It's about..Pant. Time." Said Vic, getting over the pain of the hold.

Aaron gets back up and starts to walk towards Vic again, suddenly Scott jumps in the ring.

"Scott, what the Hell are you doing!" Screamed Kim. "Get away from him!"

Scott runs in front of Aaron.

"Aaron, stop this, this isn't you!" Said Scott.

"Out of the way!" Said Aaron, simply pushing him aside. Aaron then picks up Vic, and begins to swing him round and round and round. Aaron finally let's go of Vic. Vic hits his head on a ring post again.

Scott runs up to him again. "Enough!" Said Scott. "Stop it right now!"

"I will terminate you when I am done with him, until then, back off!" Aaron once again said.

Aaron throws Scott out of the ring.

"Scott, are you OK?" Asked Stephen.

"Not going to lie Scott, that was probably one of the stupidest things you could of done." Said Kim. "What normal person runs up to a cyborg programmed to personally kill him!"

"I've got to do something, if he kills Vic, which is convenient I know, before I can restore him, he'll kill me next!" Said Scott.

"You've taken on this guy before, you beat him twice remember?" Said Stephen.

"That was with the Power of Love and Understanding, which I no longer have!" Said Scott. "He can't kill me if I have those two powers, but he can sure as Hell kill me without them!"

"It's too dangerous Scott. He can kill you right now if you're going to be as reckless as you're being now." Said Stephen.

"I have to at least try to get some of his humanity back." Said Scott.

Aaron is shown grabbing Vic by the neck, and begins to choke him.

"GUH!" Gasped Vic, desperately trying to get air in his lungs.

"This is it, I'll finish it." Said Aaron. All of a sudden Scott comes back in and places Aaron in a full nelson.

"You really want to die don't you?" Asked Aaron.

"No, what I want you to do is stop for a minute and listen. Aaron, don't you see, this isn't human." Said Scott.

"Does not compute." Said Aaron.

"This isn't you. This is some sort of programming that Gideon placed into you when you were converted!" Said Scott.

"That is correct." Said Aaron, who then proceeds to throw Scott out of the ring again. Vic comes up with a haymaker, and Aaron blocks it. He begins to crush Vic's fist.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Vic.

"Aaron, please, listen!" Said Scott.

"You will be terminated after this one, until then, please wait." Said Aaron.

"What about what you stand for...your goals!" Began Scott. "You wanted to be rich, remember, you wanted to be famous, remember. You and your friends."

"I do not recall this transaction." Said Aaron.

"It was those things that drove you to become evil in the first place, the reason why you were converted into a cyborg was to set out and achieve that goal,  
don't you remember?" Said Scott.

"..." Aaron is silent.

Aaron then picks Vic up and throws him out of the ring.

"GAH!" Screamed Vic.

Aaron leaves the ring and heads toward Vic again, Scott running in front of him.

"Come on, is your programming that dense, this isn't you, don't you see?" Said Scott. "Gideon made you into this so you could follow his orders more efficiently, probably. It works, but it's pointless you know why? Because Gideon is dead Aaron! You don't have to follow a dead man's orders."

"Just because he's dead, doesn't mean I have to stop carrying out my mission!"

"No, but if you do, then we'll all be killed!" Said Scott.

Aaron is speechless.

"Open your eyes,  
open your mind,  
proud like a god,  
don't pretend to be blind.  
Trapped in yourself,  
break out instead,  
beat the machine,  
THAT WORKS IN YOUR HEAD!" Screamed Scott.

"Beat the...machine...that...works in your head...what does this mean...does not compute...does not compute..." Began Aaron.

"Hit the road, for God sakes, this is my body!" Said a voice.

"Must complete the mission lord Gideon sent us to do." Said another voice.

"Take that mission crap and shove it, leave while you're at it!" Said the first voice.

"Must complete mission." Said the second one.

"GET OUT!" Screamed the first one.

"Must complete..." Said the second one.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Screamed the first voice.

"Complete..."

"For the last time, I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" Said the first one again.

In Aaron's computer brain, the mother board circuit is beginning to short circuit. The numbers 777 and an extra life symbol resembling Aaron's face keep appearing back in forth.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Aaron. "God damn head pain!"

"That's it, fight it, get that stupid idiot Gideon out of your system! You're a free man!" Said Scott.

The number 777 disappears altogether, and the Aaron face stays on the screen. Suddenly, Aaron's eyes return to normal.

"Oh what the Hell, I got the biggest migraine." Said Aaron. "Where am I?"

"Good to have you back Aaron." Said Scott.

"Oh right, we were fighting, and I was sucking horribly." Said Aaron. He looks at Vic, struggling to get back up. "Did I do that? I did, and I can't even remember it. Great."

"Yeah, you were winning." Said Scott.

"If I was winning then why did..." Began Aaron.

"Because you would of killed me afterwards if I didn't snap you out of it." Said Scott.

"I'm going to kill you either way." Said Aaron.

"Come on Aaron, that's enough, Gideon is dead, you don't have to follow his orders anymore." Said Scott.

"It's not about Gideon, it's about what you did to me. You really think I'm going to be your best friend after you killed me, the way you did especially?"  
Asked Aaron.

"I know you're out for revenge against me, and we can settle it after the tournament. For now, I need you to work with me here." Said Scott.

"GR! Well, a deal is a deal. Once the tournament's over though, revenge will be mine!" Said Aaron.

"Truce?" Asked Scott.

"Truce." Replied Aaron, with a smug look on his face.

Vic get's up, and turns around, with a sadistic smile on his face. "It's crushing time again!" Said Vic, with just as much enthusiasm as the first time, growing new crusher clamps from his torso. He grabs Scott, and begins to tighten the hold.

"SCOTT!" Screamed Stephen, Kim and Wallace.

"SCOTT!" Yelled Aaron also.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I ain't out of the game just yet, boy. Come and get me if you can. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

To Be Continued.

Author's notes: Awesomeness points to those who guess where that song verse is from. I'll give you a hint, The band is called Guano Apes. Like Scott Pilgrim and their characters, I don't own the song or it's lyrics. Name the song, and you are officially awesome. Anywho, read, comment, and don't flame, see you next chapter. 


	23. Vic Vicer Iced!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series in any way, shape, or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I own none of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Vic Vicer Iced!

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Scott as he was being crushed by Vic's crusher clamps.

"Oh God damn it." Said Aaron, obviously annoyed at the situation.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Bet you didn't see that coming, now did ya? One false move, and I'll end his life here and now." Said Vic.

"OK, let's try to take the situation calmly." Said Aaron.

"Actually, seeing how this is the enemy commander, I should just kill him anyway." Said Vic.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Yelled Scott, writhing in pain by being crushed.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Said Aaron.

The clamps move from Vic's torso to on top of his shoulders again. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. One false move, and I'll..."

Aaron wastes no time in kicking Vic in the face. The force and shock is so sudden, that it opens the clamps up, letting Scott escape.

"Man, that hurt like a bitch." Said Scott, commenting on getting crushed.

Aaron grabs Vic and throws him back into the ring.

"Gah!" Yelled Vic upon hitting the ring floor.

Aaron jumps back into the ring.

"OK, so Aaron is once again in control of his own body. That's good. Maybe now he'll kick this Vic Vicer guy's ass." Said Kim.

"Maybe, there is still the factor if he even has his whole memory back." Said Stephen.

"What?" Asked Kim.

"We're not sure if he can perform his own moves perfectly now." Said Stephen.

"Of course I can perform my own moves. Just watch me!" Said Aaron.

Aaron runs up to Vic, who bends down and opens his clamps up. Aaron jumps over the clamps, and then grabs Vic from behind, he then jumps in the air and rotates 3 times, he then drops Vic on his back.

"CYCLONE GAMBLER!" Screamed Aaron.

"GAH!" Screamed Vic.

Aaron jumps away, and Vic struggles to get back up.

"Grr! How did you?" Asked Vic.

"Told you I could do my moves again. They're just as deadly as ever." Said Aaron.

"OK, you were right Kim, Aaron has this in the bag." Said Stephen.

"If I were you, I'd just stay down." Said Aaron.

"Oh please. I'm not your average joe, pal. I'm a top notch combat ready assassin cyborg." Said Vic, matter of factly.

"Oh you are, so am I." Said Aaron, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well, should of guessed, no normal human being can ever last this long against me." Said Vic. "As much as I love to associate with one of my own kind, I have a match to win."

"Please, look at you, you look like you can barely stand anymore, let alone fight." Said Aaron.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Please, if you think I'm done, you have another thing coming!" Yelled Vic. He jabs his arms into the ring and two crusher clamps appear on Aaron's left and right side. They close, and Aaron begins to get crushed.

"What the! Bullshit! AAAHHH!" Screamed Aaron.

"Aaron!" Screamed all the other Team Pilgrim Members.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I've got you now!" Yelled Vic. "This time, this time, there is no escape!"

Aaron is shown being crushed between the two clamps. The clamps drag Aaron toward Vic, and he uses the clamps on his shoulders to crush Aaron.

Vic stands back up, retreating his arms out of the ring.

"Now there is no escape. I'd like to see you escape this time." Said Vic.

"I escaped this before?" Asked Aaron.

"Yes you did, but you were acting the way your creator programmed you when it happened. And seeing how you managed to break the programming, there is no way out for you now." Said Vic.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Aaron.

"We're back at square one, again!" Yelled Scott.

"Yeah, only this time, there really might not be a chance for him to escape!" Yelled Stephen.

"Shit!" Scott yelled to himself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Any last words before I reduce you to scrap metal?" Asked Vic.

"I'm a little concerned, for you actually." Said Aaron.

"What? What are you concerned about me for? You're the one about to die!" Yelled Vic.

"I don't know, it's been over 30 minutes of intense fighting, my internal engine may overheat, causing a violent shock." Said Aaron. "It be both painful for you and me."

"WHAT?" Screamed Vic.

"Huh? Internal engine overheating?" Asked Scott.

"Strange, I don't remember him having that weakness." Said Stephen.

"Gah, a shock like that could mess up my systems, I can't have that!" Screamed Vic. He loosens the grip on the clamps.

"Ha, idiot!" Said Aaron jumping off the clamps. Jumping behind Vic, he grabs his arms, and pulls them back. Aaron wraps his legs around Vic's so he can't move.

"What the! It was a trick! You bastard! GAAH!" Screamed Vic.

"Not going to lie, your are so damn gullible, don't try this at home kids!" Said Aaron, pulling harder on Vic's arms.

"PALO SPECIAL!" Screamed Aaron, who then proceeds to dislocate Vic's shoulders.

"GUHA!" Screamed Vic, who is shown couging up blood. Vic falls to the ground.

"GR!" Growled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

Aaron let's go of the dislocated arms. "Burn in Hell, asshole. Man, that was a doozy." Said Aaron.

"You...first..." Said Vic.

Suddenly, two large crusher clamps come from the ground, and start to move rapidly towards Aaron and Vic.

"Holy shit!" Screamed Aaron.

Aaron jumps out of the way, and Vic is shown getting crushed by the clamps. Blood is blown all over the place, but soon disappears. The clamps descend back into the ground. In Vic Vicer's place, is $21.

"Damn boy, learn to take a loss. Phew." Panted Aaron.

"Aaron, are you alright?" Asked Scott.

"I am, just need to take a nice long break." Said Aaron, still panting.

"Both fighters have been eliminated, the match ends in a tie!" Said the random announcer.

"Kim, it's your turn. Good luck." Said Scott.

"I got this." Said Kim, jumping into the ring.

"Abura! It's your turn, get in there and slaughter her." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

The 2nd Guard removes his cloak. It is revealed to be a large red humanoid robot. Where his left hand is supposed to be, is instead a gas pump nozzle. On his chest is a large plug like protrusion.

Abura jumps into the ring.

"Prepare to be terminated." Said Abura.

"Not even in your dreams, you rusted piece of junk." Said Kim.

Author's Notes: Congratulations to the man who got the song right. You have now been awarded awesomeness points for your contribution. So finally, Vic Vicer is out of the picture. How will the fight between Kim and Abura go? I don't know, because the next chapter is going to focus on the Team Minos vs Team Oedipus fight. That being said, Read, Comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	24. A Brutal Fight! Knives Vs Gemini!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O' Malley. I do not own the series or the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I don't own any of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

A Brutal Fight! Knives vs Gemini!

McMahon Stadium

Knives is shown taking a side kick to the stomach, the kick pushing her back. She regains her footing, and blocks the upcoming attack.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What's wrong? You can't win if all you do is block! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Gemini.

Knives smirks. "Good thing this is meant to be a counter!" Said Knives, as she grabs Gemini's foot. She begins spinning Gemini around, and let's him go. Gemini rebounds off the ropes and Knives jumps over him. Gemini rebounds off the ropes from the other side, and get's nailed in the face with a spin kick.

"Gah!" Yelled Gemini taking the hit.

"Hmm." Hummed Jeremy.

"What is it?" Asked Richter.

"It's Knives. Something isn't right. My scanners indicate her to be a B+ fighter at best. Yet here she is, fighting like a full on S+ ranked fighter, how could this possibly be." Said Jeremy. "Not saying she sucks, but she seems to be doing alot better than she should."

"Maybe the B+ thing is a facade, either that or Gideon never really thought of her as a threat." Said Thomas.

Scott Pilgrim Minos is shown deep in thought. "What they don't know is that behind their backs, I was personally giving her some serious training. I improved all of her techniques, and even taught her a few things as well." Thought Scott Pilgrim Minos. "To believe, only 8 days, and she is kicking some serious ass."

"Gemini! Get up you idiot, this isn't the time for napping!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Gemini is shown struggling to get back up. "You bitch. You're going to pay for that!" Yelled Gemini, as he get's back on his feet. Knives rushes up to him with seemingly impossible speed.

"What the Hell?" Asked Gemini, before Knives punches him in the solar plexus. "BLEGH!"

"Wow, that training sure is paying off, time to end this!" Thought Knives, as she throws Gemini in the air. Knives jumps up after him, and throws a ninja star, with a piece of paper attached to one of the edges. The star pierces the armor Gemini is wearing.

"What?" Asked Gemini. The star glows deep red and begins to spark. "OH SHIT!"

BOOOOM!

An explosion is shown in the sky, Knives lands gracefully back onto the ring, with bits and pieces of Gemini raining down from the sky.

"GEMINI!" Screams Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, putting his hands over his face.

"A brutal end to a brutal man." Said Knives. She looks at one of the parts, realizing something ain't right. She picks it up, it feels hard, and no blood is shown dripping from the end, suddenly the arm turns into wood.

"What the?" Asked Knives, before she is grabbed by Gemini from behind.

"Honestly, did you think I would go down that easily?" Asked Gemini.

"How did you?" Asked Knives.

"Honestly, do you think you're the only ninja this planet has to offer? I just so happen to be an expert in ninja arts too." Said Gemini.

Gemini throws Knives to one of the ring posts. "GAH!" She screamed upon getting hurt.

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus reveals his face once more, and smirks. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Laughed Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Shit. Knives is never going to get that advantage again." Said Jeremy.

"To believe, that glorious spectacle wasted on a wooden block." Said Richter.

"Do you have no faith?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos. "She can easily turn the tables again."

"Yeah, but there is a small chance of her doing that, at best." Said Jeremy. "You heard what Gemini said, he's an expert on the ninja arts as well. Anything Knives throws at him, he can probably counter easily. I'm not saying she can't win, but the chances of her doing so is extremely low."

Knives get's off the ring post, and begins charging at Gemini again, she throws a punch, and Gemini blocks it. Knives throws a kick, and Gemini simply blocks it as well. Knives is then shown delivering a barrage of kicks and punches, only for Gemini to block and dodge easily.

"You're both feisty and persistent, I like that in opponents, sadly it all ends the same way!" Said Gemini. Gemini then knees Knives in the stomach, and delivers a chop to the back of her head. Knives falls to the ground like a rock.

"KNIVES!" Screamed all of the other Team Minos members.

Knives is shown struggling to get back up.

"Ninja Technique! 4th Dimension Barrage!" Yelled Gemini. Suddenly Gemini is enveloped by some invisible force, and disappears.

"What?" Asked Knives.

"Did he just disappear into thin air?" Asked Richter.

"3D Scan Mode engaged." Said Jeremy. In his eyesight, we see a small circular targeting system going frantically back and forth, up and down, locking on to nothing. "This is odd. 3D Scan Mode isn't picking up anything."

"But..But people don't just disappear into thin air!" Said Thomas.

Knives is shown looking around, looking for any sign of Gemini's presence. Suddenly, a piece of the ring bends downwards. Another piece bends down, and another. A trail of these things start going towards Knives.

"GASP" Gasped Knives, suddenly getting the instinct to get away from those spots, she begins to run. The trail following close behind her.

"What is she running from!" Asked Jeremy.

"Why is the ring all of a sudden bending downward?" Asked Richter. "Could this be the attack that Gemini was yelling about?"

"Yes, I think it is! That's why Knives is running, she has no idea where the attacks are coming from, and has no idea how much damage they can cause!" Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"But how is Gemini attacking?" Asked Thomas. "Is he invisible?"

"If he was invisible, I'd be able to find him more easily. No, I think Gemini is attacking from a completely different dimension!" Yelled Jeremy.

"What?" Asked Richter, Thomas, and Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"It would make sense, part of the attack name is 4th Dimension!" Said Jeremy. "If that is true, then Knives has no other way to fight than to run!"

Knives is shown still running, with the ring bending downwards everywhere she goes. "Damn it, where is he! The sooner I find him, the sooner I can stop running!" She thought.

Suddenly, the attack appears in front of her, and apparently crushes one of her feet.

"AAHH!" Screamed Knives, upon experiencing her left foot being crushed, she trips and falls to the ring floor.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Gemini from nowhere. Suddenly, we see Gemini's head being revealed from the invisible force."Oh, did I crush one of your feet? Sorry." Said Gemini sarcastically. "I simply love this move to death, all you can do is run, while I fire away. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Knives looks up, with a look of anger on her face. "Fight fair you coward!" She yelled.

"Now where's the fun in that? Fighting fair is boring! I prefer to use cheap tactics like this any day. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Gemini, who is then once again enveloped by the invisible force. "This next one will send you straight to Heaven's gates!"

Knives rolls out of the way, barely avoiding being crushed by the invisible and powerful force.

"Oh, did you have to move? Nevermind, I like to play cat and mouse!" Said Gemini.

The trail of attacks begins to follow Knives again, catching up with her more quickly now.

Knives soon rolls away from the trail, only for it to start following her again.

"Damn it, isn't there anyway to stop his attack?" Thought Knives. She then looks at Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, and smirks.

"Giving up so soon girly? Very well then. DIE!" Yelled Gemini.

Knives dodges getting crushed again and lands by the side of the ring. She quickly grabs Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"What the?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, as he is shown being dragged into the ring. Gemini is about to attack again, and before he can do so, Knives uses Scott Pilgrim Oedipus as a human shield.

"GAH!" Screamed Gemini, revealing his head again, a look of hesitation on his face.

"Got you!" Said Knives, as he kicks Scott Pilgrim Oedipus off of her. Scott Pilgrim Oedipus slams into Gemini's face, knocking him completely back into the dimension everyone else is in.

"GAH!" Screams Gemini as he falls to the ring.

"Finally." Said Knives.

"You little bitch, I'll..." Began Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"You can't attack her, it would be considered outside interference." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"GR!" Growled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "You were lucky!" Scott Pilgrim Oedipus jumps out of the ring. "Gemini, enough fooling around, kill her already!" He ordered.

"Not going to lie, that was pretty clever of you girl. But if you think that was my only trump card, you have another thing coming." Said Gemini.

"Is that so, good, I can keep this up all night." Said Knives confidently.

"Of course you can." Said Gemini sarcastically.

The two begin to rush at each other once again. Knives' left foot begins to act up, as she forgot it was crushed.

"GAH!" Screamed Knives as she trips. Gemini proceeds to kick her in the face.

Knives flys in the other direction, rebounding off the ropes. Gemini grabs her in a bear hug, and jumps in the air. He flips Knives upside down, bends her legs back, and places them on his shoulder. He then sticks her arms out, and places his feet on them. Knives essentially looks like an upside down cross.

"What the Hell?"! Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

The two reach the canvas, and Knives get's slammed on her head.

"REVERSE CROSS SLAM!" Screamed Gemini. Gemini proceeds to smile. "Rest in Peace. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"KNIVES!" Jeremy, Richter, Thomas, and Scott Pilgrim Minos scream out. We show a close up on Knives, she is not moving, not a single muscle.

Author's Notes: Don't think this fight is over yet, there is a part 2 to this, and that is when it ends. How? You'll have to read in order to find out.  
Anywho, read, review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	25. Farewell Knives Chau!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters in any way, shape,  
or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I own none of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Farewell Knives Chau!

Back at BC Place.

"GAH!" Screamed Kim as she is shown flying towards one of the ring posts. Her head slams into it, and she is shown holding her head in pain.

"Damn it all!" Said Kim, holding her hurting head. Her opponent, the large robot Abura is shown slowly approaching.

"Please tell me there is much more to you than that. If this is it, than this is just pathetic." Said Abura.

Kim get's back up, albeit very slowly. "Screw off." She said.

"Amazing, after all that punishment you still want more. Who am I not to pass up the offer." Said Abura, pulling out some sort of electrical plug like protrusion from his right shoulder.

Abura then throws the plug and it magically wraps itself around Kim. "What the Hell!" She said.

"Power on." Said Abura in a plain voice.

Suddenly electricity begins surging around Kim's entire body. "AAAHHH!" She screamed as she was being electrocuted.

"KIM" Said all the other Team Pilgrim members.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Excellent work Abura, you are doing far better than I anticipated." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"All in a days work sir." Said Abura. Abura then turns the power off, and drags Kim towards himself. "Now to finish the job."

He unwraps the plug and grabs Kim with the robotic claw, located where his right hand is supposed to be. He begins to squeeze down on her neck.

"GUHA!" Said Kim, gasping for air.

"Kim!" Yelled Scott.

"There is no saving her now, she is as good as dead." Said Abura.

Kim all of a sudden smiles.

"What?" Asked Abura, suddenly Kim stretches her legs out and pushes Abura off of her. Kim runs up to Abura and begins to punch the ever living shit out of him.

"HAAH!" Yelled Kim, as she begins to pick Abura up. She begins to spin Abura around, and eventually lets go of him. Abura is sent flying into one of the ring posts.

"GAH!" Screamed Abura as he hit the ring post.

"Excellent work Kim!" Yelled Stephen in encouragement.

"Gr! Lucky counter strike at best." Said Abura, as he get's back up. Abura is then nailed by a Cross Bomber from Kim.

"GAH!" Screamed Abura, who is now being flipped out of the ring. Abura is then showing crashing outside of the arena.

"Hell yeah, Kim is kicking ass!" Said Scott. He then looks towards the large screen. "Oh no! Knives!"

Back at McMahon Stadium

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughed Gemini, obviously extremely pleased at his "kill".

"Damn it all. I knew from the outside that this fight was going to be difficult, but this is insane." Thought Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Knives...She probably would of lived if I hadn't of gotten her into this..."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! GOH!" Yelled Gemini as he is shown being kicked in the face.

"What!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Knives, who was thought to have had her head slammed open, get's back on her feet.

"What the Hell! How did you survive that attack!" Yelled Gemini. The express on his face is shown to be extremely baffled when the Knives standing in front of him turns into a log.

"What!" Screamed Gemini, who then get's nailed in the back of the head. "AH!"

"Wow, seriously, that's the oldest trick in the book and you fell for it." Said the real Knives.

"Knives! You mean..." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Uh huh. Up until this point, all Gemini was fighting was nothing but a log." Said Knives.

"You...you...Nobody makes a fool out of me! NOBODY!" Screamed Gemini. Gemini begins to charge towards Knives in a blind rage. "I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!"

Knives simply jumps over him and performs a handstand. She then wraps her legs around Gemini's neck, and then proceeds to flip him over and slam his head into the ground.

"GAH!" Yelled Gemini in pain.

"ALRIGHT! GO KNIVES!" Yelled all the other Team Minos members.

Back at BC Place.

"Phew." Said Scott in relief. He then focuses his attention to the fight at hand.

Kim and Abura are shown grappling each other.

Abura then proceeds to knee Kim in the stomach.

"GAH!" Yelled Kim in pain. Abura then kicks her in the face. Abura begins to run towards her, only for Abura to recieve a backfist.

Kim grabs Abura and slams him into the ground.

"You do realize I'm a robot, right? I can take as much punishment you can dish out." Said Abura.

"Well then, looks like I'm going to have to leave nothing but pieces!" Said Kim, picking Abura up again. She then throws hit to one of the ring posts.

"Gah!" Yelled Abura in pain. Kim runs up to him and once again starts to punch the ever living shit out of him.

"What's Abura doing? He's just taking it like a punching bag." Said Stephen.

"Yeah, this is strange, especially since Abura had an advantage over Kim earlier." Said Wallace.

"I noticed too." Said Scott. "Why is Abura taking all this abuse?"

"Are all of you guys idiots or something?" Asked Aaron. "It's clearly obvious. Abura is a robot, therefore he can't get exhausted from all this abuse. Kim on the other hand is human, who can get exhausted."

"Of course! That's why he's taking all this abuse, he's trying to tire Kim out!" Said Scott.

Back At McMahon Stadium.

It shows Knives and Gemini once again exchanging blows. Knives delivers a punch to Gemini's face, while Gemini kicks her in the gut.

Knives rushes towards Gemini, and punches him in the gut.

"GAH!" Screamed Gemini in pain. Knives jumps over him, and elbows him in the back.

"This is great, this Gemini guy is history, Knives is simply running circles around him." Said Richter.

"Hmm?" Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"What is it?" Asked Jeremy. "Is something wrong."

"Something's not right here. Why does Knives all of a sudden have the advantage?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Last I checked, having the advantage was a good thing." Said Thomas.

"No, something's wrong. Knives is falling into some sort of trap!" Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"That's ridiculous, she's beating the ever living shit out of Gemini. She isn't in any danger." Said Jeremy.

"No, something's going to happen, Knives is in danger." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"HYAH!" Yelled Knives, delivering a roundhouse kick to Gemini's face. Gemini begins to smirk. He open's his mouth, and out comes a stream of water.

"What the hell!" Yelled Knives, being dragged away by the powerful stream.

Suddenly the whole ring becomes so that it seems mainly composed of nothing but water.

Knives is shown trying to stay afloat. Gemini drags he out of the water, and then throws her back in head first.

Gemini jumps on top of Knives' feet, and wraps his legs around hers.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ninja Technique! Lilypad Drowning Torture!" Yelled Gemini.

"What the Hell!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Damn it Minos, you knew she was in danger, why didn't you tell her?" He thought to him self.

Underwater, it shows Knives trying desperately to hold her breath, she begins to shake trying to get Gemini off of her, but to no avail.

Bubbles begin to pop up on the surface. "My, usually it takes a couple of minutes, but she begins drowning in a couple of seconds! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is to easy!" Said Gemini.

"KNIVES!" Screamed the Team Minos members.

The bubbles stop coming up.

"NO!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughed Gemini.

Bubbles begin coming up again.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! What the Hell!" Said Gemini, suddenly he is shown being launched into the air by Knives, rapidly spitting out what seems to be a shit load of water.

"GAH!" Yelled Gemini as he is slammed on the cieling.

Knives begins to fall back down, the ring returning to normal. "I can't go on like this, at least until I catch my breath." Thought Knives.

Knives slams back on the ground. Gemini is also shown falling back on the ground, but for some reason there is another person who falls down onto the ground as well.

"What the Hell!" Said Knives.

We see not one Gemini, but two Gemini's. The Second Gemini looks exactly like the first, only his hair is blue instead of red, his eyes are red instead of blue. He is also wearing crystal like armor.

Back at BC Place.

"What...What the Hell!" Said Scott looking at the screen again.

Back at McMahon Stadium.

Both Gemini's walk up to and grab Knives. They then throw her up into the air. "Up you go!" Both Geminis said. They jump up, both grabbing an arm, and lifting a leg.

"KILLER NINJA TECHNIQUE!" Both Geminis screamed. "FALLING SPIDER STRETCH!"

They lift both of Knives' legs up, and pull her arms down. This causes Knives to go through a painful stretch, suddenly, her chest is ripped open.

"GAAAHHH!" She Screams, blood erupting from the open wound like a volcano.

"KNIVES!" All the Team Minos members scream, her blood beginning to fall down on their faces and bodies.

Back at BC Place

"KNIVES!" Screamed Scott, seeing the horrifying image on screen.

"Gasp" Gasped Wallace.

Stephen is shown with a shocked look on his face, absolutely speechless.

Back at McMahon stadium.

Knives falls to the ground, still bleeding, although rather calmly now. In the air, the two Gemini's become one again.

Scott Pilgrim Minos get's Knives out of the ring.

"Knives, speak to me!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

Knives is shown breathing deathly slow. "I...Lost..." Said Knives.

"Don't worry about that, just stay with me!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"What are you idiots just standing there for, someone call a medic!" Yelled Jeremy at some of the staff.

"I'm...Sorry." Said Knives.

"Don't worry about it, you fought hard and well, and I'm proud of you for it. Please stay with me!" Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Aw, did I do that? Good. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughed Gemini.

"You...you bastard!" Screamed Thomas. "Just you wait until I get in there, you'll have a true fight then!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sure I will, chances are you'll end up sharing the same fate as her." Said Gemini.

"Knives, please. You're going to make it!" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Minos.

Knives struggles to keep her eyes open, but they become to heavy, she eventually closes them, permanately. With that she takes her last breath.

Her whole body goes cold, she stops breathing, and her body also goes limp.

"No...she's...she's gone." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Heh heh heh heh. This will be just as easy as the match with Team Hercules." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Scott Pilgrim Minos glares at Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "You bastard! How could you!" He yells.

"Scott Pilgrim Minos, you idiot, this is war. You of all people should know that war is never pretty. Besides, I'm not the one who killed her, he is." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, with a smug look on his face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! And you know what, I'd gladly do it again, and again, and again!" Said Gemini, his sadism ever so apparent. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You...You...I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Thomas entering the ring.

"Thomas wait!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

Thomas doesn't listen, and instead heads towards the guy who killed his teammate, with a look that says "I'm going to kill this guy, but I'm going to make him suffer while doing it!"

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, I'm evil. Probably should of said there was going to be character death. Sorry about the short hiatus guys, I was sort of preoccupied with some other things. I can already tell there are going to be comments like "OMIGOD! YOU KILLED KNIVES! YOU SUNOVA..." Or some stuff like that. Believe me, all things will get better by the end of the story. What happens, you have to read and find out. Anywho, read, review, comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter. I can already tell... 


	26. An Unexpected Ally

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs the World" Is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley.  
I do not own the series or the characters in any way, shape, or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for actual characters, I own none of them. That being said, please enjoy.

An Unexpected Ally.

Scott is shown looking at the screen, a look of absolute horror on his face. "K-Knives..." He shuddered.

Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese notices this, and smirks. "What's wrong? Shocked to find such a pretty face ripped in half like that? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Maybe you should pay attention to the pretty face at hand." Said Gilagamese.

Scott looks toward the ring, seeing Kim barely being able to lift herself up.

"KIM!" Yelled Scott.

"Come on girl, what's wrong? You were all over me like a gnat earlier, now you're struggling to catch your breath of all things? You humans are so fragile." Said Abura.

Abura proceeds to kick Kim in the face, sending her tumbling back down.

"Gr!" Growled Scott.

We focus our attention on the other robot on Team Gilagamese, Tabo Kikai. Tabo is shown looking at the screen. His face seemingly emotionless. He is shown squeezing his own fist.

"N xie h nd n... Wo hu r ng tamen w i ci f chu d iji ." (Translation: Those bastards...I'll make them pay for this.) Said Tabo Kikai.

"Hm? Did you say something Tabo Kikai?" Asked the large golem Obelisk.

Tabo Kikai is silent, paying attention to the match.

Kim is shown bumping into one of the ring posts.

"Gah!" Screamed Kim.

"Tsk tsk. Now this is almost to easy." Said Abura, who proceeds to ram into her.

"GAH!" Screamed Kim.

"Kim!" Screamed all the Team Pilgrim members.

"Come on, don't just stand there and take it, fight back! Oh wait, you're already out of juice."  
Said Abura, proceeding to knee her in the stomach. Kim is once again shown falling into the ground in agony.

"Burn...in...Hell." Said Kim, struggling to get back up.

"That's impossible. Robots can't go to Hell. No souls, remember." Said Abura, kicking her again.  
"It's unfortunate in your case because I have no mercy as well."

Abura grabs her and throws her to one of the ring posts.

"GAH!" Screamed Kim.

"Kim, get out of there!" Yelled Stephen.

Abura is shown taking out the long electrical rope again. He throws it and it wraps itself around Kim.

"No...Not this again." Said Kim.

"Power on." Said Abura plainly, Kim is once again shown being electrocuted.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Kim.

"KIM!" Yelled the Team Pilgrim members.

"Take one last good look at her pretty little face, humans. This time, I ain't stopping the current until it melts!" Yelled Abura, who intensifies the voltage.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Kim in agony.

Suddenly, Tabo Kikai gets up from his chair and runs towards the ring.

"What the? What are you doing?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

Tabo Kikai jumps into the ring, and delivers a drop kick to Abura's face, sending him flying to one of the ring posts. The wire untangles, and Kim once again falls to the ground, breathing heavily.

"GUGH!" Yelled Abura as he hit the ring post.

"What?" Asked Scott.

The other members of Team Pilgrim are also surprised, as are the members of Team Gilagamese.

"Tabo Kikai, what is the meaning of this!?" Screamed Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese in anger and confusion.

Tabo Kikai goes to check on Kim, searching for a pulse.

"Hao xiaoxi sh , ta h i hu zhe. D n ni de p ngyou de q ngku ng hen y nzh ng." (Translation: The good news is, she's still alive. But, she is in serious condition.)

"What?" Asked Scott, confused to what the robot just said.

Meanwhile, in the same arena, we see a janitor sweeping floors.

"I really need to find another job." Said the janitor. The janitor heads to one of the closets, and unlocks the door. "What the Hell?"

In the closet, we see another Tabo Kikai, all tied up in chains and being hung from a rope stuck to the cieling.

"Well...What are you waiting for you idiot..." Said the second Tabo Kikai. "Untie me!"

Back at the arena.

"Tabo Kikai, answer the question, why did you attack your ally! Are you thinking of going traitor on us!? That would be a real big mistake, considering who you work for." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese menacingly.

"He has been acting strangely as of late." Said Obelisk. "But somethings not right. If he were to betray us, then why do it now of all times, when he has all 3 of us to deal with."

"A good question, but whatever the case, treason is treason." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "And it is an offense not taking lightly by the Evil Gods."

"Wait a minute, that's strange, my scanners say this isn't even Tabo Kikai at all!" Said Abura.

"What? Are you sure?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "If that's the case, then who are you?"

The Tabo Kikai standing in the ring does not answer.

"Answer me!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "No, this has to be Tabo Kikai, he's been with us ever since we set foot here!"

"Maybe we should see if he possesses the team symbol." Said Obelisk, bringing out a necklace with a green orb attached to it.

"Good idea." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, also getting out the same exact necklace. Abura then takes out the same type of necklace. "Tabo Kikai, if you really are Tabo Kikai, then prove it!  
Show us that you have the Team Gilagamese symbol!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

A necklace is thrown to the ring, landing and hanging on one of the ropes.

"Huh?" Asked Scott, he looks back, and sees the second Tabo Kikai coming down the stairs.

"Wait, there are two Tabo Kikais?" Asked Scott.

"No you fool! I'm the one and true Tabo Kikai. The one you see in the ring is a fake in disguise!" Said the second Tabo Kikai.

"Wait, you mean we've had a spy on us the whole time? Gr! Who are you!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, at the Tabo Kikai standing in the ring.

"Suoyi, wo yijing zhaod ole. M iyou y ng de w n de yib f nle." (Translation: So, I've been found out, guess there's no use playing the part anymore.) Said the fake Tabo Kikai. He removes his helmet, and he is revealed to be a man with black hair, and a minor beard. He is also shown wearing sunglasses.

"You...You will pay for tying me and hanging me up like a pinata!" Screamed Tabo Kikai, throwing a razor sharp blade at him. The man dodges it, and jumps out of the ring with Kim in hand.

"Hey, wait, aren't you?" Asked Scott.

"I am." Said the man, this time in perfect English. "Long time, no see."

"Isn't this the guy that tried to kill you?" Asked Stephen. "You know, the one that you said sliced through a bus 6 years back?"

"Yes, although why he's helping me now is confusing." Said Scott.

"I came to see my daughter. But, I made the wrong assumption that she'd be a member of your team." Said the man.

"Daughter?" Asked Scott.

"My daughter...the one that was just killed." He said, a hint of anger and sadness in his voice.

"Wait a minute, your Knives' father?" Asked Scott.

"Was..." Said Mr. Chau.

"So, the girl who was killed by one of Oedipus' men was your daughter. Heh heh heh heh heh heh."  
Laughed Tabo Kikai. "Boy, did you really mess up. If your her father, you will probably die just as easily."

"Me and my daughter are no weaklings!" Screamed Mr. Chau. "Once I get my hands on the one who killed her, I'll make his life a living Hell!"

"That is if you last that long." Said Tabo Kikai.

"Tabo Kikai, as far as I'm concerned, he's not even a member of the opponent's team. He has no reason to be here." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"He got involved the moment he blindsided me. I want to see him suffer for what he did!" Said Tabo Kikai. "I demand retribution!"

"Hm..." Thought Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "Very well, we'll grant you this request. After all,  
these people should learn what happens when they cross the Evil Gods. Abura, kill him!"

"It would be my pleasure." Said Abura, standing back up.

"Da wo, ni yid ng hu si." (Translation: Fight me and you will surely die.) Said Mr. Chau, removing the whole disguise and jumping into the ring.

"Uh, Mr. Chau, do you really want to get involved, these aren't your average mooks on the street." Said Scott.

"If breaking these machines and killing these men will lead me to my daughters killer, then I shall partake! RAH!" Screamed Mr. Chau running towards Abura.

"You will pay for your interference human. Rah!" Said Abura, also running towards him.

Author's Notes: Sorry, I was busy with school and stuff, so forgive me for not updating as regularly as I did before. Anyway, yeah, Mr. Chau is now involved in the fray. Comment, review, and don't flame. See you next chapter, whenever that maybe. 


	27. Mr Chau vs The Speed Demon!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for actual characters, I don't own any of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Mr. Chau vs The Speed Demon!

"RAAAH!" Screamed Abura, running towards Mr. Chau ever so furiously. Abura then proceeds to throw a punch, and Mr. Chau disappears.

"Huh?" Asked Abura. "Where did he go?"

Mr. Chau appears right behind him with a samurai sword in hand. He sticks the sword right through Abura.

"GRAAH!" Screamed the robot, as sparks are seen flying out of the wound.

"Oh man, I forgot how fast this guy was." Thought Scott to himself.

Mr. Chau takes the sword out of Abura, who is slowly reaching towards the ropes.

"You...you son of a bitch...you'll pay for that!" Said Abura.

"Wo sh shu ?" (Translation: Am I?) Said Mr. Chau with a hint of boredom in his voice.

Abura turns around, and releases the electric wire, which wraps itself around Mr. Chau.

"Oh no! Not the electrical wire!" Said Stephen.

"Power on!" Abura said, anger ever so apparent in his voice.

Mr. Chau is soon shown being electrocuted.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Mr. Chau in pain.

"Yes, yes. Make him suffer. Fry that miserable human to death!" Thought Tabo Kikai.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! This is what happens when you interfere in the affairs of the Evil Gods, now die!" Said Abura.

Mr. Chau is shown grinding his teeth from the pain. He takes one step forward, and then another one, and another, and another.

"What the Hell? He shouldn't be moving!" Said Abura.

Mr. Chau is shown continuingly walking towards Abura, despite the fact he's being electrocuted. Eventually he reaches Abura, jumps up onto the robot's chest, and kicks him, breaking off the wire.

"GAH!" Screamed Abura.

Mr. Chau throws the wire off of him, and begins to run towards Abura at lightning fast speed.

"Big deal, I still have my claw!" Said Abura, bringing out the robotic claw. Before Abura can use it however, Mr. Chau is shown to be right in front of him. Mr. Chau grabs both of the robots hands and places his feet on the robot's chest.

"Ji xi ng wo shuo de, wo da di, ni sile." (Translation: Like I said, fight me, you die.) Said Mr. Chau. He then proceeds to rip both of Abura's hands clean off.

"GRAAAH!" Screamed the robot, looking where his hands used to be. Red synthetic oil, resembling blood proceeds to spurt out.

Mr. Chau takes his sword and throws it. It cuts Abura's head clean off. Sparks come flying out of the headless robot, whose body proceeds to fall to the ground. Abura's head is then shown rolling towards the other Team Gilagamese members.

"Malfunction. Malfunctio..." Said the robot's head before the voice fizzled out.

"Well, Romeo isn't going to be to happy to see one of his toys has been dismantled." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"If Abura failed to kill him, then I shall do so myself!" Said Tabo Kikai jumping into the ring.

"Oh, this guy. Mr. Chau has this in the bag." Said Scott.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Aaron.

"Weren't you paying attention to the fight?" Asked Scott.

"Not really, I had to take Kim to the infirmary remember." Said Aaron.

"Well anyways, this guy who just stepped into the ring is going to get it. I managed to take him out rather easily the other day." Said Scott.

"Oh really?" Said Aaron, who begins to scan Tabo Kikai. "Scott, I think you only got lucky."

"What do you mean?" Asked Scott.

"My scanners indicate that this guy is way stronger than the last robot. His readings are off the charts." Said Aaron.

"Readings?" Asked Wallace.

"Cyborg, remember." Said Aaron. "Anyway, I wouldn't judge this book by the cover, because according to my readings, he has to at least be 5 times stronger than the average human."

"So he has strength, big deal. Mr. Chau has speed." Said Scott.

"My lord, if you were to be so kind." Said Tabo Kikai.

"Of course." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, throwing a large gallon of gas at Tabo Kikai. Tabo Kikai proceeds to guzzle out down, like he's chugging down a beer.

"Is he drinking gasoline?" Asked Stephen.

Tabo Kikai discards the gas filter. Obelisk rises up, and proceeds to raise his hands up towards the sky.

"Mali ventum, exaudi vocem, deducam claustrum fortis et magnus." (Translation: Winds of evil, hear my call. Send down a barrier, strong and tall.) Said the large golem.

"What did he say?" Asked Scott.

Stephen looks up, and sees something large coming down. "Oh crap, out of the way!" Yelled Stephen.

All the Team Pilgrim members jump back, a giant circular steel cage drops down and sorrounds the ring.

"Zh sh sh nme?" (Translation: What is this?) Asked Mr. Chau.

"I'm glad you asked human. This is my trump card. Now you won't be able to escape from my wrath." Said the new robot.

"A steel cage? Where the Hell did that come from?" Asked Scott.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Who'd to thought that the king of golems was so profound in the ways of magic." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "This cage will not disappear until one of the contestants inside is dead."

"Oh, is that so? Mr. Chau will kick that pile of scrap's ass." Said Scott.

"We'll see about that." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Tell you what human, I'm going to be courteous and grant you the first move." Said Tabo Kikai.

"D cu ." (Translation: Big mistake.) Said Mr. Chau. He grabs his sword and begins to run at lightning fast speed. Upon getting close enough, Mr. Chau tries to jab his sword through Tabo Kikai. His blade however, doesn't pierce through Tabo Kikai at all.

"D odi sh sh nme?" (Translation: What the Hell?) Said Mr. Chau, not expecting that particular outcome.

"Please, my armor is nowhere near as flimsy as Abura's." Said Tabo Kikai, who proceeds to kick Mr. Chau into the steel cage.

"GAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau, making impact with the cage.

The exhaust ports located on Tabo Kikai activate, and he begins to speed towards Mr. Chau's descending body. He catches Mr. Chau, and throws him onto the ring floor. Tabo Kikai then elbow drops Mr. Chau, picks him up again, and throws him at the cage again.

"GUHA!" Muttered Mr. Chau, once again slamming into the steel cage.

"It would of been wise not to have humiliated me like that. I assure you the pain you feel now will only get worse." Said Tabo Kikai menacingly.

Tabo Kikai speeds toward Mr. Chau, and slams him to the ring floor again. He then places his foot on Mr. Chau. He begins to press down.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Mr. Chau in pain.

"Oh shit, I had no idea the guy was this tough!" Said Scott.

"Like I said Scott, you were just lucky. This particular model can pack some serious heat in both strength and speed." Said Aaron.

"What perplexes me though is, why the cage?" Asked Scott.

"Just keep watching, you'll find out soon enough." Said Tabo Kikai, who kicks Mr. Chau into the cage.

"Gah!" Yelled Mr. Chau. "Ni zh ge h nd n!" (Translation: You bastard!) Said Mr. Chau. Tabo Kikai then proceeds to use his entire body to repeatedly slam into Mr. Chau.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart. If you miss your daughter, you will be seeing her, but not before I have exacted my vengeance!" Said Tabo Kikai, who then knees Mr. Chau in the chest.

"GUHA!" Screamed Mr. Chau, as blood soon spurts from the mouth.

"Mr. Chau!" Yelled Scott.

Mr. Chau is shown holding himself up, breathing heavily. He looks up and glares at Tabo Kikai.

"So tell me human. How does it feel, now that your being trampled by a superior opponent. You don't mess with bees, human, otherwise you get stung." Said Tabo Kikai.

"Ji ngui q ba." (Translation: Go to Hell.)

"You first." Said Tabo Kikai, who then punches Mr. Chau in the solar plexus.

"GUHA!" Gasped Mr. Chau, coughing up more blood, and falling to the ground.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Tabo Kikai, at Mr. Chau's pain.

"B i sha si suoyou de dongxi, wo b hu b i sha si de t ngku ji. D n ta de s d h l li ng... Zh sh duod , r guo zh y ng xi q , wo b zhid o wo hu ch x duojiu." (Translation: Of all things to be killed by, I will not be killed by a miserable machine. But it's speed and power...It's to much, if this keeps up, I don't know how long I'll last.) Thought Mr. Chau.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. You'll see your daughter soon. The two of you will soon be seeing each other in the fires of Hell. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Author's Notes: Whatever Tabo Kikai's armor is made of, it's apparently way stronger than a bus. Can Mr. Chau actually win? You're all going to have to keep reading and find out. Anywho, review, comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	28. Wheels A'Blazin!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters in any way, shape, or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I don't own any of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Wheels A'Blazin!

We cut back to Mr. Chau being in tremondous pain, as Tabo Kikai is once again crushing him beneath his foot.

"GRAAAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's it, make my day, scream some more!" Said Tabo Kikai. Tabo Kikai begins stomping on Mr. Chau, and kicks him towards the chains.

CRASH!

"GUHA!" Yelled Mr. Chau.

The exhaust pipes on Tabo Kikai activate, and he begins to charge towards Mr. Chau.

"?!" (Translation: Now!) Thought Mr. Chau, as he jumps out of the way and has Tabo Kikai crash into the cage.

"GAH!" Screamed Tabo Kikai.

Mr. Chau jumps behind Tabo Kikai, and lifts him up. He spins himself around a few times and throws Tabo Kikai to the other side of the ring.

"GUHA!" Screamed Tabo Kikai.

"?,?!" (Translation: Now I'll break you!) Said Mr. Chau as he runs towards Tabo Kikai at lightning fast speed.

"You already humiliated me once before, I'll be damned if you do so again!" Yelled Tabo Kikai. He get's off the cage and is about to land a punch on Mr. Chau. Mr. Chau jumps over the punch and wraps his legs around Tabo's neck.

"GAH! What are you doing?" Yelled Tabo Kikai.

Mr. Chau does some backflip, jumping and taking Tabo up into the air with him. Mr. Chau lands back on the ring, performing a hand stand. He loosens his legs grip on Tabo's neck and kicks him up into the air.

Tabo Kikai crashes into the roof of the cage.

"GAH!" Screamed the robot in pain.

"Ninja Technique! Monkey Acro Throw!" Yelled Mr. Chau.

"Ha! Mr. Chau has this in the bag." Said Scott.

"I don't know, something tells me he wasn't acting out that entire beating." Said Stephen.

"Whatever the case, Mr. Chau now seems to be in full control of the situation." Said Aaron, who then looks towards the screen. "Makes me wonder how my gang is doing."

BC Place

It shows Thomas trying frantically to lay a punch on Gemini whose constantly dodging.

"Come on, how are you going to avenge your comrade if you can't even hit me!" Said Gemini.

Gemini throws a kick towards Thomas, and it lands on his arm, the force sends Thomas towards the ropes.

"GR!" Growled Thomas, who is then being pushed into the ropes by Gemini. "GRAH!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is like taking candy from a baby! Come on, your girlfriend put up more of a fight then this, she at least landed a few hits." Gemini mocked.

Gemini jumps off and Thomas is sent flying back into the other pair of ropes, and is then sent back into the ring.

"Pant, pant pant pant. Damn it all. This is to much." Said Thomas. "GAH!" Yelled Thomas, who got nailed by an elbow drop.

"Good God, Thomas is getting slaughtered out there." Said Richter.

"Gemini is taking advantage of Thomas' rage. Thomas is so blinded by anger, he's missing every shot he throws, and taking every shot Gemini throws." Said Jeremy.

"Thomas! You have to calm down! If you keep being blinded by rage, Gemini will kill you too!" Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! He's too far gone to even hear you, fortunately for me. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Gemini. Gemini then grabs Thomas by the neck and throws him towards the ropes again.

Thomas rebounds off the ropes and is hit by a Cross Bomber. "GUH!" Yelled Thomas, falling back onto the ring ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now, time to die!" Yelled Gemini jumping up into the air.

"It's now or never, I'll have to end it here." Thought Thomas.

Gemini crosses his arms and begins to spin rapidly, he points his feet downwards and starts to spin down towards Thomas' body.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now it's over! Finishing Technique: TORNADO DRILL DRIVE!"

"Thomas, what are you doing? Get out of there!" Yelled Jeremy.

Thomas lifts his feet up, and breaks Gemini's attack by kicking him back into the air.

"GRAH! What the Hell!?" Yelled Gemini.

Thomas jumps up and places Gemini's body on his shoulders. He then does the upside down version of the hold and descends downward.

"What the Hell?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"DOUBLE EDGE DRIVER!" Screamed Thomas, slamming Gemini into the ring.

"GAAAH!" Screamed Gemini, who coughs up blood and is knocked unconcious.

"Damn it all...that should of...killed him." Said Thomas before he is also knocked out.

"THOMAS!" Yelled the Team Minos members.

"Gah! Unbelievable!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Both contestants are knocked out! This match ends in a draw." Said a random announcer.

McMahon Stadium

"Man, that Gemini dude is an animal." Said Aaron.

"Not to mention a glutton for punishment. That attack should of killed him." Said Stephen.

"GUHA!" Screamed Tabo Kikai, being pushed back by a rebounded drop kick, delivered by Mr. Chau. Mr. Chau then adds insult to injury, and nails him in the face.

"Guha!" Screamed Tabo Kikai.

Mr. Chau jumps back and anticipates the target's next move.

"?,?,?." (Translation: It's not too late, you can still surrender and just walk away.)

"Why, so I can be even more humiliated. Forget it!" Said Tabo Kikai.

"?,?,?." (Translation: Fight me, and you will end up just like your friend.) Said Mr. Chau.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's what you think." Said Tabo Kikai.

"Hm?" Asked Mr. Chau.

"Honestly human, do you really think this is all I'm capable of. The exhaust pipes on my shoulders aren't for decoration you know." Said Tabo Kikai.

"What?" Asked Scott.

"GR!" Growled Tabo Kikai, electricity beginning to sorround him.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Huh?" Said Aaron.

"What is it?" Asked Stephen.

"My scanners, they're saying that alterations are being made to Tabo Kikai's body." Said Aaron.

Suddenly, a pair of wheels pop out, and his arms and legs are retracted, only his head sticks out. As time passes, his body becomes more car like.

"Wait a minute, is he?" Asked Scott.

The transformation is then complete. Tabo Kikai is now in the shape of a race/go kart.

"My name is Tabo Kikai for a reason. Tabo Kikai, it's Japanese for Turbo Machine! And that my friends, is what I really am!" Said Tabo Kikai.

"Guh!" Yelled Mr. Chau.

VROOM! VROOM!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now, you shall feel my wrath, my max speed and max accelerated wrath!" Said Tabo Kikai, driving towards Mr. Chau. Mr. Chau simply jumps over Tabo Kikai, and watches as he is about to crash into the steel cage.

"Somehow I knew he was going to do that." Said Scott.

"I did too, fortunately for me, I can do this!" Said Tabo Kikai, who shifts his body upward, and begins to drive up the wall.

"?!" (Translation: What the Hell!) Said Mr. Chau in surprise. Tabo Kikai jumps off the wall and rams Mr. Chau to the other side of the ring.

"GAAH!" Screamed Mr. Chau in pain.

"MR. CHAU!" All the Team Pilgrim members yelled.

Tabo Kikai backs up, and rams into Mr. Chau again. And again, and again, and again, and again.

Tabo Kikai backs up and turns around. Fire comes from the exhaust port.

"Eat this!" Yelled Tabo Kikai, who proceeds to light Mr. Chau ablaze.

"GRAAAH!" Screams the ninja assassin in agony.

Mr. Chau falls to the ground, charred, covered in soot, and coughing his lungs out.

"Heh heh heh heh heh! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I told you your suffering wasn't over. But hey, any normal person would call it a day after they set their victim on fire. So..." Said Tabo Kikai.

VROOM! VROOM!

Tabo Kikai begins to drive up the wall of the steel cage again. This time he drives up to the very top of the cage and stops. Tabo Kikai then begins to fall back down towards Mr. Chau, with his front side now pointing towards him.

"What is he doing!?" Yelled Stephen.

"Time to die!" Yelled Tabo Kikai, who then pulls out a large spike like protrusion in the front.

"Mr. Chau! Move!" Yelled Scott.

Mr. Chau is still, and Tabo Kikai nails him with the spike.

"GUHA!" Yelled Mr. Chau, coughing up blood.

"Chandeleir Death Drop!" Yelled Tabo Kikai.

"No...No way." Said Scott.

"We look at the carnage, Mr. Chau is now completely still, not moving at all. And by the looks of it, not breathing either.

"MR. CHAU!" Screamed the Team Pilgrim members.

Author's Notes: Now, I know what you're thinking. Why did I kill Mr. Chau? What are you talking about? Who said he was dead? For all you know, he could just be severely injured. Either or. The point is, you'll just have to read on and find out. Is he dead? Or Just injured? Like I said, read on and find out. Review, comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	29. Mr Chau's Blazing Comeback!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters in any way, shape,  
or form. I do however own the OC characters in the story. As for actual characters, I don't own any of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Mr. Chau's Blazing Comeback!

We see Tabo Kikai in his car form on top of Mr. Chau's seemingly lifeless body. Tabo Kikai transforms back into his usual self, and proceed to jump off of Mr. Chau's body.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Tabo Kikai over Mr. Chau. "What is there to say about you? Here lies Mr. Chau, he was fast, but not fast enough. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Mr. Chau!" Yelled Scott.

"Oh please, human, he can't hear you, he's dead. And boy am I glad that it was my hand that killed him. Nobody makes a fool out of me, Nobody!" Said Tabo Kikai.

"Gr." Growled Scott.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "It seems we're at an advantage, three of your teammates are unable to fight, and one of them is dead."

"Shut up!" Yelled Scott. "Things look grim for us now, but I refuse to lose!"

"At this point, losing would seem to be the easy way out. Face it Scott, it's over. You might as well place your head underneath the guillotine." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

Meanwhile

Mr. Chau is shown floating through what seems to be nothingness.

? (Translation: Where am I? Am I dead?) Asked Mr. Chau to himself. "?...?,?." (Translation: My daughter...Forgive me, I could not avenge you.)

"Don't give up. You still have the will to live." Said a girl's voice.

"?"(Translation: That voice. Where did it come from? And how am I able to understand it?) Asked Mr. Chau.

Suddenly, a silouette of a girl shows up in the distance. She is shown to be wearing a scarf.

"?!" (Translation: You!)

"You can still fight. All you have to do is gain the will to live. You gave yourself a task, it is your responsibility to carry it out." Said the silouette girl calmly.

"?...?." (Translation: My daughter...My beautiful daughter.) Said Mr. Chau, tears rolling down his face.

"I love you too Dad." Said the silouette girl, now revealing herself to be Knives. Knives then disappears, seemingly by fading out of existance.

"Gasp" "?!" (Translation: Wait!) Yelled Mr. Chau before he is apparently thrown up into the air by some invisible force. "GAH!"

Back in the world of the living.

"I guess there's nothing left for me to do with this other than to burn it. Get Abura's oil supply and electric wire over here please." Said Tabo Kikai.

Mr. Chau's eyes open, and he get's back up.

"Mr. Chau!" Yelled Scott.

"What the Hell!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Huh?" Said Tabo Kikai, turning his head towards Mr. Chau, recieving a punch to the face. "Grah!" Yelled Tabo Kikai.

Mr. Chau proceeds to ram Tabo Kikai into the steel cage. He begins punching the ever so living shit out of Tabo Kikai. He then grabs Tabo Kikai in a bear hug, and throws him to the other side of the ring.

"GRAH!" Yelled Tabo Kikai in pain. "How, how are you still alive! My scanners confirmed you dead! Dead I tell you!" Tabo Kikai ranted.

"My scanners confirmed him dead to." Said Aaron. "And he didn't seem to have any extra lives on him either, so how is he still alive?" Said Aaron.

?,?,?,?,?! (Translation: Tabo Kikai, I have told you once, and now I will tell you again, I will not stop until my daughter is avenged!)

"Gr! You ingrate!" Yelled Tabo Kikai. "You should of stayed dead!"

Tabo Kikai once again turns into his car form, and begins to drive towards Mr. Chau.

"Oh no, not this again, this is what caused Mr. Chau to die the first time." Said Stephen.

"I wouldn't count this guy out just yet, he seems to be planning something." Said Aaron.

"Well whatever he's planning better work, other wise he'll end up dead again!" Yelled Stephen.

"I'll squash you like the insect you are!" Said Tabo Kikai.

Mr. Chau stands still, like he's waiting to be run over.

"Mr. Chau, what are you doing!? Move out of the way!" Yelled Scott.

Mr. Chau reaches into his pocket and grabs a couple of ninja stars and proceeds to throw them at the tires, which proceed to pop like balloons.

"What the? Shit!" Yelled Tabo Kikai. Tabo Kikai reels left to right and begins spinning uncontrollably, he then crashes into the steel cage after Mr. Chau jumps over him.

CRASH!

We look to see Tabo Kikai's car form to be in complete wreck. He transforms back into his normal form, part of his visor cracked with a robotic eye showing,  
we see large scratches in numerous other parts of his body.

"GRRRRAAAAHHH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW!" Yelled Tabo Kikai, his voice slightly more robotic.

"Man, what a mess." Said Scott. "All of that caused by a simple crash too."

"?,?,?" (Translation: If I were you, I'd consider giving up right about now. Continue fighting and you will surely die.)

"I...I...I promise you this isn't over!" Said Tabo Kikai menacingly. Suddenly his hands begin glowing red, and he aims his hand towards Mr. Chau.

"What is he doing now?" Asked Stephen.

"BURN! BLAZING SUN BOMBER!" Said Tabo Kikai. A red fireball forms in his hand and he launches it, Mr. Chau jumps out of the way, and the heat begins to melt the cage.

"Jesus Christ, I didn't know the heat was that hot!" Said Aaron.

"How hot is it?" Asked Scott.

"Tsk. Man, if it's hot enough to melt metal, then I'd imagine it be PRETTY FREAKING HOT!" Yelled Aaron.

Mr. Chau is shown dodging fireball after fireball after fireball.

"Hold still, the pain only lasts for a few seconds before your skin completely melts off!" Said Tabo Kikai, anger ever so apparent in his voice.

?,? (Translation: Just a few more joints on this thing, and then I will proceed to finish him off.) Thought Mr. Chau to himself.

Like his thoughts said, Tabo Kikai launches a few more fireballs at Mr. Chau, who proceeds to dodge them easily.

?! (Translation: Now!) Thought Mr. Chau. As he proceeds to dodge more fireballs, Mr. Chau begins to elbow the cage, causing it to rattle.

"What is he doing?" Asked Scott.

Mr. Chau proceeds to elbow the steel cage, and eventually the cage begins to move.

"What the hell? The steel cage is moving!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Huh? He's right!" Said Scott. The steel cage begins to spin slowly as Mr. Chau continues to elbow the steel cage.

"Whatever you're doing won't work, now hold still!" Said Tabo Kikai, launching yet another fireball.

Mr. Chau continues to elbow the steel cage, which now begins to spin faster.

"Tabo Kikai, you fool, stop what you're doing this instant!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

Mr. Chau proceeds to elbow the steel cage, which is now spinning rapidly.

?:?!" (Translation: Ninja Technique: Rising Cyclone!) Yelled Mr. Chau. Suddenly a tornado ascends from beneath Tabo Kikai, who is then caught by surprise.

"Wha...What the!?" Asked Tabo Kikai who is then blown up in to the air. Tabo Kikai crashes on the roof of the cage, and breaks through it, leaving a hole to jump through.

Mr. Chau proceeds to jump out of the hole and grabs Tabo Kikai, and flips him upside down. Mr. Chau wraps his legs around Tabo Kikai's arms, and pull the robot's leg's back.

"What the!? What are you doing?" Asked Tabo Kikai, whose head then get's smashed on the steel cage.

"?!" (Translation: Descending Comet!) Yelled Mr. Chau.

"GUHA!" Screamed Tabo Kikai.

Mr. Chau let's go of the hold. And Tabo Kikai is still, his helmet falls off, revealing a robotic endoskull.

"The winner of the match, Mr. Chau!" Said the random announcer, people begin to cheer.

"Yeah, all right Mr. Chau!" Said Scott.

"Amazing, he managed to cheat death, and to turn the whole fight around." Said Stephen.

"Talk about death defying." Said Wallace.

"OK OK, I'll admit, it's pretty impressive that he managed to take down such an advanced and powerful model." Said Aaron.

"?,?,?,?" (Translation:I am now one step closer to avenging my daughter. Don't worry my child, I will not rest until your killers have breathed their last.)

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You fools, do you honestly think you've won." Said Tabo Kikai, his voice now sounding completely robotic.

"Huh?" Said Scott.

"Cough cough cough cough" "You fools, this is where things get more interesting. My only regret is that I won't be around to see it." Said Tabo Kikai.

"What are you talking about!?" Said Scott. "Tell us!"

"Soon, very soon, BC Place and McMahon stadium will become one. And they shall do so by meeting each other in the heavens." Said Tabo Kikai, now falling through the hole. The steel cage rusts and disappears after that.

"Meet each other in the heavens? What do you mean?" Asked Scott.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You will find out soon enough. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! GUHA!" Said Tabo Kikai coughing up red oil. Tabo Kikai's body begins to rust, and soon discintegrates into nothingness. Tabo's body is then replaced with $604.19 in coins.

"Tabo Kikai!" Yelled Scott. "Damn it, what did he mean, what was he talking about?"

"BC Place and McMahon Stadium becoming one, and meeting each other in the sky? What does that mean?" Asked Wallace.

Suddenly the entire arena begins to shake, people begin to scream.

"What is going on!?" Asked Scott.

Meanwhile at McMahon Stadium, the same situation is taking place.

"What the? What is this?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

On the outside of the stadium, it is shown being lifted up from the ground, large mounds of dirt and a small layer of concrete holding the large stadium in place.

"What's happening, is it an earthquake?" Asked Richter.

"I have no idea, but it feels like we're being pulled to some random direction." Said Jeremy.

"Which one?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"I don't know, my scanners are acting up!" Said Jeremy.

Back at BC Place

"What's happening?" Asked Scott.

"I don't know, whatever's happening, we definately ain't on the ground anymore." Said Aaron.

"Wait a minute, BC Place, and McMahon stadium becoming one, and meeting each other in the heavens. That's what's happening now!" Said Stephen.

"Oh really, so when are we supposed to meet up with Mc..." Said Scott. Before he can finish his sentence, a loud crashing noise is heard and all the contestants are thrown up into the air and crash into the ground.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Aaron.

Scott get's back up, and looks around, he notices a second arena, and more people on the other side.

"Well well well, would you look at that, all 4 remaining factions are under the same roof." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Mr. Chau get's up, and rushes toward Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "?!" (Translation: Die murderer!)

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus notices him, opens his mouth and shoots out a silk like substance which wraps itself around Mr. Chau.

"?" (Translation: What the!?) Said Mr. Chau before he get's kicked back to the arena he was just in.

"Save it for the finals old man. If you even live that long." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"So, we have Scott Pilgrim, Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, Scott Pilgrim Minos, and myself under the same roof. How can we be so sure we won't turn on each other."  
Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Warriors honor, I will not proceed to attack either of you during our consecutive fights." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"I'm going to finish what my team started before trying anything." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"I don't like this." Said Scott.

"Don't worry, if they try anything funny, we'll stop them." Said Aaron.

"How? You're all injured!" Said Scott.

"You just worry about your own hides." Said Aaron.

"Enough. Scott Pilgrim, you and I are going to finish this here and now. Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, Minos, keep true to your word." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Don't worry, we will." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Hmph." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "Obelisk. You're up."

"Of course my liege." Said the large purple golem. He enters the ring.

"Stephen, you're up." Said Scott.

"Wish me luck." Said Stephen.

Scott gives him the thumbs up, and Stephen jumps in the ring.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me? My prowess in strength and magic will be your downfall, human." Said Obelisk.

"Bring it on!" Yelled Stephen.

To be continued.

Author's notes: Sorry about the delay. Yeah, this chapter drags on, sorry about that too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Anyway, comment, review, and don't flame. Thank you, and see you next chapter. 


	30. Tenacious Tag Team Call!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, not a single one of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Tenacious Tag Team Call!

We see Stephen and Obelisk getting into the ring. Both approach each other, Stephen looking up at the huge golem, Obelisk literally looking down upon Stephen.

"Wait." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Huh?" Said Scott. "What is it this time?"

"Things would probably go alot faster, not to mention be a lot more interesting, if all four of us would compete at the same time." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "It would be me and Obelisk, against you and Stephen."

"A tag team match?" Said Scott.

"Precisely." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "You might as well Scott, seeing how you don't have long to live anyways. You might as well get it over with."

"Oh screw you!" Yelled Scott. "I'll kick your ass to the curb within seconds!"

"Sure you will, You couldn't even beat one of Iga's minions, not to mention your injuries. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. My my, this really is going to be a quick match. What a pity." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Oh, it's on now!" Said Scott. "Let's do it!"

"So it's official, the last match of this round will be a tag team match." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "Congratulations, you signed your own death warrant."

"We'll take you and that oversized boulder out no problem. Ready Stephen?" Asked Scott.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos. I'm glad to hear it. Gravitas!" Said the large golem.

Suddenly, it shows both Stephen and Scott struggling to stand up. "What the?" Said Stephen.

"W-why is it all of a sudden so hard to stand up!?" Said Scott.

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos. You'd think that my strength and power is all physical, but that is only partially true. I am also a master in black magic as well." Said Obelisk. "I just used Gravity magic on you pathetic fools."

"Which now gives me the advantage in speed!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, jumping into the ring. He rushes towards Scott, and nails him across the face with a haymaker. He then knees Stephen into the stomach, and then proceeds to throw both of the Team Pilgrim members into two ring posts.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott.

"GUH!" Yelled Stephen.

"You...you...dicks, fight fair will you!" Said Scott.

"If you want, instead of weighing a ton, I'll make you as light as a feather." Said Obelisk, who snaps his finger.

Suddenly Scott and Stephen find it easier to get up, as soon as they get up however, they begin floating in the air.

"Ah!" Yelled Scott.

Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese jumps up to Scott and punches him in the face, sending him flying into a wall. He does the same to Stephen. "Now I have the advantage in strength." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"This is insane" Scott thinks to himself. "Me and Stephen can't do anything as long as we're being pulled up or pushed down by gravity."

"I had no idea this battle was going to be this difficult." Thought Stephen to himself. "We can't fight back because we're either to slow or too weak because of that golem's gravity magic. We have to disable it, but how?"

"What's wrong, the two of you ain't dead yet are you? Come on, I had my kiddy gloves on when I was throwing those punches and kicks." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, taunting the two of them.

"Gumos gumos gumos. The poor fools can't attack or defend themselves when they are under the control of my gravity magic. The two can't throw a single punch or kick while being either weighed down or pulled up." Said Obelisk.

"Of course, physical attacks won't do, mental on the other hand..." Thought Stephen. He brings his two hands together, he inhales and exhales.

"Hm? What is that human up to?" Asked Obelisk.

Stephen opens his eyes, and they are glowing dark blue. Suddenly, a dark blue aura sorrounds Obelisk and Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, and they also begin to float up into the air.

"What the Hell!?" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Wah!" Yelled Obelisk.

"HRAH!" Yelled Stephen as he pushes his hands out. Suddenly, Obelisk and Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese go flying towards the opposite wall.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"GOH!" Yelled Obelisk. Both members of Team Gilagamese proceed to fall to the ground. Scott and Stephen's gravity level returns to normal, and they both fall back to the floor.

"Damn it, there goes that advantage, I didn't know there were two psychics on Scott's team."

"Psychic or no psychic, no one can top me and my magic. Zephyrus!" Said Obelisk.

Suddenly the wind begins to pick up, reaching up to category two hurricane speeds, every one in the crowd begins to scream, hanging on to their seats.

Scott and Stephen are shown trying to resist the hurricane force winds, but the two are shown blown into the air.

"AHHH!" The two screamed.

"Ianuae Magicae!" Yelled Obelisk, teleporting both himself and Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese towards both Stephen and Scott's positions. Obelisk grabs Stephen,  
Gilagamese grabs Scott and put both of them into a piledriver stance.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Let's see how you like to have your head smashed open!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos. Now it's the end for you!" Said Obelisk.

"So you can teleport, I can do that too." Said Stephen, who instantly teleports out of Obelisk's grip.

"What, no!" Yelled Obelisk who then falls to the ground, causing a minor shockwave. Stephen than telports to where both Scott and Scott Pilgrim Gilagamse are and proceeds to kick Gilagamese in the side of the head, causing him to let go of Scott.

Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese falls back to the ground again, and Scott and Stephen land back on the ground as well.

"Nice one Stephen, saved the both of us twice in a row." Said Scott.

"But of course." Said Stephen.

"Now then, let me take point." Said Scott, who begins running towards Obelisk and Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. Scott delivers a combo of punches towards Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, and a flying sidekick towards Obelisk's face. Gilagamese is pushed back, and Obelisk once again falls to the ground.

"Gr! This is ridiculous!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

Obelisk get's up. "We will not be defeated by the likes of you." Said the large golem.

"Oh just give up why don't you." Said Scott. "Save yourself the humiliation."

"You can't beat us, even if you're being fueled by the Evil Gods, that power just can't compare." Said Stephen.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho. Look at this, talking like they've already won." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "Yeah, you got a few lucky shots in, but truth be told,  
we're just getting warmed up."

"What are you talking about? Your ass and his are getting kicked all over the place." Said Scott.

"Scott, remember the part where I said I had my kid gloves on, I wasn't kidding. Now they're about to come off." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese menacingly.

"What? You're bluffing." Said Scott.

"Obelisk, show them." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"It would be my pleasure sir." Said Obelisk. "Spiritus irae, belli spiritus! Fac ut iste bellator potestate adsurgere!" (Translation: Spirits of anger,  
spirits of war! Make this warrior's power soar!)

A red aura begins to swell up around Gilagamese, who begins to grind his teeth, and moan.

"HeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeYAAAAAA GH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, who absorbs the red energy, the red energy goes into the green orb located in the center of his chest plate. The green orb turns red, as does Gilagamese's eyes.

"What the..." Before Scott could finish his sentence, he is shown being punched hard in the stomach by Gilagamese.

"GUHA!" Said Scott, coughing up blood.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now this is where the fun begins!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, with a more psychotic, demonic voice. He picks Scott up, and throws him to the roof. Gilagamese jumps up, and throws Scott back down to the ring floor, and proceeds to stomp on him in his stomach.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Scott.

"Scott, don't worry, I'm coming to help you!" Said Stephen, beginning to run towards the ring.

"Like Hell you are!" Said Obelisk. "Unda!"

All of a sudden, a large orb of water sorrounds Stephen. Stephen is unable to move, and by the looks of it, unable to breath. Stephen starts throwing psychic blasts to escape, but they seem to do no particular good.

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos. Forget about it human, nobody and nothing can escape that orb of water. Unda is literally a watery grave. Gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos." Laughed Obelisk. "Ianuae Magicae."

Obelisk teleports towards Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese's and Scott's location.

"Ah, I see you've taken care of that worthless psychic." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"For the most part yes, he'll drown any second now." Said Obelisk.

"Excellent work, now help me finish the job." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

The two begin to gang up on Scott, who is shown being kicked, punched, crushed by rocks, and thrown into ring posts.

"GAH!" Screamed Scott as he falls to the ground, bloody and injured.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The two villains laughing at their work.

"Poor fallen warrior, you don't deserve to rot out here. You should be given a proper burial." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Or better yet, a proper mummification." Said Obelisk.

"Mummification?" Scott questioned.

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos. Burial Plasm!" Screamed Obelisk. Suddenly, black tar like ooze begins to seep out of Obelisk's feet, within them are skulls of humans and animals, both modern and prehistoric, alike.

"Gasp" Said Stephen underwater. "SCOTT, GET OUT OF THERE, RIGHT NOW! Stephen communicated to Scott through telepathy.

"I can't move...Who to thought that it would end like this. I'm sorry guys, it's over. Sorry Ramona...I love you.

"SCOTT! NO! Don't give up! Get out of there!" Yelled Stephen.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Just accepting your fate it seems, I can accept that." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos. Don't worry, you'll fit right in with the rest of the corpses whose energy I absorbed throughout the thousands of years I've been active. A powerful warrior such as yourself will make a fine addition to both my collection and my power!" Said Obelisk.

"Damn it! Scott! No!" Said Stephen. "HRAAGH! Screamed Stephen, bubbles coming out of his mouth, a blue aura sorrounding him, Stephen backs up, and charges to the border of the water orb and breaks free.

"What?" Said both Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese and Obelisk.

Stephen goes towards Scott's position, and throws him out of the way of the tar like ooze.

"Gah! Stephen?" Said Scott noticing Stephen outside the water orb.

"Stand still." Said Stephen, who throws some sort of white energy orb at Scott. The orb envelopes Scott and heals all his injuries. "Wait, what was that, Curaga?" Asked Scott. "Stephen look out!"

The black ooze sorrounds Stephen, and begins to envelope him, the ooze now crawling back towards Obelisk.

"STEPHEN!" Screamed Scott, seeing the sight of his best friend being absorbed by ooze.

The ooze goes back up into Obelisk, who begins to glow a blue aura.

"Hmph, not the power boost I was hoping for, but it will do. Gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos." Said Obelisk.

"You...You...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Said Scott running up towards both Gilagamese and Obelisk in a rage. He appears right in front of Gilagamese, and punches him hard in the face.

"GRAH!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

Backing up, Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese leans on one of the ring posts. "Geh? That actually kinda hurt. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. But it's nothing we can't handle. Obelisk, you handle him." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"My pleasure, I have new power, I might as well use it." Said Obelisk.

Gilagamese jumps out of the ring, leaving Obelisk and Scott to duke it out.

"Gilagamese, Obelisk, I warn you now, you made a huge mistake. Both of you assholes are going down!" Yelled Scott.

Scott jumps toward Obelisk who prepares to counter.

Author's Notes: I have a feeling that this is either one of the most action packed chapters of the story, or one of the slowest chapters in the whole story.  
You decide. Leave a review, comment, and no flames. See you next chapter. 


	31. Coup De Grace to Obelisk!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters in any way,  
shape, or form. I do however own the OC characters of this story. As for actual characters, I don't own any of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

The Coup de Grace to Obelisk!

"HYAH!" Screamed Scott running towards Obelisk. The large golem stands there staring down at Scott. As soon as Scott is about to land the punch, Obelisk teleports out of the way.

"GR! Where are you!?" Yelled Scott. Obelisk appears right behind him, and kicks him into the ropes.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott.

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos." The large golem laughed. "You have got to be joking, I hardly need to use any magic to defeat you."

"Laugh it up while you can, you stupid rock, sooner or later, that ass is as good as kicked." Said Scott.

"So confident, and yet so stupid." Said Obelisk. "Ignis!"

Suddenly a large fireball begins forming in one of Obelisk's hands. He throws the fireball at Scott, who simply jumps over it, it begins moving towards Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Hm?" Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus with little to no interest. "Oh." Scott Pilgrim Oedipus stops the fireball dead in it's tracks with the palm of his hand,  
and throws the fireball up to the cieling.

BOOOOM!

Looking up at the cieling, we now see a large hole, with a clear view of the night sky.

Back at the fight, Scott once again tries to attack Obelisk head on. Obelisk's eyes glow blue, and Scott is shown being lifted up into the air.

"Gah! What the?" Said Scott.

"I got to say, these psychic abilities your friend gave me are quite impressive. I feel a great sense of satisfaction using it against you." Said Obelisk,  
who then throws Scott out of the ring and into the wall.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott.

"This isn't good. Scott doesn't have any sort of psychic abilities to resist Obelisk's attack." Said Wallace.

"You're a psychic aren't you? Help him then!" Said Aaron.

"I can't, remember? That Vic Vicer guy really did a number on me, and my energy is low." Said Wallace.

"Great, and I can't help him out mainly because of the same reason. Kim is knocked out cold from all the electric shocks, and Mr. Chau is wrapped up in silk." Said Aaron. "Scott is fighting an opponent that completely outclasses him, unless he can find a way to resist both Steven's psychic energy and magical attacks."

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos. You hear that Scott, even the rest of your remaining allies have given up hope on you." Said Obelisk.

"No they haven't, they're just pointing out the current situation. I've been in much worse than this." Said Scott.

"Oh really, like the time I almost killed you?" Said Aaron, referring to events three years prior.

"Not really, but close enough." Said Scott.

"Prideful dick." Thought Aaron to himself.

"The point is, I've been through way closer situations than this one, and whatever you might do to me next, I'll pull through." Said Scott.

"Oh really, let's test that. Gravitas!" Said Obelisk.

Suddenly, Scott finds himself weighing a lot more again.

"This again, we already broke through this magic, remember?" Said Scott.

"Your friend broke through gravity magic, you were pretty much at it's mercy." Said Obelisk, teleporting to Scott's location.

"Gasp" Gasped Scott. Scott is then kicked upwards toward the cieling and falls back down like a rock.

CRASH!

"GAH!" Screamed Scott.

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos." Laughed Obelisk, who then reverses the gravity, making Scott float up into the air.

Obelisk punches Scott into the opposite wall, Scott bouncing back towards Obelisk, only to be punched back again, and again, and again.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Excellent work Obelisk. Keep it up!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

Meanwhile, back at the McMahon Stadium side, We see Team Minos watching the Scott vs Obelisk fight.

"This is just ridiculous. 3 years ago he could of probably killed us all by himself. Now he's being batted around like a ping pong ball." Said Richter.

"He's probably not using his true power. Maybe he's saving it for his fight with Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese." Said Jeremy.

"If it's the Power of Love and Understanding the two of you are talking about, then I'm afraid it's impossible for him to use it." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Jeremy.

"He can pretty much activate them whenever the Hell he chooses to." Said Richter.

"I'm afraid you're both wrong. When Scott escaped the Underworld, there was a price to be payed for doing so. The price was that he lost those two powers.  
He didn't lose the values of Love and Understanding, just the strength boost." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Well, that explains why he's getting his ass handed to him." Said Jeremy.

CRASH!

"GAH!" Screamed Scott, being crushed by Obelisk's fist. Obelisk proceeds to punch and crush Scott over and over and over again, until he eventually let's him fall down to the ground.

"Look at you, gasping for air like a fish out of water. How utterly pathetic." Said Obelisk.

Obelisk proceeds to put his foot down on Scott, squishing him only a little.

"Y...You!" Yelled Scott.

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos. Such a shame, so much for avenging your dead friend. But somehow, at the beginning of it all, I knew I was going to be the victor." Said Obelisk.

"Yes, yes, kill him! Strike a blow for the Evil Gods!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos gumos. And to believe they considered you a threat." Said Obelisk.

"Gr! Gr!" Growled Scott.

Obelisk looks down upon Scott, and begins adding to the pressure.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Scott in pain of being crushed.

"Don't worry human, your death will be quick, but horrible nonetheless. Good bye." Said Obelisk, pressing harder.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Scott.

"SCOTT!" Yelled Wallace and Aaron.

"DIE!" Yelled Obelisk. "GRAGH!" Screamed the large golem.

"Huh?" Wondered Scott, who see's Gilagamese holding his chest, his eyes holding a look of immense pain.

"What the? What is this pain!? GRAGH!" Yelled Obelisk.

"Wait a minute? Are you having a heart attack? Can golems even have heart attacks!?" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"My chest, it's...Burning!" Yelled Obelisk, suddenly a large hole is blown through his chest, and out comes Stephen.

"Stephen! You're alive!" Said Scott excitedly.

"I wasn't dead to begin with. Although the way it smells in there I probably would of been another corpse." Said Stephen.

"How...How did you get out!?" Yelled Obelisk.

"You really need to consider the future consequences of the choices you make, Obelisk." Said Stephen. "In that body is nothing but corpses, which as time goes by, produce some type of gas. This gas just so happens to be flammable."

"So you used some sort of fire psychic ability to blow a hole through his chest." Said Scott. "Nice."

"You...You! I'll kill the both of you!" Yelled Obelisk. Obelisk begins running towards them.

"Obelisk, wait!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, Obelisk not paying attention. Stephen teleports towards Obelisk's face, and punches him, sending him falling backward on his back."

"Drill Rush!" Said Stephen, who begins to spin rapidly. Stephen jumps into the air and falls through the hole blown through Obelisk's chest, and drills to the other side of him."

"GRAGH!" Yelled the large golem in immense pain.

Scott no longer being effected by gravity magic, runs towards Obelisk's feet, and grabs hold of one of them. Stephen who has also drilled through the ring,  
appears at the other side, and grabs hold of Obelisk's head.

"Ready?" Asked Stephen.

"But of course." Said Scott. They grab a firm hold of Obelisk, and with their combined strength, manage to throw the huge golem up into the air.

"What...What are you doing?"

"Now!" Said Stephen.

"Right!" Said Scott, both Stephen and Scott pull downwards, forming an arc with Obelisk.

"GRAGH! You miserable humans, I will make you..." Before Obelisk can even finish his sentence, the large golem is ripped in half.

"Guh..Guh...GRAAAAAAAGH!" Screamed Obelisk.

"Gr!" Growled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

The two members of Team Pilgrim gracefully land back in the ring. The two pieces of Obelisk crashing down afterwards. Upon crashing to the ground, we see tons of gold bars exit Obelisk's body.

"My money..." Said Obelisk.

"What the hell is with all the gold?" Said Scott.

"No idea, I didn't see any of that while I was inside there." Said Stephen.

"I was using that gold to pay for my teammates services." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "However, seeing how all my teammates failed to do such an easy task, I guess I'll be keeping it."

"Lord Gilagamese..." Said Obelisk. "Help...me!"

Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese looks at his fallen teammate in disgust. "Why should I? You failed to do what you were told! You are a disgrace to both Team Gilagamese and the Evil Gods!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Please...help..." Said Obelisk weakly.

"Oh, I'll help." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "I'll help..."

Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese is then sorrounded by a familiar red aura, and is heard grunting. He raises his arms up and yells, creating some sort of sphere and throws it to the top of the ring. The sphere takes the shape of a square.

"N...NO! Please! Don't do this!?" Said Obelisk.

"Now, feel the wrath of the Evil Gods!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. A large red beam as big as the inside of the ring begins to descend.

"MOVE!" Yelled Stephen. Stephen and Scott jump out of the ring avoiding the beam. Obelisk takes the hit, and is subsequently vaporized.

"GRAGH!" Yelled Obelisk before being reduced to ashes.

All the people of the audience are silent and shocked to see what just happened. Hell, even Scott Pilgrim Oedipus is surprised to see that Gilagamese just killed one of his own teammates.

"You...you bastard! You killed that guy just because he lost!?" Yelled Scott.

"Oh please. Don't be giving me that mercy bullshit. In the past six years you've been fighting, have you shown any mercy?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Eh...Got me there." Said Scott. "But hey, at least I don't kill my own friends and teammates!"

"Oh please, if anything, I did that worthless rock a favor. He was suffering, so I put him out of his misery." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "All of these fools I hardly considered friends either, they were only hired by me to kill you, and if necessary, your allies."

"Gr!" Growled Scott.

"But now the time has passed." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "If you really are upset by the way I treat, or the way I think of my teammates, then why don't you come in and fight me yourself."

"Don't get me wrong, I could really give a crap about your teammates too." Said Scott. "The only reason I'm going to fight you is to give you an attitude adjustment!" Said Scott running into the ring.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! If you really think you stand a chance against me, then come and get me!"  
Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, who also begins charging towards Scott.

"Here it is." Said Stephen. "The final round. Come on Scott, let's go!"

The two Scotts jump into the air, both with haymakers ready. Both punch simutaneously with their fists cancelling each other out. They both try doing the same with their other hands but the same thing ends up happening. The two Scott's land back into the ring, and begin to grapple one another.

"Give it up." Said Scott. "You can't win!"

"Can't win can I? We'll see about that!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, who now is gaining the upper hand.

"Uh oh. This doesn't look good." Said Aaron.

"Scott, get out of there, you can't win that type of battle against him!" Said Stephen.

"Too late. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, who proceeds to throw Scott into one of the ring posts.

"Gah!" Yelled Scott in pain.

"Scott, look out!" Said Stephen.

Scott looks up, and see's Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese charging towards him with an elbow charge.

To be Continued.

Author's Notes: And the final battle between Scott and Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese has begun. Some of you are probably wondering why aren't Team Minos and Team Oedipus duking it out while Team Pilgrim and Team Gilagamese do the same. It's because they decided to take a breather and watch how this fight ends before proceeding to kill each other. That being said, review, comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	32. Scott vs Gilagamese!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or any of the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in the story. As for actual characters, I don't own a single one. That being said, enjoy the story.

Scott vs Gilagamese! Bring Down the Evil God of Endurance!

"RAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese coming in with the elbow charge. At the last second, Scott jumps out of the way and has Gilagamese make contact with the ring post, which explodes upon contact.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Scott.

"Impressed? There's far more where that came from!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. He opens up one of his hands and begins to charge up a large ball of energy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Blared the scanners in Aaron's eyes. "Scott, get out of the way! Quick!" Yelled Aaron.

Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese launches the energy ball at Scott. Not having enough time to dodge, Scott tries to deflect it instead.

"What is this? Dragon Ball Z?" Asked Scott. Scott notices that he isn't doing a very good job at deflecting it, his hands beginning to burn. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Scott quickly goes down and kicks the energy ball towards the cieling, causing another explosion and hole in the roof.

BOOOOM!

Scott lands back into the ring and is instantly cross bombed by Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Guh!" Yelled Scott.

"This is who killed Gideon twice? I'm surprised you managed to kill someone as powerful as him at all. Then again, me and the Evil Gods are on a completely different level. I guess it makes sense why you would struggle against someone over 100 times as powerful." Said Gilagamese.

"You idiot, it doesn't matter how powerful you are, it's how you use your power that counts!" Said Scott delivering an uppercut to Gilagamese.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

Scott then grabs Gilagamese by the foot, and throws him up into the air. Scott jumps up, grabs Gilagamese and get's into Piledriver position.

"This is it! He'll end it right here and now! Go Scott, it's all you!" Said Stephen.

"PILEDRIVER!" Yelled Scott, burrowing Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese's head into the canvas. He let's go of the hold and jumps back.

"Yes! That did it!" Yelled Wallace.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The scanners blared again. "Uh, guys, I really wouldn't get your hopes up." Said Aaron.

"Huh?" Said both Stephen and Wallace.

Back in the ring, we see Scott already bowing to the audience, we cut to Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese's body, who places his hands on the ground and lifts his head out of the campus.

"Scott, look out!" Yelled Stephen.

"Huh?" Asked Scott before getting blindsided by Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. Gilagamese then grabs Scott and delivers a head butt which sends Scott flowing back.

"GUH!" Yelled Scott, now holding his forehead in pain. "Son of a bitch that hurt!"

"Now tell me, did you honestly think that would work?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Actually yes, how the Hell did you survive that?" Asked Scott.

"You honestly forgot which champion you're facing. I'm being powered up by the Evil God of Endurance, meaning whatever super powerful move you throw at me will do little to no damage. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Tell me Scott, how can you defeat someone who can bounce back from even the most brutal of punishments?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"GR!" Growled Scott.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You can't answer that question because there is no answer! Face it Scott, you're the one who can't win. You might as well roll over and embrace death while you can." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Shut up, everyone has one of two things, either a weakness, or a breaking point! I'm aiming to find at least one of these things, and when I do, this fight is over!" Said Scott.

"Aren't weaknesses and breaking points the same thing?" Asked Aaron.

"Oh really, go ahead and try, you're only making it more painful than it has to be." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese beginning to charge.

"You're the one whose making it harder on yourself!" Yelled Scott also beginning to charge.

The two run to each other and begin exchanging fists. Scott takes a shot to the face, and Gilagamese a shot to the gut. Gilagamese bends downward and Scott delivers an elbow to the back side of his head. Gilagamese grabs Scott's foot, and throws him to the ropes. Scott is then propelled back towards Gilagamese, who cross bombs and elbow drops Scott.

"This is insane, not only is Gilagamese extremely strong, he's incredibly durable as well." Said Aaron.

"Scott will win, he always does." Said Stephen.

"I wouldn't say always, but that's not the point." Said Aaron. "If Scott has any chance of winning at all, it will be through a miracle, and a miracle alone."

"Says the guy who he beat two times in a row." Said Stephen. "You obviously don't know Scott as well as we do, if there is a chance for him to win, he will find it and he will use it."

"This Gilagamese's power level is 100,000,000!" Yelled Aaron. "Scott's power level is at this point is around 2 or 300,000 at best. It's a miracle he lasted this long in the fight as is!"

"You don't get it do you." Said Stephen. "Like Scott said, it doesn't matter how powerful you are, it's how you use it."

"Oh really, is that why he managed to beat me three years back?" Asked Aaron.

"Actually yes. Power isn't everything." Said Stephen. "If you're so convinced that power is the key factor in a fight, you have oh so much to learn."

"You..you...GR! You win this round." Said Aaron.

"HYAH!" Yelled Gilagamese throwing another punch. Scott quickly dodges it, and delivers an uppercut to Gilagamese's chin.

"Guh!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, getting pushed back into the ropes. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
You fool, I can take these punches of yours all day. Hell, I should probably let you tire yourself out and then finish you off." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "By the looks of it, you're already reaching your peak."

"Damn, this is to much, all my attacks don't affect him in the slightest. What to do, what to do? Huh?" Thought Scott.

Scott looks at the red orb located in the chest plate of Gilagamese's armor, glowing ever so brightly.

"Wait a minute!" Thought Scott

Flashback

Remembers the orb used to be green, and remembers Obelisk performing the spell to make it red, therefore increasing his power.

Flashback end.

"That red orb is the source of his power, if I can destroy it, then I can take him out." Thought Scott.

"Are you going to make a move or just stand there?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"You know what Gilagamese, I think I found the way to beat you." Said Scott.

"Oh really? Are you going to kick me to death now? Because obviously punching me to death didn't work out to well." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

"Laugh it up while you can Gilagamese, I assure you this next move will bring you down!" Said Scott beginning to charge.

"Idiot, you should of spent that energy running away, you might of lived longer!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, also beginning to charge.

"Oh here we go again!" Said Stephen.

"You think he really figured out a way to beat him?" Asked Wallace.

"Just watch." Said Stephen.

"You wasted your own life, I hope your happy. Time to die!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese throws a punch at Scott who ducks and dodges it. Scott then closes his fist and pulls back, throwing the fist at the red orb.

"Hm? What are you..." Asked Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. Suddenly, bolts of red energy begin engulfing the evil champion, and he begins to scream in agony.

"GAH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

The red orb begins to darken and crack. It eventually shatters into a million pieces.

"H...How did you know!?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese in immense pain.

"Quite simple, I remembered that orb used to be green, seeing it turn red, I put two and two together." Said Scott.

"GR! YOU!" Yelled Gilagamese. Scott grabs Gilagamese and throws him up into the air. Scott places his hands around Gilagamese's neck, and all of a sudden,  
a gray and more sinister version of Scott show up.

"Ready?" Asked Scott, the other Scott grins and nods. Scott pulls Gilagamese's head back, and the sinister looking Scott pulls Gilagamese's legs back.  
Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese is in the shape of a crescent moon.

"CRESCENT CHOKE HOLD!" Yelled Scott.

"GUHA!" Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese, coughing up blood.

All three Scotts fall back towards the ring, Gilagamese falls flat on his back, while the real Scott and the sinister looking one fall on their feet.

"Unbelievable, defeated by this loser." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese.

The sinister Scott, known as Nega Scott disappears. Scott walks towards Gilagamese.

"Laugh it up while you can, fool. You haven't defeated all of us." Said Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese. "What I want to know is, how did I lose? I had the power of a god."

"You lost because the power you were using drains you of one thing. Without that one thing, that power is utterly useless." Said Scott.

"What thing do you speak of? Desire? Reliance?...Love? GRAGH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Gilagamese coughing up more blood, and disappearing in a flare of red energy. In his place is $100,000,000 in coins.

"The winner of the match, and proceeding to the final round, Team Pilgrim!" Said the announcer, all the people begin to cheer.

In the other side, where Team Minos and Team Oedipus are located.

"Well, it seems that those comrades over there have defeated Team Gilagamese." Said Mikhail.

"Don't you worry, they'll soon be dealt with. We'll dispose of them just as easily as Team Hercules and our current opponents." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Just you try it!" Said Richter.

"You're not going anywhere Oedipus. We'll see to that." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Please, do you honestly think you stand a chance against us?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "One member of your team is dead, and another knocked out. There are only three of you left. We're still an even four, so the odds are in our favor."

"That arrogance will get you killed Oedipus." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Believe me when I say this, me and my remaining teammates are going to do everything in our power to make sure you don't leave here alive."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" All the Team Oedipus begin to laugh. "That's a laugh, if you're going to stop us, feel free to try, but I warn you, your effort will prove to be fruitless!" Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Gr!" Growled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"If you're all so tough, then let's make this a fair match." Said Jeremy. "The three of us, vs three of you, any remaining team member from any side left standing wins."

"Hm, a three on three you say." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "And whoever side has at least one team member standing moves on?"

"That's right. Do you accept or not?" Said Jeremy.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sure, why not, this will be quick, and fun." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"So it's a deal then?" Asked Jeremy.

"We accept your challenge." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Oh good, more insects for me to trample." Said Mikhail.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! Count me in as well!" Said a third robed figure. He removes his cloak, and appears to be some sort of humanoid creature made completely out of quartz.

"Dispersion Man, I did not call you." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Nya nya nya. You need three people per team for a three on three, I'm only offering my services, Lord Oedipus." Said Dispersion Man.

"Oh, very well, you might as well." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"You won't regret this. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

"God this guy is annoying!" Said Richter.

"More annoying than you putting your name in front of every attack." Said Jeremy.

"Oh shut up." Said Richter.

"Well, are we going to make this official, or what?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "Let's seal the deal with a handshake."

"Very well." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. Him and his remaining teammates jump into the ring, as do Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, Mikhail and Dispersion Man. They reach out their hands and shake.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed the Team Oedipus members, who proceed to sucker punch the three Minos members.

"What the?" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"A deals a deal, let the final slaughter begin!" Yelled Oedipus, him and his team members charging.

To be continued.

Author's notes: I swear, I need to make a better schedule for myself when it comes to writing. Anyway, read, review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	33. Triple Threat Match Nightmare!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in the story. As for actual characters, I don't own a single one. That being said, enjoy the story.

Triple Threat Match Nightmare!

"Dirty sons of bitches!" Yelled Richter losing his cool. Richter jumps back up and intercepts a charge attack from Mikhail.

"Ha ha ha ha. So you vant to take me on, eh comrade? Big mistake." Said Mikhail.

"Your mother is a mistake!" Yelled Richter who knees Mikhail in the nuts.

"GAH!" Yelled Mikhail.

"Nya nya nya nya, your mine!" Yelled Dispersion Man rushing towards Jeremy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Blared Jeremy's scanners. "Oh don't flatter yourself." Said Jeremy, who proceeds to jump over Dispersion Man, and then lashes out what seems to be a whip made completely out of electricity.

"Take this!" Yelled Jeremy lashing the electric whip at Dispersion Man.

"GYAH!" Yelled the crystalline golem, in pain from being shocked.

"Want to play dirty, this is what you get!" Yelled Jeremy.

"Nya nya nya nya! You idiot!" Yelled Dispersion Man, who apparently was acting out the pain from being shocked.

"Huh?" Asked Jeremy.

"Come here!" Yelled Dispersion Man, grabbing the whip, and pulling Jeremy towards him rather easily.

"What the! AH!" Yelled Jeremy being dragged towards Dispersion Man. When Jeremy get's close enough, Dispersion Man palm strikes Jeremy in the face, and delivers an uppercut, sending Jeremy flying into the air.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man. He jumps into the air and punches Jeremy back into the ring.

"GAH!" Yelled Jeremy.

"RAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus charging towards Scott Pilgrim Minos. Minos gets up and rushes towards Oedipus as well. The two meet and begin to grapple one another.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! This will be over before you know it. Know why? Because you are nothing more but a miserable insect. Tiny and insignificant compared to me!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"The fight you had with Scott Pilgrim Hercules was a fluke, now you face a real opponent." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos calmly.

Suddenly we see that Scott Pilgrim Minos has the upper hand, as we soon see him beginning to overwhelm Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"W-What!?" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, surprised to see Minos winning the power struggle they're currently having.

"HYAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos who proceeds to throw Scott Pilgrim Oedipus into the air. Minos then jumps up after Oedipus and attempts to grab him.

"I don't think so!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus who asserts control of his body to move forward. He turns to the right and roundhouse kicks Minos across the face.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos, who soon falls back to the ring.

"RICHTER! TYPHOON KICK!" Yelled Richter performing a jumping sidekick. Mikhail see's it coming and grabs Richter's foot with his hand.

"What the?" Yelled Richter, before Mikhail begins to drag him and throw him to one of the ring posts.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're definately going to feel that in the morning." Said Mikhail.

The Team Oedipus members regroup and begin to laugh at the Team Minos members.

"GR! You bastards are going to pay for what you did, hear me!" Yelled Richter.

"Oh please, we're going to pay aren't we?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Need I remind you that you yourselves were at one point evil. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if you still are."

"And do you have any idea where evil people go when they die? Believe me, it's just as fiery and painful they say it is." Said Jeremy.

"Oh please, we're not going to die to the likes of you, nor to those other losers over at the other side of the arena." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Losers! You take that back you son of a..." Before Scott could even finish his sentence, Scott Pilgrim Oedipus appears right in front of him.

"WOAH!" Yelled Scott, right before being haymakered. Scott is then showing flying into a wall.

CRASH!

"Scott, are you OK?" Asked Wallace.

"Trust me, I've been through much worse." Said Scott, climping out of the debris.

"I think I made my point." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus who teleports back into the ring.

"Striking down someone whose battle worn, how utterly tasteless." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Oh spare me, it's not like I killed him or anything. Speaking of kill, I say it's about high time we end this pathetic little brawl." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, who snaps his fingers.

Suddenly, the ring that both Team Minos and Team Oedipus begin to shake, as does the entire stadium.

"What..What the Hell!?" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

Suddenly the entire ring begins to ascend off the ground and into the air. While the ring is rising, it is revealed to be a large six sided box all containing ropes being held by ring posts. The ring goes through the cieling, making a large hole through the cieling. The ring rises way up into the night sky, and stops when they appear to be at least 500 feet up into the air.

"What is this?" Asked Jeremy.

"This is where all six of us are going to duke it out. A massive six sided ring floating in the heavens." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "Me and Minos are going to fight it out here. The rest of you will be fighting along the sides. Don't worry about falling off, within this ring is a large anti-gravity apparatus, which will prevent us from doing so."

"When did you install all of this?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"We didn't, the Evil Gods did, just in case the match turned out to be an all out brawl." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "But enough talk, Mikhail, Dispersion Man, sick them!"

"RAH!" Yelled the two Team Oedipus members, who charge and grab both Richter and Jeremy, dragging them to the sides of the ring.

Like Scott Pilgrim Oedipus said, they're all shown to be completely fine, not falling off the edge because of the anti-gravity apparatus. Mikhail is shown grappling Richter, and having the upperhand at that. On the other side, Jeremy is shown to be barely dodging all of the hits Dispersion Man tries to land on him.

"Richter! Jeremy!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos who get's knee'd in the back of the head by Oedipus.

"Fool, worry about yourself for a change!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. He grabs Scott Pilgrim Minos and throws him towards the ropes. Minos rebounds and is nailed by a Cross Bomber.

"Gah!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Your fate was sealed the moment you walked in to the stadium! Now you die!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus who elbow drops Minos in the back.

"GRAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

Back down in the stadium, Scott and his team are shown looking up into the now floating ring.

"OK, not going to lie, I did not see this coming." Said Scott.

"I don't think any of us saw that coming Scott." Said Stephen. "It's hard to tell who has the advantage up there."

"Hold on a second." Said Aaron, who uses some sort of zoom in function on his scanner. "Aw shit."

"What is it?" Asked Wallace.

"Well, from what I can see, Richter is being thrashed by that Russian dude, other than that I got nothing." Said Aaron.

"Are you sure that's all you can see?" Asked Scott.

"No wait, I can also see a spaceship from Galaga!" Said Aaron.

"For real?" Asked Scott.

"No you idiot, I was being sarcastic." Said Aaron.

"Aw." Said Scott with disappointment.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter falling to the ground from some sort of attack.

"Tsk tsk comrade, I thought you were a lot better than this." Said Mikhail.

"GR! RICHTER! STAMPEDE CHARGE!" Yelled Richter charging at Mikhail at what seems to be bullet train speed. Mikhail simply smirks and moves out of the way at the last second.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Yelled Richter slamming into the ropes, Richter rebounds into Mikhail, who then delivers a German Suplex.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter.

"Ha ha ha! You're making this far to easy comrade." Said Mikhail.

On the other side of that ring, we see Jeremy barely dodging all of Dispersion Man's attacks.

"Nya nya nya! Just keep dodging and running away like a coward why don't you. Nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

Dispersion Man throws a kick towards Jeremy who tries blocking it. The force of the kick is enough to send him flying into the ropes.

"AH!" Yelled Jeremy who is shown crashing into the ropes. Dispersion Man comes up from behind and delivers a Hammer Arm down on Jeremy's head.

"GUH!" Yelled Jeremy. Dispersion Man then grabs Jeremy and throws him towards the center of the ring.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! This is almost to easy." Said Dispersion Man.

"You stupid piece of rock, you haven't won yet!" Yelled Jeremy starting to get up. Before he can do that, Dispersion Man appears on Jeremy's side, and kicks him in the face.

"GAH!" Yelled Jeremy.

"Nya nya nya nya. Not yet. But soon. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

Back at Minos and Oedipus, we are shown Oedipus wiping the floor with Minos. Oedipus delivers a kick to Minos' face, and Minos falls to the ground. Oedipus then slams his foot onto Minos' chest.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! So tell me, what did you say before this three way match started? Something about doing everything in your power to prevent me from leaving this place alive? When I'm through with you, your funeral will have to be one with a closed casket." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"GR!" Growled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"This is almost to easy, like taking candy from a baby almost." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. Oedipus steps off of Minos and attempts to Elbow Drop him, only for Minos to move out of the way.

"GR! Hold sti..." Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus before Minos grabs him and throws him into the air.

"What the?" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Scott Pilgrim Minos jumps after him, and attempts to grab him again.

"Oh this again. HYAH!" Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus attempting to kick Minos again. Minos disappears before the kick can connect however.

"What!?" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. Minos appears right behind him, and wraps his arms arond Oedipus's shoulders.

"How did you?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"HURRICANE DROP!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos who begins to perform flips like crazy, the flips are going so fast it shuffles up some wind making a ball. The ball of wind descends downward and makes impact with the ring. The wind disperses and Oedipus is once again sent up into the air, where Minos grabs him and performs a Piledriver on him.

"GRAGH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, whose head is now stuck into the canvas.

Scott Pilgrim Minos jumps back, and keeps his guard up, expecting some sort of sneak attack. Oedipus' body doesn't move, so Minos goes to inspect it. The moment he reaches Oedipus' body is when Oedipus pulls his legs back and slams both feet into Minos' face.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos falling backward. Scott Pilgrim Oedipus pushes his hands onto the canvas and lifts his head out of the hole.

"But, that was a direct impact!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Sorry Minos, but it's going to take alot more than some typhoon to kill me. Now enough talk, time to end this. RAH!"  
Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus charging towards Minos.

"RAH!" Yelled Mikhail charging towards Richter.

"RAH!" Yelled Dispersion Man charging towards Jeremy.

To be continued.

Author's Notes: And the final brawl between Team Minos and Team Oedipus has begun, Team Oedipus having the advantage. Will the members of Team Minos turn things around, or are they doomed to a painful fate. You have to keep reading to find out. Reviews, comments appreciated. No flames please. Thank you and see you next chapter. 


	34. Beware! Dispersion Man's Ultra Violet!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or any of the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for actual characters, I own none of them. That being said, enjoy the story.

Beware! Dispersion Man's Ultra Violet Beam!

We see a blimp flying by the floating arena, attached to the bottom is a camera, and on the side is a large blue R sorrounded by a red circle.

"Well, the whole situation of not being able to see anything has been resolved." Said Scott. "A robotic blimp, what will they think of next?"

The large screen turns on, revealing what's happening on the floating arena.

"My God, all of them are getting slaughtered up there!" Said Aaron.

"Relax, they're evil remember?" Said Scott.

"Ricther and Jeremy are my friends you dick!" Said Aaron. "Holy Hell, they're all getting their asses handed to them!"

On the floating arena, we see Dispersion Man kicking the ever so living shit out of Jeremy.

"GRAH!" Yelled Jeremy in pain.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

"This is ridiculous, my scanners indicate his power to be around 110,000. My power is around 400,000, so how the Hell is he throwing me around like a ragdoll?" Thought Jeremy to himself.

"Trapped in your thoughts it seems. What a bad time to do so to. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

"Gr!" Growled Jeremy.

"Well, break time's over, I see it's time to play again!" Yelled Dispersion Man, rushing towards Jeremy at high speeds.

Dispersion Man knees Jeremy in the stomach, causing him to bend over. Dispersion Man proceeds to pick Jeremy up by the back of his neck, and throw him towards a ring post.

"GAH!" Yelled Jeremy.

"Nya nya nya! Don't feel bad Jeremy, on the top side and the other side, your friends are getting beat up just as bad if not worse. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

"Shut up!" Yelled Jeremy rushing towards Dispersion Man. Jeremy tries to throw a punch, and for Dispersion Man to grab it.

"Humans are so slow, well, you are anyways." Said Dispersion Man. Dispersion Man then headbutts Jeremy, causing him to fall backward.

"GUH!" Grunted Jeremy falling on his ass.

"Hard to believe someone like you could possess a challenge for anyone, especially that idiot. Oh wait, from what I've heard, your fighting style wasn't even supposed to counter his, but his girlfriends. NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA!" Laughed Dispersion Man. "You can't even beat up a woman."

"I said shut up!" Yelled Jeremy getting out the whip of electricity again. He lashes it out and wraps around Dispersion Man.

"Pathetic, you already tried this remember." Said Dispersion Man.

"I know. HRAH!" Yelled Jeremy yanking the whip.

"Huh? What the?" Asked Dispersion Man before being yanked towards Jeremy. Jeremy then begins to spin around, lifting the whip and Dispersion Man into the air.

" . . !?" Yelled Dispersion Man being yanked and thrown round and round and round.

"So long you Crystal Man rip off!" Yelled Jeremy releasing the whip and throwing Dispersion Man into one of the ring posts. Dispersion Man's body shatters into what seems to be chunks of quartz.

"Oh ho ho, nice!" Yelled Aaron. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

Jeremy is shown panting, and getting one knee onto the ground.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Sounded a very sinister laugh.

"What!?" Yelled Jeremy.

"Very impressive, you managed to make me lighter, good job." Said a less bulky version of Dispersion Man.

"The force of that throw should of destroyed you!" Yelled Jeremy.

"If I was a rock golem, then that would of happened, sadly for you, I'm a golem made out of crystal." Said Dispersion Man.

"Shit!" Yelled Jeremy.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man who begins to pick up the shattered pieces with some form of telekinesis.

The bits and pieces come together to make razor sharp disks.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man, who begins to throw the razor sharp disks at Jeremy. Jeremy dodges them all, just barely though.

"Missed." Said Jeremy.

"Oh, did I?" Asked Dispersion Man.

The disks begin to float towards the ring where Mikhail and Richter are located.

"Huh?" Asked Richter before getting sliced by one of these things. "GAH!"

"HRAH!" Yelled Mikhail who charges him into one of the ring posts.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter.

"HRAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus laying a beatdown on Minos. Minos is pushed back, and his back get's sliced by one of the disks as well.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos in pain.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

"Hey asshole, I'm your opponent, not them!" Yelled Jeremy.

"Oh, you're still here, sorry, couldn't help but not notice you, I thought you were a sliced up corpse." Said Dispersion Man.

"You know, if you're going to trash talk, at least learn how to do it first." Said Jeremy.

"Nya nya nya nya, full of wit, aren't we. Truth be told, I'm not even fighting to my full potential." Said Dispersion Man.

"What? There's more to this?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yes, but you see, in order to fight at full power, the sun needs to be up, lucky you." Said Dispersion Man.

"Heh, good, you had me worried there for a second." Said Jeremy.

"However, I have the ability to make my own sunlight. Nya nya nya, watch!" Yelled Dispersion Man charging up a small ball of light.

"What the Hell?" Asked Jeremy.

"Rise and shine!" Yelled Dispersion Man who throws the ball of light into the air. The ball expands, and lights up the entire sky.

"AH! SHIT!" Yelled Jeremy.

"Huh?" Mumbled all of the other members of both Team Oedipus and Team Minos.

"Is, is that the sun?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Wow, I didn't think the transition between day and night was so fast. Wait, it's only 11:00, what gives?" Asked Scott.

"I don't believe it, that Dispersion Man thing or whatever has the ability to create artificial sunlight." Said Wallace.

"Yes, but for what?" Asked Stephen.

"Something tells me we're about to find out." Said Aaron.

"Nya nya nya nya nya! Oh, I can already feel the power coursing throughout my body! Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Blared Jeremy's scanners. "Your power only increased by 10,000." Said Jeremy.

"HRAH!" Yelled Dispersion Man, spreading his arms out to the sides, and absorbing sunlight.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Blared Jeremy's scanners again. "What the? No way! Now it's up by 20,30,40,50...GAH!"  
Yelled Jeremy in disbelief.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya, now you'll see what I'm really capable of!" Yelled Dispersion Man. "Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!"

"500,000, and it's still going up!" Yelled Jeremy.

"HRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Yelled Dispersion Man.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BZZT! One of Jeremy's scanners explodes. "AH DAMN IT, MY EYE!" Yelled Jeremy now blind on one side.

"NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA! ULTRA VIOLET!" Yelled Dispersion Man aiming his hands toward Jeremy. A large multi colored beam comes out and rapidly heads towards Jeremy at high speeds.

"OH SHIT!" Yelled Jeremy jumping and just barely dodging. The beam goes right through the floor, and comes out the other side of the arena, almost hitting both Mikhail and Richter.

"What the Hell?" Yelled Richter.

The beam keeps going straight and makes impact with a mountain in the horizon. The mountain glows multiple colors, and explodes.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

People inside the arena are screaming and panicking.

"Holy shit! Did you see that!?" Yelled Scott.

"I...I don't believe it." Said Stephen in a shocked voice.

Wallace is speechless.

"Oh God damn it." Said Aaron.

Rocks are shown falling from the sky, dust is shown blowing all over the place, a good 98% of the mountain that was once there, completely blown off the face of the earth.

"My God." Whispered Jeremy.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya. Don't be impressed by that little blast." Said Dispersion Man.

"What!?" Yelled Jeremy.

"Nya nya nya. Blowing up a mountain is nothing. If this was real sunlight, I'd have enough power to destroy the entire region! Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! And now, you worthless insect, you will die!" Yelled Dispersion Man, pointing his other hand down towards Jeremy.

"ULTRA VIOLET!" Yelled Dispersion Man, launching another beam.

"Oh shit! Jeremy!" Yelled Aaron.

"Ah, ah, ah, AHHHH!" Screamed Jeremy as the beam heads right towards him, the speed of a bullet train.

to be continued.

Author's Notes: Yeah, expect each chapter to focus on a different fight in the three on three match until it's over. Jeremy, how are you going to get out of this? Have to keep reading to find out. Read, Review, Comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	35. Brutal Brawl! Richter vs Mikhail!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters at all. I do own the OC characters in this story however. As for actual characters, I don't own a single one. That being said, enjoy the story.

Brutal Brawl! Richter vs Mikhail!

"RAH!" Screamed Mikhail as he's charging towards a struggling Richter.

"RICHTER! UPPERCUT!" Yelled Richter, delivering an uppercut to Mikhail's chin. Mikhail bounces up into the air from the impact, and appears to be dazed afterwards.

"RICHTER! KNEE!" Yelled Richter, now kneeing Mikhail in the face.

"GAH!" Yelled Mikhail in pain. "Heh heh heh heh. I'm impressed comrade, your attacks actually hurt. That's extremely rare of an opponent to actually cause me pain." Said Mikhail.

"By the time I'm done with you, it's going to be more than just pain you're feeling! RICHTER! HAMMER ARM!" Yelled Richter, now jumping up into the air,  
he brings out one of his arms and smashes it on top of Mikhail's head.

"GUHA!" Yelled Mikhail, coughing up blood, and falling to the ground.

"YEAH! That's how it's done!" Yelled Richter, thinking he's won.

Mikhail's finger begins to move, and Mikhail silently gets up. Mikhail then grabs Richter in a Full Nelson.

"What the Hell!?" Yelled Richter, struggling to get out of the hold.

"And now comrade, you shall feel true pain." Said Mikhail menacingly.

Mikhail proceeds to do a German Suplex. And then another one. And then another one. Then Mikhail jumps up into the air and begins to spin rapidly, turning Richter upside down in the process.

"OMEGA ATOMIC BUSTER!" Yelled Mikhail, slamming Richter's head into the canvas.

"GAAH!" Yelled Richter, also coughing up blood. How a cyborg can do that is beyond me.

Richter falls to the ground. Mikhail is looking down upon him, smiling.

"And so ends the mighty reign of Richter Hail. That is if he had one. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Mikhail.

Richter get's back up, catching Mikhail off guard.

"What the Hell?" Said Mikhail in surprise. "That attack should of killed you!"

"Oh man, first my teeth get busted, then I get blown to bits, and now this? When will it end?" Asked Richter. "It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down, so if you intend to finish me, you'll have to be stronger than that!"

"You...GR! Are you suggesting I'm weak!?" Yelled Mikhail.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Said Richter with a smirk on his face. "The way you fight, you couldn't even kill a cockroach."

"GR! GR! GR! RAH!" Yelled Mikhail charging towards Richter at incredibly ridiculous speed.

"Huh? OH!" Yelled Richter before getting socked in the face by a haymaker. Mikhail proceeds to punch and kick the ever so living crap out of Richter.

Back inside the stadium.

"I see what he's trying to do." Said Stephen.

"You do?" Asked Wallace.

"Yeah, he did the exact same thing the first time we thought." Said Stephen.

Flashback.

It shows Stephen beating the ever so living shit out of Richter. Stephen grabs one of Richter's feet, and throws him into an abandoned building into the distance. Stephen charges up an energy attack, and releases it, blowing up the building, and probably Richter along with it.

When the smoke clears, it shows Richter not being affected by the blast at all, save for some articles of clothing missing.

"Hi!" Said Richter.

It then shows Richter beating the ever so living piss out of Stephen this time around. By the time it's over, it shows Richter slamming Stephen into the ground.

"Let's just say that if Scott and Ramona didn't interfere with that fight, I may not even be here today." Said Stephen.

The flashback ends.

"So you're suggesting that Richter is tiring this Russian dude out, and then going in for the kill." Said Wallace.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Said Stephen.

"I don't know, that Richter dude does look like he's taking a serious pounding." Said Scott.

"If this is exactly like my first fight with him, then I assure you it's an act." Said Stephen.

Back at the floating arena, it still shows Mikhail beating the ever so living shit out of Richter.

PUNCH!

"GAH!" Yelled Richter. "Heh heh heh. Yeah, that's it tough guy, keep it coming." Thought Richter.

Mikhail is once again on the offensive, punching and kicking Richter over and over and over again.

"HYAH!" Yelled Richter, delivering a straight punch to Richter, the force pushing Richter into one of the ring posts.

"Pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant." Mikhail inhaling and exhaling over and over again.

"Just what I was hoping for." Thought Richter. "RICHTER! SPINNING TOP!"

Richter begins to spin rapidly, and approaches Mikhail at high speed. He begins nailing Mikhail relentlessly.

"RICHTER! STRETCH KICK!" Yelled Richter, extending and kicking Mikhail underneath his chin.

"RICHTER! PISTON PUNCH COMBO!" Yelled Richter, it shows him punching Mikhail at ridiculously high speeds.

"GAH GAH GAH GAH GAH GAH GAH GAH GAH GAH!" Yelled Mikhail repeatedly before falling on his ass.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Richter, now clearly having the upper hand in this fight.

"That idiot, he managed to trick me!?" Thought Mikhail. "Gr. GR! GR! RAH!"

Mikhail get's up and begins to charge at Richter. Richter cooly dodges the charge, and chops Mikhail in the back of the head.

"GAH!" Yelled Mikhail falling flat on his face.

"Heh heh heh heh. Come on Mikhail, cheer up. You can't win them all." Said Richter.

"GR!" Growled the Russian wrestler. "Huh?"

Richter is no longer on the ring, he is now shown in the air, with his arms over his head.

"Now, be prepared. For my most deadliest technique." Said Richter.

"Gwa!?" Yelled Mikhail, in shock to see his opponent flying.

"HRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAH!" Yelled Richter, now gaining a green aura.

Back into the stadium.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Blared Aaron's scanners. "Oh yeah, here we go. That Russian dude is as good as ashes." Said Aaron.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Scott.

"Richter's power is increasing, which only means one thing." Said Aaron.

"Oh, let me guess, he's using that technique." Said Stephen.

"Yes, he's using his signature Gamma Ray!" Said Aaron.

Back at the floating arena.

"Prepare yourself, for the most spectacular finishing move since the dawn of man!" Yelled Richter. "RICHTER!" Richter opens his mouth and takes in green energy. The green energy begins to bundle up.

"GAMMA!" Yelled Richter. "RA... GAH!" Yelled Richter taking a razor sharp crystal disk to the back.

Richter falls back to the arena.

Mikhail approaches him. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Most spectacular finishing move, huh?" Asked Mikhail before kicking Richter in the face.

Back at the stadium.

"What? No! That's not right!" Yelled Aaron.

"What is it?" Asked Scott.

"Richter's power level just dropped to lower than average there!" Yelled Aaron.

"Maybe he used the attack." Said Wallace.

"You obviously never seen the Gamma Ray before." Said Stephen. "If Richter had used it, that whole arena in the sky would of been blown to smithereens."

"Oh jeez, I had no idea it was that powerful." Said Wallace.

Suddenly, night becomes like day.

"Wait, what just happened?" Asked Scott.

Back at the floating arena. It shows Mikhail holding Richter by the head and punching the ever so living shit out of Richter's stomach.

"GUHA!" Yelled Richter coughing up blood again.

"Oh, what happened there comrade? You had the advantage earlier, don't tell me you lost it that easily." Said Mikhail mockingly. He proceeds to punch Richter in the stomach one more time, and then throws him into one of the ring posts.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter.

Mikhail slams an elbow into Richter's back.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter again. Mikhail then grabs Richter and throws him to the other side of the ring.

"GUH!" Yelled Richter making impact with the canvas.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Mikhail, turning one of his arms into a sharp lance like object.

Richter is shown struggling to get back up.

"This is the end for you comrade. NOW YOU DIE!" Yelled Mikhail, charging towards Richter with an Arm Lance ready.

"This could not get any worse, especially since I'm about to die, AGAIN!" Thought Richter.

"DIE! RAH!" Yelled Mikhail. Suddenly a large multicolored beam comes out of the ground and straight into the mountains. Mikhail stops himself from running into the attack. Richter just looks in awe at the beam, which heads into a mountain.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The mountain that was once there, is now no longer. Rocks are shown falling all over the place.

"Holy shit." Is all Richter could say.

Mikhail is just speechless.

"Wait a minute, I could use this oppurtunity!" Thought Richter. Richter gets up and charges at Mikhail.

"RICHTER! KNEE!" Yelled Richter. He nails Mikhail in the face.

"GAH!" Yelled Mikhail.

"Pant pant pant pant pant pant pant pant pant. Heh heh heh heh. My, you sure are on a different level aren't you." Said Richter.

"As are you comrade. Nobody's ever lasted this long against me." Said Mikhail.

"Same here. Heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Richter.

"So tell me comrade. Ready for round 2?" Asked Mikhail.

"You bet." Said Richter. "HRAH!"

"HRAH!" Yelled Mikhail.

The two are shown charging at each other, when they make impact, a force is expelled from the both of them, creating some sort of explosion.

"You're not half bad comrade, but now the real fight begins!" Said Mikhail.

"Heh heh heh, just try to keep it interesting you freak!" Said Richter.

The two of them throw haymakers at each other. The two of them connect, and make another explosion.

To be Continued.

Author's Notes: OK, these chapters must involve all the good guys getting beat up. But hey, maybe the newcomers will pull something out of their sleeves.  
Only one way to find out folks. Read, Review, Comment, and don't flame, see you next chapter. 


	36. Jeremy's Fireworks!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I don't own any of them. That being said, please enjoy.

Jeremy's Fireworks!

Scott Pilgrim Minos is in shock in what he just saw. A whole mountain, destroyed within seconds. He was speechless, he really didn't know what to say.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Look at you. Scared of a pitiful light show. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"These guys are packing some serious heat! If that was aimed downward, everybody in the stadium would of been killed!" Thought Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Hm, you know, you're not the only one who saw. Quite frankly, this is the second time I saw Dispersion Man use this technique. And quite frankly, that's not even a fraction of what he's capable of." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus cooly.

"What?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Uh huh. Why, if he was at full power, he could reduce this entire region to dust." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"You're kidding!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Nope, but here's something that is true, I'm bored with talking about one of my teammates schematics." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus teleporting towards Scott Pilgrim Minos. Oedipus kicks Minos flat into the face.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos now backing up into the ropes.

"RAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus charging towards Scott Pilgrim Minos. Oedipus knees Minos in the chest, and elbows him in the back of the head.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "Come on, what happened to all that energy you had earlier, don't tell me it was wasted on that worthless typhoon!"

Scott Pilgrim Minos is struggling to get up. He soon coughs up blood.

"This is just pathetic. I'm not even fighting seriously, and your ass is flying all over the place." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Scott Pilgrim Minos gets up again, only to be kneed by Scott Pilgrim Oedipus when he gets up.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Let's finish this." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, walking towards the beaten up Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man, his second Ultra Violet Beam apparently making contact with Jeremy.

"NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA! HE'S VAPORIZED! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

The beam makes another hole in the arena, and it goes out past where the mountain used to be. After disappearing from site. Another large explosion is formed. What the beam hit is unknown, but the explosion was pretty big.

"NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA! Huh?" Asked Dispersion Man.

We see Jeremy in the corner. Part of his face was apparently vaporized. Underneath where a piece of his face was, is a cybernetic endoskull showing. His right arm, also caught in the beam, is also showing a cybernetic endo arm.

"Well, seems my secret is out." Said Jeremy. "Now you know you're not fighting your average human."

"So, your a cyborg. I thought as much. No normal human could ever take this type of punishment." Said Dispersion Man. "I'm assuming the one you call Richter is also a cyborg?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't concern you." Said Jeremy. "I'm your opponent, not him."

"Like you yourself could pose a threat. Nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man, now beginning to fire lasers.

Jeremy once again goes on the defensive, and begins to dodge. He deflects any lasers that could probably hit him.

Meanwhile back at Richter and Mikhail. Mikhail once again seems to have the advantage.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter getting kicked into the ring post.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Such a shame comrade, I thought you had much more fight in you then that." Said Mikhail.

"Pant, pant, pant. RICHTER! ELBOW CHARGE!" Yelled Richter charging towards Mikhail. Mikhail blocks the attack, and performs a German Suplex on Richter.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter. Mikhail proceeds to spam elbow drops.

Back at the stadium.

"This is not good." Said Aaron.

"Calm down, I'm sure they will be fine." Said Wallace.

"They're getting slaughtered up there! You may not of been able to do anything about your girlfriend getting killed, but I'll be damned if I just sit idly by and watch my friends get slaughtered!" Yelled Aaron, who begins to run off.

"Aaron! What are you doing!?" Asked Stephen.

"Helping my friends!" Yelled Aaron now wall jumping up to the roof of the stadium.

"Is he crazy!?" Asked Stephen.

"Not really, I'd sort of do the same thing if you guys were in trouble." Said Scott.

"We know you would." Said Wallace. "But theres a difference between knowing what your up against, and not. Aaron doesn't know how powerful these guys can be!"

Aaron is now on the roof. He looks at how high the arena is.

"Shit!" Thought Aaron. "What now."

It shows all the Team Minos members getting their asses kicked.

"Gr! GR! GRAH!" Yelled Aaron, now beginning to glow red.

"Woah, Aaron's power just increased tenfold there!" Said Wallace.

"Wait, his power increased? Oh shit, don't tell me." Said Stephen.

"He still has Level Infinity!" Yelled Scott.

Flashback.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Laugh it off while you still can punk. Your not the only one who can increase and decrease your power anymore." Said Aaron.

"Huh?" Asked Scott.

"That's right, you have the powers of Love and Understanding. I on the other hand..." Began Aaron. "HRRRRRAAAAAAH!" Aaron begins to glow red, and is then sorrounded by red energy.

"You learned how to use Kaioken!?" Asked Scott.

"No you fool! This is far better, me and the boys like to call this Level Infinity!"

Shows Aaron beating the ever so living shit out of Scott.

Flashback ends.

"I didn't think he still had that!" Said Scott.

"Well, he does, and seeing how you don't have the Powers of Love and Understanding, Aaron could probably kick your ass now." Said Stephen.

"This still doesn't solve the problem." Said Aaron. Aaron looks up into the sky. "I guess it's time for an exchange. HYAH!"

The red energy turns into an orb, and Aaron throws it to the arena.

"Did..Did he just give up Level Infinity?" Asked Stephen.

"Why would he do that?" Asked Scott.

The Level Infinity orb floats towards the arena, we are shown Richter getting his ass handed to him by Mikhail. The orb flies over to Richter.

"GAH! What the? Guh!" Yelled Richter.

"Something wrong comrade? Huh?" Asked Mikhail.

"Guh, guh, guh, guh! HRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Richter, now glowing red.

"What, what the Hell?" Asked Mikhail.

"LEVEL INFINITY!" Yelled Richter, who begins to Elbow Charge Mikhail, sending him flying into the other direction.

"GAAAAH!" Screamed Mikhail, now flying into the other direction.

"Die Minos!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus about to perform a back breaker.

"HRAH!" Yelled Richter jumping into their ring.

"What?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, before being rammed by Richter.

"GAAAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"RICHTER! POGO SLAM!" Yelled Richter. He grabs Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, and proceeds to jump into the air. He slams Scott Pilgrim Oedipus' head into the canvas multiple times before finally letting go.

"Minos!" Yelled Richter, catching him.

"R-Richter?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Good, we weren't to late." Said Richter. Jeremy soon joins them on the top ring.

"Jeremy, you missed it, I was kicking some serious ass. Hell, I even did a number on their commander." Said Richter. "Speaking of which, how's your fight going?"

"Oh there you are. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man, who proceeds to shoot lasers at all three of them.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter getting hit by a few.

"GAH!" Yelled Jeremy, also getting hit.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos for the same reason.

"To answer your question, that's how it's going." Said Jeremy.

"Nya nya nya! Oh look, I get to kill three birds with one stone. Nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

"I told you to leave them out of this." Said Jeremy.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Asked Dispersion Man. "It's clearly obvious that you're no match for me. This whole fight, I've been one step ahead, and damage you think was significant, really isn't."

After Dispersion Man said that, bits of crystal start float back towards Dispersion Man, when they make contact with him, his body begins to repair itself.

"Damn it!" Yelled Jeremy. Suddenly, Jeremy is grabbed and put into a Full Nelson by Mikhail.

"What the?" Yelled Jeremy.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Let's see how tough you are comrade." Said Mikhail.

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus also begins to walk towards Jeremy. "If your so determined to fend off your friends, that means you can take all three of us."

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus punches Jeremy in the solar plexus.

"GAH!" Yelled Jeremy in pain.

"What are you doing?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Stop it!"

"It's clearly obvious what we're doing. We're removing the weakest link first and then moving onto the bigger fish." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Mikhail throws Jeremy into a ring post, and proceeds to kick him in the back.

Jeremy backs up into the center of the ring, all three Oedipus members sorround him, and gang up on him.

"GAH! GAH! GAH! GOH!" Yelled Jeremy getting the shit beat out of him by the Team Oedipus members. Jeremy just falls on the canvas, a bruised mess.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man.

"Dispersion Man, seeing how this poor excuse of a man is your opponent, you finish him off." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"It will be my pleasure." Said Dispersion Man, preparing a death laser. "Good night sweet prince."

Before Dispersion Man can fire, Jeremy charges and tackles Dispersion Man.

"GAH!" Yelled Dispersion Man in surprise.

"RAH!" Yelled Jeremy, shoving him back to the ring where they originally thought. Jeremy backs Dispersion Man into a ring post, and punches the ever so living shit out of Dispersion Man.

"RAH!" Yelled Jeremy punching a hole through Dispersion Man.

"GRAGH!" Yelled Dispersion Man in pain.

"Pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant. GRAH!" Yelled Jeremy.

"JEREMY!" Yelled both Richter and Scott Pilgrim Minos.

We go back to Jeremy and Dispersion Man, Dispersion Man returned the favor by punching a hole through Jeremy.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Laughed Dispersion Man. "Even in success, you fail. I can regenerate, and you cannot."

"That's...true." Said Jeremy coughing up blood. "But...there is something...that you should know."

"Oh, what's this, giving your famous last words to me? Nya nya nya nya! I'm so flattered." Said Dispersion Man mockingly.

"You can regenerate. But only if theres a small bit of you left." Said Jeremy.

"Your point?" Asked Dispersion Man.

"Not going to be much left of you after this." Said Jeremy.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"BOMB!" Yelled Dispersion Man in a panic.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

Bits of crystal and metallic parts are shown flying all over that part of the arena, where Jeremy and Dispersion Man were standing, nothing left but flames and smoke.

"JEREMY!" Yelled Richter!

To be continued.

Author's Notes: This chapter was all over the place wasn't it? And now Jeremy is dead because he decided to self destruct. Dispersion Man is out of the fight as a result. How will Richter and Scott Pilgrim Minos fare without Jeremy? Read and find out. Read, review, comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	37. Avenge Jeremy! Use Level Infinity!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for the actual characters, I don't own a single one. That being said, enjoy the story.

Avenge Jeremy! Use Level Infinity!

Flaming scrap metal and crystalline shrapnel are shown scattered all over the place. Jeremy's head is shown rolling towards the edge, wires and other mechanical parts sticking out.

"JEREMY!" Yelled Richter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That comrade took the cowards way out, and it costed him his life." Said Mikhail,  
laughing at the whole spectacle.

"Still, that blast took out Dispersion Man." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"I wouldn't worry about it Oedipus. Dispersion Man has the ability to reshape himself, remember?" Asked Mikhail.

"I know, but looking at this, it's going to take a while for him to do that. In that time, let's try finishing these idiots off." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Right." Said Mikhail.

"GR! RAH!" Yelled Richter charging towards Mikhail. Richter begins to rapidly throw punches at Mikhail, who seems to be caught off guard by the attack.

"KAH!" Yelled Mikhail in pain.

"RAH!" Yelled Richter, now picking him up, and then performing a German Suplex.

"KRAH!" Yelled Mikhail in pain, right before Richter starts spamming elbow drops.

"YOU! WILL! PAY!" Yelled Richter delivering elbow drop after elbow drop after elbow drop.

"Oh please." Said Mikhail, getting out of the way. Mikhail get's up and proceeds to kick Richter in the face.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter backing up into the ropes.

"Ha ha ha, what's wrong comrade, ran out of juice? Those elbow drops, I barely felt them. Same goes for everything else in that whole assault." Said Mikhail.

"What!?" Yelled Richter.

"Yup, not a single one. Let me show you how it's really done." Said Mikhail who begins to charge towards Richter. Richter tries to counter, only to be ran over and picked up by Mikhail. He performs one German Suplex, and then another, and another. He jumps up into the air, and has Richter's head face the ground.

"OMEGA! ATOMIC BUSTER!" Yelled Mikhail, slamming Richter's head into the canvas.

"GUHA!" Said Richter, coughing up blood. Mikhail lets him go and Richter falls on the front side.

"D...D...Damn it all." Cursed Richter now attempting to get up.

"Well well, I met some persistant bugs in my day, but you comrade, truly are something else." Said Mikhail walking towards Richter. "Want to go again?" He asked menacingly before kicking Richter in the face again.

Back down at the stadium

"This is extremely bad." Said Stephen. "Jeremy is dead, and the others are left to die an even more gruesome death."

"No kidding, these guys are the real deal." Said Wallace. "Truth be told, I don't think we can win."

"We can win, and we will win." Said Scott.

"But Scott, surely you see how strong these guys are, that Russian dude is manhandling Aaron's friend, and the same thing said about Oedipus towards Minos."  
Said Wallace.

"I know." Said Scott. "But like Stephen said earlier, power isn't everything. If they do become our opponents, I'm going in there guns blazing. And I will not quit until we achieve victory!"

"Woah, Scott, I haven't seen you this serious since you defeated Gideon." Said Stephen. "But then again, I can understand why, the same thing that was at stake back then, is at stake right now."

"That's the first thing I'm going to do after this whole thing is over." Said Scott. "I'm going to marry Ramona, and noone and nothing else is going to stop me from doing that."

"She really is lucky to have a guy like you Scott. I mean that." Said Aaron. "But right now, let's focus on the situation we have at hand here."

"How's it looking?" Asked Stephen.

Back up at the floating ring.

"KRAH!" Yelled Richter as he is shown backing up into a ring post. Mikhail then rams him, not giving him any time to breath.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. This is almost too easy." Said Mikhail. Mikhail proceeds to throw Richter towards the center of the ring.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter in pain. "GAH!" He yelled again as Mikhail's face presses down on his head.

"Oh ho ho, comrade. Unlike your friend who still has his head, you'll leak like a jar of preserves." Said Mikhail sadistically.

"GR! GAH!" Yelled Richter as Mikhail presses down harder.

"Ha ha ha ha, don't worry comrade, you'll see your friend really soon." Said Mikhail continuing to press down. "In Hell!"

"RAH!" Yelled Richter now glowing red. Richter slowly starts to lift his head up.

"What the Hell?" Asked Mikhail, noticing his foot being lifted up.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Yelled Richter now throwing Mikhail off of him.

"GAH!" Yelled Mikhail.

"RAH!" Yelled Richter, charging in and delivering one Hell of a haymaker. Ripples are shown across Mikhail's face as the punch goes through.

"KAH!" Yelled Mikhail in pain.

Richter then delivers a punch to Mikhail's gut.

"GUHA!" Yelled Mikhail, who now begins to cough up blood himself. Richter is then kicked beneath the chin and sent flying to the other side of the ring.

Richter jumps up into the air and waves one of his arms out.

"RICHTER! MIRACLE! BOMBER!" Yelled Richter.

The whole sky turns black, even with a full moon out. Red orbs begin to appear from seemingly out of nowhere. Richter lashes his arms toward Mikhail, and the red orbs proceed to go in his direction.

"?, ? ?!" Said Mikhail who is then bombarded with the red orbs. All of which explode after making contact with him.

BOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire arena is covered completely in smoke.

"Pant pant pant pant pant pant pant pant" Panted Richter, clearly exhausted from that last attack.

The smoke is still there, from out of the smoke however comes a large needle like projection that impales Richter.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter!

"I really hope I hit the heart." Said Mikhail, clearly charred and pissed because of it. Mikhail notices that he impaled Richter's arm.

"AH! AH!" Yelled Richter in pain.

"Damn it all." Said Mikhail with anger ever so apparent. He retracts the Arm Lance, dragging Richter down towards him as well.

"Now you've done it comrade, now you made me angry!" Yelled Mikhail beginning to repeatedly stab Richter. Red oil and machine parts begin to spurt out with each strike.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter each time.

Mikhail then proceeds to punch Richter who begins towards the ropes. Mikhail then rams him.

"GAH!" Yelled Richter in pain.

"You know what they say comrade. Mess with the bull, and you get the horns." Said Mikhail.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Richter. Richter then grabs Mikhail in some sort of bear hug.

"What the?" Asked Mikhail, next thing you know Richter jumps off the side of the ring. He jumps pretty damn far too.

"What? What do you think your doing comrade?" Asked Mikhail trying to break loose from the bear hug. "Let go!"

"Not a chance!" Yelled Richter. Richter then begins to spin downwards towards the stadium.

Back Down at the stadium.

"What? What is he doing?" Asked Scott.

"Richter, you fool! You can't survive a fall from that height!" Said Aaron.

Back up in the sky

"Your friend is correct comrade? How do you expect to survive this?" Asked Mikhail.

"Not sure, never was the brightest in my group." Said Richter.

"YOU DUMBASS! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR GOING TO KILL YOURSELF JUST SO YOU CAN KILL ME!?" Yelled Mikhail.

"If I have to go down in order to bring you down, then so be it! "RICHTER! DIVE BOMBER!" Yelled Richter.

The two crash on the roof of the stadium. Both of their hands slammed at the same time.

"GUHA!" Yelled Mikhail coughing up blood.

"GUHA!" Yelled Richter, also coughing up, well, red oil.

Both contestants fall on their backs, both apparently dead.

At the bottom, Aaron is shown growling.

"GR! Richter...you retard! You could of just as easily used Gamma Ray! Why! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT!" Yelled Aaron, anger, and a hint of sadness in his voice.

Back up at the floating arena, Scott Pilgrim Minos and Scott Pilgrim Oedipus were shown watching the whole thing.

"Persistent little bugs, aren't they?" Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "Oh well. It seems like it's just you and me now."

Minos is just shown standing there, a look of shock in his eyes.

Flashback

It shows Knives' death scene. Her chest violently being ripped open by the two Geminis.

It shows Thomas failing to kill Gemini, dying in vain.

It shows Jeremy self destructing, killing himself and blowing up Dispersion Man.

And it just replays Richter and Mikhail slamming onto the roof of the stadium.

Flashback ends.

"GR!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Hm? Speak up, you're mumbling." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, mockingly.

Oedipus is then haymakered in the face, and sent flying into one of the ring posts.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus in pain. "What, how did you..."

"This has gone on long enough." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. " . !"

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus does not move for a second, he then smirks.

"Oh please. I think it's been well established that you don't stand a chance against me." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Huh?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"I don't care how powerful you are. I told you, you are not leaving this place alive. If one thing is for damn sure, it's that I keep my promises!" Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "If you want to fight, fine. Just know that you're fighting a losing battle!"

"You think you can beat me, score one lucky punch, and he thinks he's on top of the world!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "You want this fight to end, very well, let's end it!"

"Sounds good to me!" Yelled Minos. "RAH!"

"RAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

The two charge at each other, both fighters ready to deliver a haymaker. They both throw their punches, each heading straight for each others faces.

To be continued.

Author's Notes: Here it is, the final battle between Scott Pilgrim Minos and Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. Will Minos avenge his fallen comrades? Who knows? Keep reading to find out. Also comment, review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	38. Minos vs Oedipus! The Final Battle?

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters of this story. As for the actual characters, I don't own a single one. That being said, enjoy the story.

Minos vs Oedipus! The Final Battle?

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos recieving a punch to the face.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus also recieving a punch to the face.

Both fighters back up from each other. Minos snaps out of it, and goes on the offensive with a drop kick.

"KRAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. Minos follows up with a stomach shot.

Back down at the stadium.

"Look at that Minos go! I never seen him so determined before!" Said Wallace.

"Yeesh, glad I'm not the one fighting him." Said Aaron.

"Tell me about it, he's fighting like clockwork." Said Stephen.

"What I want to know is where did this sudden burst come from. Something like this could really affect the outcome of the match." Said Wallace.

"He's probably pissed that all his teammates, AKA, our FRIENDS, were killed. He's on his last legs, so he figures he might as well go down with a fight."  
Said Aaron.

"Either way, someone is getting theirs." Said Stephen.

Back at the floating arena.

"KOH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, taking an elbow to the solar plexus. Then another stomach shot. Minos lifts him up and performs a German Suplex on him.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus in pain. Minos then proceeds to spam elbow drops, and kicks him to one of the ring posts.

"Guh!" Breathed out Oedipus. "Where did this come from, he wasn't this strong before!"

"Come on, you were so confident earlier, where is that confidence now?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"You...You Bastard!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus now rushing towards Minos. Oedipus begins to throw punches like wild. Minos is cooly dodging and blocking all of them.

"GR! WHY CAN'T MY PUNCHES HIT YOU!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. Oedipus attempts to throw a roundhouse kick, only for Minos to block that and throw him to the ropes. Oedipus rebounds and is caught by a Cross Bomber.

"GAH!" Yelled Oedipus.

"You should just give up, the way you are now, you could never hope of defeating me." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"This fool is making a mockery of me, how dare he!" Thought Oedipus. "No, no, stay calm. A nervous breakdown is the last thing you need."

"Are you actually considering surrender?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Not on your life." Said Oedipus. "But tell me, I must know, how is it you are now able to damage me, you could barely do that earlier, now..."

"You know how you and your men ganged up on Jeremy?" Asked Minos.

"What!?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"I'm simply doing what you did. You may not see them, but they're here. I can see them, and hear them clearly. Their spirits cry out for revenge." Said Minos. "And by God, they will have it, either by my hand, or someone elses."

"What!?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "You speak nonsense Minos, the dead cannot return from whence they came."

Back Down at the stadium.

"Uh, Hello!?" Said Scott and Aaron.

Back up from the floating arena.

"Well I highly doubt they have the same luck." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Believe whatever you want Oedipus, your time is coming to an end." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"I've heard enough from you! Die!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, now lunging towards Minos.

Minos jumps up and dodges the lunge. He then proceeds to kick Oedipus in the back of the head.

"GAH!" Yelled Oedipus flying into the ring post.

"HYAH!" Yelled Minos proceeding to knee Oedipus's back.

"GUHA!" Yelled Oedipus coughing up blood. He is picked up again and Piledrivered into the canvas.

Minos backs up from Oedipus, expecting him to get back up from the attack just performed on him.

"Gr! Gr! GRR! GRAGH!" Yelled Oedipus getting up from the attack as Minos expected. Oedipus runs towards Minos only to be kicked underneath the chin.

"So your telling me you still want to fight after all that?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"I'll kill you!" Said Oedipus menacingly. "Nobody makes a fool out of me, nobody!"

"The only one making a fool out of you is yourself." Said Minos. "Give up, and make both of our lives easier."

"Shut up!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. He begins to gather energy in his hands. A dark purple orb is formed in between them.

"Hm?" Wondered Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You see this, this is for you!" Yelled Oedipus throwing the orb at him.

"HRAH!" Yelled Minos trying to hold the orb back.

"I don't care how strong you've become, there is no way in Hell you can block that!" Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Kaizen!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos, now forming blue energy in his hands.

"What!? NO!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"ROCKET BEAM!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos, releasing the blue energy in a Kamehameha Wave like fashion. It engulfs the dark orb and heads toward Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"What the HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH !" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus being caught in the beam.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The whole ring get's covered in dust and soot.

Back Down at the stadium.

"And this is why beam attacks are better than fireballs." Said Aaron.

"That beam attack was just lucky." Said Scott.

"Have they debating the issue this entire time!?" Asked Wallace.

"Apparently." Said Stephen rubbing his temples. "Huh?"

Stephen notices the 4th and final member of Team Oedipus still sitting there. In his hands, he is shown sewing together what seems to be a doll.

"What is that guy doing?" Asked Stephen.

"Sewing. But at a time like this?" Asked Wallace.

The 4th member looks up at the group. "Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho." The man laughed in a deep demonic tone.

"Santa Claus?" Asked Scott.

"Wow Scott, because we all know Santa has a demonic laugh." Said Aaron sarcastically.

"Well, he does have the laugh, and he is making a toy." Said Scott.

"Believe me, it's not him, in fact, I'd stay as far away from that freak as I possibly could." Said Aaron.

Back at the floating arena.

It shows Scott Pilgrim Oedipus charred to the brim, covered in soot and all.

"Unbelievable. Me, defeated by this loser." Thought Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "I can't lose, not like this!"

"Oedipus." Called A voice.

"What? Who calls me name?" Asked Oedipus.

"Oedipus." Said the voice again, a baige orb now revealing itself.

"Wait, your the Evil God of..." Began Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

The orb reverts into the god. "Indeed, I am the Evil God of Brutality."

"Aren't you powering Scott Pilgrim Minos?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"If I was, I wouldn't be talking to you now would I. Minos has gone rogue on us, he's trying to ruin everything the Evil Gods have planned." Said the Evil God of Brutality. "Seeing how you're the only true servant we have left, we need you to win this fight."

"Can't you see that I am on the brink of death here!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"What is going on over there?" Thought Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Need I remind you that you are the most powerful of all the five." Said the Evil God of Brutality.

"I am?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"You are now." Said the Evil God of Brutality. "RAH!"

The Evil God of Brutality sways up into the air and lunges toward Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. The God enters his body.

"Now, going along with the powers of Cunning, you shall be granted the Power of Brutality as well!" Yelled the Evil God of Brutality.

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus begins to get up.

"What!? That last attack should of finished him!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Too bad it didn't. Now you get yours...traitor!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "RAH!"

The wind begins to pick up speed, lightning begins to strike the arena.

"What...What the Hell?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

Back Down at the stadium.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep! Blared Aaron's scanners. "That's not good." Said Aaron.

"What is it?" Asked Scott.

"That Oedipus dude, his power level is increasing!" Yelled Aaron.

"What?" Asked Wallace.

"How?" Asked Stephen.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, it's increasingly ever so rapidly." Said Aaron.

Back up at the floating arena.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"What, what is this?" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus' skin becomes a darker tone, the moth tattoo on his chest becomes even more demented looking. The muscle mass on Oedipus' body also increases.

"What the?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"There, all done, let's see how you fare against two gods!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus in a more brutish voice. He disappears.

"Two gods!?" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos. Oedipus appears right in front of him and delivers a punch to the stomach.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos, now coughing up blood. Oedipus then wraps his hand around Minos' face, picks him up, and slams him into the canvas.

"GAH!" Yelled Minos in pain.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Stay with me now, we have a long way to go before I'm done." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

He throws Minos into one of the ring posts.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos. "GAH!"

It shows Scott Pilgrim Oedipus elbowing Minos in the back. Minos coughs up blood.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! Oh ho yes. I'm going to enjoy this. I will make you suffer for every humiliating thing you did to me!"

Begins to punch the crap out of Minos, Minos is shown to be in constant pain.

To be continued.

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas Fanfiction Community, I decided to write a quick chapter before celebrating the holidays. Oedipus has now transformed into what seems to be the Hulk, and Minos is getting his ass kicked again. Will Minos survive? Keep reading to find out. Read, Review, Comment, and don't flame.  
See you next chapter, and Merry Christmas. Or Happy Holidays, whichever makes you feel comfortable. 


	39. Second Round Finale! Tragedy!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the stories or the characters at all. I do own the OC characters in this story, but that's it. As for the actual characters, I don't own a single one. That being said, enjoy the chapter.

2nd Round Finale! Tragedy!

"GUHA" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos, couging up blood.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. What's wrong Minos, got no more kicks or punches, or any sudden tricks to offer me anymore?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"B...Burn in Hell." Replied Scott Pilgrim Minos, now incredibly beaten and exhausted.

"You first." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus plainly. Oedipus slams Minos into the ring post, and then slams him into the canvas.

Back Down in the Stadium.

"This is too much." Said Wallace

"Minos is getting slaughtered up there. He can't even defend himself anymore." Said Stephen.

"Who cares, I thought we wanted him dead." Said Aaron.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Wallace.

"Well let's think for a second here, he's with the evil gods isn't he? Why should we care if this man lives or dies?" Asked Aaron.

"Something to do with morality, ever heard of it?" Asked Wallace.

"And besides, the tone he possesses, showing care for his teammates, not to mention trying to avenge them, does this sound like usual villain behavior?" Asked Stephen.

"Well, no, I guess not." Said Aaron.

"Maybe this Minos dude is trying to do us the favor of ending this quickly, that way no one else has to get hurt or die." Said Stephen.

"Minos." Said Scott.

Back at the floating arena.

"AGH!" Screamed Minos in pain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yes, scream, it's music to my ears!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. Oedipus proceeds to throw Minos into a ring post.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos in pain.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh. My, what a persistant little insect you are. Like it matters, this next move will end it!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. Oedipus begins to glow a black aura.

"Pant pant pant pant. No." Said Minos weakly.

"Oh yes." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus menacingly. The aura starts to move towards his head, and large black horns form on the sides.

"MINOTAUR GORGE CHARGE!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus now charging towards Minos. Minos, too tired from being beaten up takes the attack. The horns go right through his chest.

"GUHA!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos, coughing up more blood.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"I...Idiot. You honestly think you've won?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"What!?" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, surprised that impaling Minos didn't work. Minos grabs hold of him, and pulls the horns out. He then knees Oedipus in the solar plexus.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. Scott Pilgrim Minos then wraps his arms around Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, and throws him up into the air.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"HRAH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos jumping after him.

"What, no!" Said the Evil God of Brutality. "Not this attack again!"

Back Down at the Stadium.

"Woah, did you guys see that, he took those horns like a champ, and he's still going!" Yelled Scott.

"This isn't good, if he continues fighting he'll die!" Said Stephen.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho. Your right, Minos will die, and Lord Oedipus shall live on." Said the robed figure holding and sewing the doll.

"Who are you?" Asked Stephen.

"You'll find out in due time. For now, watch as your one and only true ally meets his end." Said the robed figure putting in the last stitch on the doll.  
It turns out that the doll he was making resembles Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"What the?" Asked Scott.

"HELLFIRE!" Yelled the robed figure. Fire appears from the ground and the robed figure throws the Minos doll into the flames.

Back up at the floating arena.

"ETERNAL RING INFER...AH!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos. "What the? Why am I burning!?"

"What the hell?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Ha ha, yes, we still have a chance to triumph! Oedipus, don't just float there, finish him!" Yelled the Evil God of Brutality.

"Indeed I will. Ha ha ha!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus who then grabs Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"No, it can't end this way!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"I will admit, you came close, but you can only get so far." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. He grabs Minos' arms from the back and places his legs over them.  
"Does this move seem familiar to you?"

"Gah!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"It should. SHINING METEOR DROP!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, slamming Minos' head on one of the ring posts.

"GUHA!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Minos, coughing up what seems to be a ton of blood.

"This game is over, and I win!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. He rises with Scott Pilgrim Minos' body in hand. He throws the body off the arena and it begins to fall towards the stadium. The floating arena also begins to descend back down towards the arena.

"Huh? There's someone falling down!" Yelled Wallace.

"It's...It's Minos!" Yelled Stephen.

"Oh no, that means..." Said Wallace.

Scott Pilgrim Minos crashes down on the stadium floor, the force causes him to rise up in the air again and then slam down back on the ground.

Scott Pilgrim Minos is shown gasping for air. "I...Lost. No..." Said Minos silently.

The floating arena falls back into the stadium, causing the whole building to shake when it lands.

"Heh heh heh heh heh. Just one more bug to squash." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Minos, despite all that's happened to him.

"What? Still alive?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"You think...you can win...no...you can't." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos rather slowly. Parts of Minos' body begin to turn gray.

"Even as a corpse he refuses to shut up." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Scott." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"Who, me?" Asked Scott.

"Yes..." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "Listen...and listen good...you must win...if you...don't..." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"If I don't, I die and Ramona dies too. I know that part already." Said Scott.

"Not just you and Ramona...everybody...dies..." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"What?" Asked Scott.

"Everybody dies?" Asked Stephen. "I thought the Evil Gods wanted world domination, not to kill everybody in their path."

"They'll destroy...everything...and make a new...twisted...dark world." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos. "We...We're just pawns...The Evil Gods...are only using us to kill you...if they succeed...then they will kill Oedipus...and proceed to do the same with everyone else..."

"So it's not just my marriage at stake here, but the fate of the entire planet?" Said Scott.

"Precisely." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos.

"That's an awful lot your asking of me. But I'll do it." Said Scott.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Correction, you'll attempt to do it and end up dying as a result. You don't stand a chance against me,  
Pilgrim. He had god like powers and he lost. You don't have god like powers now do you?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Don't listen to him...He's only trying to discourage you...you can...no...you will defeat him...you have...no choice...but...to..." Said Scott Pilgrim Minos, now turning into ashes.

"It took the doll that long to burn up completely, what the Hell?" Asked the robed figure.

The ashes blow away in the wind, in it's place is $50,000,000 in coins.

"And so ends the persistant infestation that was Scott Pilgrim Minos." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus mockingly. "All that's left is to crush you, and then this world is ours."

"You don't want to fight me Oedipus, me and my team will beat you and yours." Said Scott. "Your not going to get away with this you bloodthirsty asshole!"

"Your going to do that? Me and my teammates would like to see that. Isn't that right boys?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Gemini stirs and gets back up.

Random pieces of quarts drop from the sky and reform into Dispersion Man.

Mikhail also stirs on the roof, and jumps back down into the stadium.

The robed figure just walks toward the other Team Oedipus members.

"GR!" Growled all the members of the Pilgrim Team.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You and your teammates can't even join together. How pathetic. We should kill you right here and now, but despite what you just saw,  
we actually took a fair share of damage." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "Let's settle this, say, a month from now. It will be at our place and everything."

"You can count on it." Said Scott.

"Good, see you then, insect. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

Oedipus and the other members are all laughing as they walk out.

"You think we stand a chance?" Asked Wallace.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now let's see how Kim and Mr. Chau are doing. While we're at it, we should also see our damage reports." Said Stephen.

"Good Idea." Said Scott.

The Team Pilgrim Members walk out, and the people who were watching also walk out, wondering how they're going to get home.

As soon as everyone leaves, another robed figure walks into the room.

"A lot has transpired here this evening. Some good and some bad. As much as I hate to do this, it seems I'm going to have to help out if they're going to have the slightest chance at victory." Said the robed figure. The robed figure then walks off as well.

Authors Notes: Well, a lot has transpired. Minos is dead, and Scott and Oedipus move on to the finals. How will that turn out, and who is this robed guy that keeps following Team Pilgrim? Who knows, keep reading to find out! Hopefully, and I do mean hopefully the finals are just as if not more exciting then the second round. Read, Comment, Review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	40. The Finals Approaching

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters in any way, shape,  
or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for actual characters, I don't own a single one. That being said,enjoy the story.

The Finals Approaching.

"HYAH!" Yelled Scott, beating the shit out of a punching bag.

"Come on Scott, is that all you got?" Asked Aaron, holding the bag in place.

"TAKE THIS!" Yelled Scott delivering a swift flurry of punches.

"I guess you want Oedipus to win." Said Aaron.

"NO!" Yelled Scott, delivering a super hard punch. The bag breaks and sand comes from the bottom.

Scott is shown panting. Aaron approaches another punching bag, and breaks it off with just one punch.

"Freaking show off." Muttered Scott.

"It's been 2 weeks since the second round. Quite frankly Scott, I still don't think your ready." Said Aaron.

"What are you talking about? I had to have broken about a hundred of these stupid punching bags by now." Said Scott.

"These Oedipus guys are freaking tanks, they've pretty much have been force to be reckoned with since day 1." Said Aaron.

"And yet you yourself ain't training? Why?" Asked Scott.

"Bitch, I got Level Infinity, I could probably slaughter all 4 of his idiots by myself if I wanted to." Said Aaron. "Plus, me being a cyborg, it would be kind of pointless."

"Are you sure, that Richter guy went down pretty easily." Said Scott in a matter of fact tone. Scott then recieves a punch to the face by Aaron.

"It...Was...A...Tie!" Yelled Aaron. Aaron walks off, kicking a set of weights on his way out of the gym.

Scott is shown rubbing his face. "I made a huge boo boo didn't I?" Scott asked himself mentally.

Meanwhile, in another part of Toronto.

Lara's Shop of Psychics and Mystics.

"So, tell me..." Said a woman wearing glasses, having long black hair, at the moment, wearing a rainbow colored shirt, and purple pants. "If your not here to buy anything, then what are you here for?"

"Your part psychic, aren't you, you tell me." Said Stephen.

"Information. On Voodoo. Am I correct?" Asked the woman.

"Right as always, Lara." Said Stephen.

"Voodoo, where to begin?" Asked Lara. "You already know it's a form of black magic."

"That I do know." Said Stephen. "How exactly does it work, and how do me and my friends defend against it?"

"Voodoo is essentially when someone allows some demon to possess them. That demon allows the person to perform the magic associated with it, in exchange for something like food or some other item the demon may be interested in." Said Lara.

"So, it's essentially the black magic equivalent of trading." Said Stephen.

"Exactly." Said Lara nodding.

"So, how do we defend ourselves against it?" Asked Stephen.

"The same way you would defend yourself against normal black magic. While Voodoo is kind of different, it is still black magic." Said Lara.

"White magic?" Asked Stephen.

"That, or just sorrounding yourselves with holy objects." Said Lara. "If you want more information on the topic, I have a book you can borrow."

"That would be nice." Said Stephen.

"Wait here, I'll go get it for you." Said Lara.

Lara leaves the room. Stephen is shown sitting there, relaxing. He looks around, seeing posters of monsters, the Gorillaz, and also a poster explaining elemental magic.

"This girl needs to get laid." Thought Stephen.

"I heard that." Said Lara in the background.

"That was in my mind!" Said Stephen.

"Part psychic remember?" Asked Lara coming in with the book.

"Thank you." Said Stephen.

"Just remember to return it to me when you are done." Said Lara.

"Of course." Said Stephen. "Take care."

"You too." Said Lara.

Stephen leaves the shop.

Meanwhile, at some nearby hospital.

It shows Wallace getting an examination. The same goes for Kim.

"How are they?" Asked Scott.

"Well, from the looks on their faces, Kim is A OK." Said Stephen. "Wallace I'm not so sure about."

"Wallace is OK, right?" Asked Scott.

"Well, yeah, he'll live. We're just not sure if he's going to be able to fight after that." Said Stephen.

"After all that pain he went through, I highly doubt he'd want to." Said Scott.

Kim walks out of her room.

"Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" Asked Scott.

"Like a million bucks." Said Kim. "Doctor said if I hadn't been here sooner, I would of been dead."

"You can thank Aaron for that, he's the one who brought you to the infirmary back at the stadium." Said Stephen.

"What's that?" Asked Kim, commenting on the book Stephen is carrying.

"You weren't around when this happened, but there was this guy who I believe was using Voodoo during the Oedipus Vs Minos fight." Said Stephen. "I paid a visit to Lara earlier, and she let me borrow this book."

"Voodoo, that's always good." Said Kim sarcastically.

"She said that if we have any holy items on us, then this guys Voodoo magic will be rendered useless." Said Stephen. "I only have this book to see what else we can do to fight back."

Wallace now comes out of the room, with a rather disappointed look on his face.

"Uh oh." Said Kim. "Let me guess, it didn't go so well."

"Well, the good news is I'll live." Said Wallace. "I'm just not going to be able to help you guys any more."

"What?" Asked Scott.

"That Vic Vicer guy really did a number on me, the doctor was surprised I could even walk." Said Wallace.

"Oh God, were the injuries that serious?" Asked Stephen.

"Hence why we're getting out just now. At least I can still fight." Said Kim.

"Don't worry Wallace, after that whole fiasco, you deserve a break." Said Scott.

"Thanks, you guys do me one favor when you get to the arena." Said Wallace.

"And that is?" Asked Stephen.

"Kick their asses." Said Wallace.

"But of course." Said Scott. "Nothing more and nothing less."

Some time later.

"What do you mean you lost Aaron!" Yelled Kim.

"I didn't say I lost him, I said we lost him." Said Scott.

"Do you have any idea how useful he can be in this fight! He could really come in handy against that Russian dude! And you just let him go!?" Yelled Kim.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Said Scott.

"What, exactly did you say?" Asked Kim calming down.

"I just said that the Russian guy took out Richter pretty easily." Said Scott.

"Oh God damn it." Said Kim.

"What?" Asked Scott.

"For God's sake Scott, you just had to remind him that all of his friends are dead." Said Kim.

"Well, I didn't expect this to happen. Hell, if anything, it should be a form of motivation." Said Scott.

"God damn it Scott, that isn't how it works." Said Kim.

"Well sorry, it can't be helped now." Said Scott.

"Sigh" Sighed Kim, rubbing her temples. "Now what?" She asked.

"We still have Mr. Chau, he's gung ho on avenging Knives and everything." Said Scott.

"That still only makes 4 of us though." Said Kim.

"Sigh." Sighed Scott. "Well Kim, I don't know what to say here."

"We need to find Aaron, get this thing cleared over, and then we're all set." Said Kim.

"We don't even know the first place to look." Said Scott.

"We have two weeks Scott, plenty of time to find an angry cyborg." Said Kim.

"True, but where do we start is the question." Said Scott.

"If we can't find him, he'll probably find us like he usually did when he was working with Gideon." Said Kim.

"Agreed." Said Scott.

Meanwhile, in some forest, random tree.

CRASH!

Aaron is shown panting as the tree falls backwards. He goes to find another one, and punches that one down too.

"When I find that Russian bastard, I'll tear him limb from limb! Nobody messes with me and my gang and get's away with it! HYAH!" Yelled Aaron punching yet another tree.

CRASH!

"Pant pant pant pant." Panted Aaron, clearly exhausted from his "workout". He picks up a towel and wipes the sweat off of his face, and he suddenly hears clapping.

"Huh?" Asked Aaron.

"Very impressive comrade. It's not very often I see someone punch down trees like they are but mere blocks." Said Mikhail.

"YOU!" Yelled Aaron.

"No doubt you are the strongest of the 4 idiots Gideon commisioned." Said Mikhail. "But I bet you break as easy as your friend did."

"Well, don't we seem confident. I think you dangerously underestimate your opponent." Said Aaron.

"Considering my streak so far in this pointless tournament, I have every damn right to be cocky, comrade." Said Mikhail.

"Really? Let's see how tough you are compared to a real master of Level Infinity." Said Aaron, now smirking.

"What?" Asked Mikhail.

"HYAH!" Yelled Aaron, now glowing red, the wind once again beginning to pick up.

"No, not this stupid gimmick again!" Yelled Mikhail.

"What's the matter, scared?" Asked Aaron, now completely enveloped in a red aura.

"Your pathetic tin man of a friend couldn't beat me with that stupid transformation, comrade. If he couldn't do it, what makes you think you can?" Asked Mikhail mockingly.

"Unlike my friend Richter, you son of a bitch, I actually know what I'm doing! HYAH!" Yelled Aaron.

"Perhaps one month was too long to wait for the finals. Hyah!" Yelled Mikhail. The two begin to charge at each other, an epic struggle about to begin.

To be continued.

Author's Notes: Finally got around to making this chapter. Sorry that I haven't been uploading as regularly now as of late, but I've been busy with some other aspects of my life. But don't think for a second that I have forgotten about you guys. This chapter was all over the place, so forgive me for that.  
Other than that, I think this is a good chapter. But hey, that's just my opinion. Read, Comment, Review, and don't Flame. See you next chapter. 


	41. Lisa Miller Joins the Fray!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters in any way, shape or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for actual characters, I don't own a single one. That being said, enjoy the story.

Lisa Miller Joins the Fray!

"HRAH!" Yelled Aaron attempting Mikhail. Mikhail also attempts to grapple Aaron, but the two seem to be equal in strength.

"Heh heh heh. Is this all the power that stupid Level Infinity gives you? How pathetic." Said Mikhail.

"Oh, laugh it off while you can, Zangief, I haven't even begun to fight! HYAH!" Yelled Aaron who then begins to lift Mikhail off the ground.

"What the!?" Yelled Mikhail before being slammed to the ground. "KRAH!"

"Could a tin can do that?" Asked Aaron cockily. He jumps up into the air does some sort of drill dive into Mikhail's gut.

"GAH!" Yelled Mikhail in pain.

"Don't like that do you?" Asked Aaron. "I assure you, it only get's worse!" Aaron grabs one of Mikhail's legs and begins to spin him around and around and around and then eventually let's him go.

CRASH!

Meanwhile on a nearby road, we see someone driving a fancy Lamborghini with a nice red paint job. In the car is a young female with blond hair, and currently wearing a white dress with red stripes. She also seems to be wearing sunglasses at the moment. She turns her head and notices that trees are falling down in the forest, with smoke rising beneath the rubble.

"What the hell is going on over there?" The female thought. She looks at the clock located near the radio. "Aw hell, I have some time to kill."

The lady drives off another path which apparently leads into the forest.

Back at the fight.

"I hope you enjoyed getting your ass beaten to the curb, because for the grand finale I'm going to shove red hot laser death up your ass! Yelled Aaron.

He opens his palms up and swirls of energy begin to form in his hand. The swirls become balls of energy, which begin to give off small to medium sized sparks of electricity.

"Gasp! Comrade! Your a crazy son of a bitch, something like that could blow up the whole forest!" Yelled Mikhail.

"I'm not afraid to die, unlike you! EAT IT!" Yelled Aaron launching the two red balls of energy towards Mikhail. The two balls merge and form an even bigger ball.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Mikhail.

We cut back to the female driver who is still casually driving towards the forest when suddenly...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO M!

"HOLY HELL!" The driver yelled out loud. She witnesses a large spherical explosion which pretty much engulfs a huge section of the forest. "Did they use a freaking nuke or something!?"

Back at the blast site, the whole area pretty much looks like Hiroshima. What we see is a crap ton of smoke, and some burning tree gibs falling from the sky. Aaron is shown still standing in the same position as he did when he threw the attack. Aaron smirks, thinking that Mikhail has been utterly obliterated.

The smoke clears, and Mikhail is shown to still be there, and in front of him is who else but Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"What!?" Yelled Aaron.

"You know, I knew I heard some sort of struggling going on over here, so I decided to check things out, and maybe make a bag of popcorn and watch." Said Oedipus.

"GR!" Growled Aaron.

"I got to say, I would be impressed if I didn't have someone on my team whose completely capable of destroying whole countries with just one blast. But I suppose part of a forest is just as impressive." Oedipus, who proceeds to teleport.

"What!?" Yelled Aaron. Oedipus appears right in front of him and essentially gut checks him.

"GUHA!" Yelled Aaron in pain. Suddenly, Oedipus grabs him by his face and slams him into the ground.

"You're not as tough as I thought. Mikhail, I'm sadly disappointed." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, who begins to kick the ever so living shit out of Aaron.

Scott Pilgrim Oedipus then does some sort of whistle. The other members of Team Oedipus soon appear, and look down upon Aaron.

"Look what I found boys." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "A punching bag."

"Kyo kyo kyo kyo kyo kyo. About time we had some real practice." Said Dispersion Man.

"Tell me about it. I'm going to enjoy making him squirm." Said Gemini, sadistically.

"Let's teach this son of a bitch what happens when you mess with Team Oedipus." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus menacingly.

They all begin to gang up on Aaron. We hear what seems to be kicking, stomping, and...tearing?

"GYAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Aaron in tremendous pain.

A short time later, the driver shows up to the site of the explosion. She get's out of the car and looks around.

"What the Hell went on here?" Thought the woman. "Probably a hundred acres of forest, and it's all taken out within a matter of seconds, what could of caused it?"

"Ugh..." Groaned somebody.

"Huh? Whose there?" Asked the woman.

"Ov ov ov over here! He he he help me me me me." Said the voice. The woman get's on her knees and begins digging. After a long dig, the woman finds what seems to be Aaron.

"AHHH!" The woman screams, as Aaron is shown with half of his cybernetic face showing, both his arms ripped out, in their place, wires and motors.

"Qui qui qui quit screaming. need to get back to Tor Tor Tor Tor Tor Tor Toronto as soon as possible ble ble ble." Said Aaron, his voice obviously being messed up from the damage.

"Toronto?" Asked the Woman.

" yes." Said Aaron.

"Well, what a coincidence, I just so happen to be heading there myself. Come on." Said the woman. The woman walks back to her car, Aaron following behind her. She gets in and starts it. She notices Aaron at the door and unwinds the passenger window.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Asked the Woman.

"I have have have have both my arms rip rip rip rip rip ripped out, how the Hell am I supposed to get in by myself!" Yelled Aaron.

"Oh, sorry." Said the woman, who opens the door for him. After that, they drive off.

Toronto

"This is hopeless, Aaron wasn't in any of his usual hiding spots." Said Scott.

"Doesn't surprise me, he hasn't really used them for three years, honey." Said Ramona. "What are you going to do without a fifth team member?"

"Well, they let me and Wallace compete back in the first round, so I really don't think it's a requirement to have five members." Said Scott.

"Have you tried to find anyone else in the meantime?" Asked Ramona.

"No, we haven't. Guh, we wouldn't even be in this stupid situation if it weren't for my big mouth." Said Scott.

Ramona goes over to comfort him. "Don't say that, I'm sure you guys will think of something before the end game comes." Said Ramona, giving Scott a kiss.

"Thanks Ramona." Said Scott, who then returns the kiss. The two seem to begin making out before a knock on the door is heard.

"Who could that be?" Asked Scott, slightly annoyed. He goes up and answers the door. A look of surprise is slapped onto Scott's face when he sees whose on the other side.

"Lisa?" Asked Scott.

"Hey." Said Lisa, now revealed to be the female driver.

"Well, this is uh...unexpected. Didn't you go to USA to pursue acting?" Asked Scott.

"I did, and now I have some time off." Said Lisa.

"Well, how is it?" Asked Scott.

"It is what it is, Scott." Said Lisa. "So how have you and Ramona been doing?" Asked Lisa.

"We're getting married." Said Scott.

"And you didn't send me an invitation!?" Said Lisa angrily. "What the hell dude?"

"Well sorry, it's been 6 years since you've been gone, and you didn't give us a phone number or an address." Said Scott.

"This is why we have the internet." Said Lisa.

"You you you you you two couldn't possibly drag drag drag drag drag drag drag this out any longer." Said Aaron.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Scott. "Aaron! What the hell happened to you?

"It's it's it's it's a long freaking story Scott Scott scott Scott. Let's just say that Oedipus and his his his his his his cronies did this to me." Said Aaron.

"Look, about what I said earlier about your friend Richter, I'm sorry." Said Scott. "But oh my God man, you need to see a doctor or something."

"A re re re repairman would be more or less efficient in this ca ca ca ca ca case." Said Aaron.

"Found this guy in the middle of a forest while on my way over here. You know him?" Asked Lisa.

"It's a long story. Hell, what I've been going through is a huge, long story." Said Scott. "Want to come in?"

"That would be lovely." Said Lisa.

"Woo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo." Said Aaron. "Stupid broken voice chip."

The two are shown catching up, exchanging stories, laughing, that kind of deal. Eventually Scott tells her about the current situation, Lisa listening intently.

"And now that Aaron is like...this." Said Scott.

"Screw off." Said Aaron, obviously not in a good mood.

"We have no fifth member for our team, which we really don't need, but it's highly recommended." Said Scott.

"So you guys need a replacement?" Asked Lisa.

"Well, both yes and no, like we said, we really don't need 5 members." Said Scott.

Lisa smirks. "Look no further Scott, you have your 5th team mate right in front of you."

"Who? Ramona? She's not allowed to compete though." Said Scott.

"No Scott, I mean..." Began Lisa.

"And Aaron being in the shape he is can't compete." Said Scott.

"Scott, I was talking about me!" Yelled Lisa.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Scott in surprise. "Lisa..."

"Yeah, I don't mind, what are friends for?" Asked Lisa, smiling.

"You don't even know how to fight!" Said Scott.

"Yeah I do, I've taken a few self defense classes, I'm good." Said Lisa.

"A few classes doesn't stand up to a lifetime, Lisa! These aren't just hired thugs, these are highly professional killers!" Said Scott.

"Scott, if I get hurt, then that will be on my head, not yours. I don't care how much you try to convince me on not joining, because I am!" Said Lisa.  
"Consider it my wedding gift."

"Lisa..." Began Scott.

"Lisa, nothing Scott. I am joining you and that's final!" Said Lisa.

"Sigh." Sighed Scott, who is now rubbing his temples.

"Hooray, we have a whole entourage of pathetic." Thought Aaron.

"Lisa, are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Scott.

"Like I said Scott. What are friends for?" Said Lisa. She gets up and walks out. "See ya at the finals. Also, you might want to get your friend checked out."

"At at at least someone bothered to notice." Said Aaron.

Lisa leaves.

"So now what?" Asked Ramona.

"I guess we have ourselves a new fifth member." Said Scott, not sounding to excited about the whole idea.

"Fantastic, now while you're sitting there pondering, would would would would you be so kind to help ME!" Yelled Aaron.

"Oh yeah, we should, we should probably do that. Come on, I'll ride you to the hospital." Said Scott.

"About damn damn damn damn time." Said Aaron.

Scott and Aaron walk out of the house. Ramona is shown to be by herself in the house now. She shrugs her shoulders and goes on with her business.

Author's Notes: I'M BACK! I really, really, really, really should work on my schedule more. I can only imagine how long you had to suffer waiting for this chapter to come out. Even though this may be a not so good one, because, well, it's been a while. So yeah, Lisa has finally entered the picture, and I think Scott has a huge reason to be worried too. Leave a comment, review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	42. Watch Out! It's Time For The Finals!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own the series or the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for actual characters, I don't own a single one.

Watch Out! It's Time for The Finals!

Meanwhile, up high in the sky, we are greeted with the lair of the Evil Gods, sorrounded by black clouds. In the lair, we see all five of the Evil Gods in their normal forms, gathered around the same cauldron.

"This is turning out to be more problematic than we have originally anticipated." Said The Evil God of Cunning. "So far he has managed to defeat both Iga and Gilagamese, and we were foolish enough to be killing each other as well."

"Not to mention the fact that Minos went rogue on us." Said the Evil God of Brutality.

"Well, yes, there was also that, but that has been dealt with. What hasn't been dealt with is that annoying idiot of a mortal." Said The Evil God of Cunning.

"WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS STUPID SITUATION IF YOU HADN'T LISTENED TO THAT STUPID WOMAN!" Said The Evil God of Force, yelling it all out as usual.

"Force, for once you had a genius moment." Said The God of Cunning, smirking.

"He did?" Asked the other Evil Gods.

"Yes he did, think gentlemen, what is usually a mortal man's weakness?" Asked the Evil God of Cunning.

"Their head." Said The Evil God of Brutality.

"Their pressure points." Said The Evil God of Stealth.

"THEIR BALLS!" Yelled The Evil God of Force.

"Their solar plexus." Said the Evil God of Endurance.

"No, no, no, and no." Said the Evil God of Cunning, facepalming.

"If it's not any of those, then what is it?" Asked the Evil God of Stealth.

"The heart, guys, we go after his freaking heart!" Said The Evil God of Cunning. "Let's go steal us a bride."

Meanwhile, back at the comfort of her own home, Ramona is shown resting softly. As she is asleep, a black mist begins to enter the room and slowly creeps toward her bed. Ramona rolls over, none the wiser. The black mist get's on her bed, and appears in the form of a purple humanoid demon. The demon is shown wearing what seems to be a skull mask with red glowing eyes. The rest of his armor also seem to be white.

"Ramona." Said the demon softly in Scott's voice. Ramona apparently hears and smiles, she turns around and opens her eyes, only to see that it isn't Scott.  
Before she can even do anything, the demon places one of his hands over her mouth. Ramona tries fighting back, and then the demon's eyes glow red. Ramona eventually stops struggling, and is knocked out. The demon picks her up over his shoulder and then teleports.

Meanwhile, in a large open field out in what seems to be the middle of nowhere. Scott and the rest of his teammates are shown waiting.

"Uh, Scott? Are you sure this is the right place?" Asked Kim.

"They said to meet out near Ishpatina Ridge, and so here we are." Said Scott.

"This is obviously some sort of trap." Said Kim.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Scott.

"The fact that we're in the middle of nowhere with nobody around exept the 5 of us." Said Kim.

"That raises a question, why is Lisa here?" Asked Stephen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Lisa, sounding insulted.

"Well, don't take this wrong way, but seriously." Said Stephen.

"She just up and joined and wouldn't take no for an answer!" Said Scott.

"Something is coming." Said Mr. Chau.

"There is?" Asked Scott. "Where?"

"Look." Said Mr. Chau, pointing upwards.

All of them look up and see the Evil God's lair flying strait towards them.

"You'd think someone would notice a flying castle." Said Lisa.

"It's coming right towards us!" Yelled Stephen.

"Oh shit, run!" Yelled Scott. All of them run in the other direction as the castle crash lands into the ground. The force of the impact is enough to cause all five of them to spring up into the air.

"AH!" Yelled 4 of them. They soon fall back to the ground, Mr. Chau simply returns to land performing a hand stand.

"If that wasn't a desperation attempt, I don't know what is." Said Stephen.

The castle door slowly begins to open, as the door opens, a series of strong winds occur.

"My God, it feels like I'm getting sucked into a vacuum!" Yelled Kim.

"Hold on, it's almost over!" Yelled Scott.

The door is now completely open, and the wind stops. At the other side of the door is nothing more but a long dark hallway.

"So this is what they meant when they said their place." Said Stephen.

"A castle, that isn't cliche at all." Said Scott.

"A flying one no less." Said Lisa.

"Well, I say that's about enough time wasted, let's finish this." Said Scott.

"Right!" Said the other 4 members in unison.

They enter the castle, as soon as they reach the other side of the door, it simply slams downward shut.

SLAM!

"OK, seriously, this place is really starting to piss me off!" Said Kim.

"Just keep going." Said Stephen. All of them begin to walk down the long hallway, it grows darker as they go deeper in.

"I can barely see a thing!" Said Lisa.

"Mr. Chau, are you OK?" Asked Scott.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Said Mr. Chau.

"You're kind of wearing shades in the dark, dude." Said Scott.

"Your point being?" Asked Mr. Chau.

"Nevermind. Ow." Said Scott.

"What happened?" Asked Stephen.

"Ran into something. Wait a minute, is this a door?" Asked Scott, he pulls on what seems to be a knob and it opens into what else but more darkness.

"This place couldn't be any darker if it tried." Said Kim.

All of them walk into the room, the door once again slamming behind them.

"Again, this is seriously starting to get old!" Said Lisa.

Suddenly, the 5 of them are enveloped in what seems to be searchlights.

"Huh? What the?" Asked Scott.

"Hey, you made it." Said the Evil God of Cunning's voice.

"You!" Yelled Scott.

The whole area then lightens up. In the center is the usual arena, on the other side of the room is Team Oedipus.

"Took you long enough." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus, the other members of his team begin to laugh sinisterly.

"Laugh it off while you can, this is a fight you can't win." Said Scott.

"Well aren't we confident? Heh heh heh heh." Laughed Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. "It is impressive how you managed to make it this far, but the truth is Scott,  
this time you really are outmatched."

"I won't lose to you, I'm going to win this stupid thing and marry Ramona like I was supposed to!" Said Scott.

"Funny you should mention her." Said The Evil God of Cunning. "She just so happens to be our special guest spectator this round."

"What!?" Asked Scott. He looks around, and eventually spots Ramona in what seems to be an overgrown bird cage, tied up and gagged.

"You...You bastards, this is between you and me, she has nothing to do with this!" Yelled Scott.

"Oh, so true, hence why we brought her here." Said The Evil God of Cunning. "Striking a mortals nerves tends to make them less efficient when performing."

"Ha!" Laughed Scott.

"What? What's so funny?" Asked the Evil God of Cunning.

"If anything, you just gave me more motivation to beat the ever living shit out of you guys." Said Scott. "And let me assure you, that's exactly what me and my friends here are going to do!"

"Not even in your dreams." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Right, if I may interject, if all we do is talk, then nothing is going to get done. So let's get thing's started, shall we." Said the Evil God of Stealth.

"But of course, and what a better place to start out the finals than in your quarters, Stealth." Said The Evil God of Cunning.

After looking around, the room in itself has sort of a Japanese thing going for it, corners of the rooms with pillars resembling old fashioned Japanese architecture.

"Seeing how this is your dwelling, I suppose you call the shots here." Said The Evil God of Cunning.

"Of course, let our first battle be a battle between assassins." Said the Evil God of Stealth.

"Gemini, you know what to do." Said Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"It would be my pleasure." Said Gemini, sadistically. Gemini jumps into the ring, and eagerly awaits his opponent.

"So you want to fight huh, I'll take you..." Before Scott can finish his sentence, Mr. Chau jumps into the ring and confronts Gemini. "Mr. Chau?"

"This man killed my daughter, therefore I will be the one who sends him to Hell." Said Mr. Chau.

"Daughter?" Asked Gemini.

"You don't remember, you only killed her about a month earlier!" Yelled Mr. Chau.

"I don't know what you're...OH! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now I remember, her scream was music to my ears." Said Gemini. "If I had realized she was daddy's little girl, I wouldn't of made such a mess."

"GR!" Growled Mr. Chau, he pulls out his sword and aims it towards Gemini.

"You're going to fight me with that flimsy thing? What a joke." Said Gemini, his voice full of pride.

"Like he knows, that thing cut through a freaking bus!" Thought Scott.

"If you miss your daughter that much, I'll gladly send you to see her. Ah yes, I can picture your wonderful reunion in the everlasting flames of Hell! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Gemini.

"RAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau now rapidly running towards Gemini.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh, the final battle has now officially begun." Said The Evil God of Cunning menacingly.

To Be Continued.

Author's Notes: And so the finals have started, Mr. Chau as you imagine, is extremely pissed, and Gemini is the unlucky dolt he takes his anger out on. Or is he? Read more to find out. Leave a review or a comment, but don't be flaming. See you next chapter. 


	43. A Battle Between Assassins!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O Malley. I do not own the series or the characters at all. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for actual characters, I don't own a single one. That being said, enjoy the story.

A Battle Between Assassins!

POW! A loud punch was heard, and all of a sudden Gemini is shown flying into the ropes.

"GAH!" Yelled Gemini crashing into the ropes, rebounding him back into the arena.

"HYAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau, fury clearly obvious in his yelling. He gut checks Gemini.

"AGH!" Yelled Gemini in pain, he then recieves an uppercut underneath the chin.

"Wow, this Chau guy is all over him." Said Lisa.

"You weren't there during the second rounds." Said Stephen.

"What happened?" Asked Lisa.

"Were you not paying attention to the dialougue last chapter? That guy killed his daughter." Said Stephen.

"Did you seriously just break the 4th wall?" Asked Kim.

"Does it really matter?" Asked Stephen.

"Wait, that man killed Chau's daughter?" Asked Lisa.

"Lisa, this may come to a shock to you, but everybody that's competed in this tournament, save for us and those guys, have all been killed!" Said Kim.

"Oh...It's one of these tournaments." Said Lisa, getting the bigger picture now.

"Yeah, which is why I tried discouraging you about not competing." Said Scott.

"Well, I can't turn back now." Thought Lisa to herself.

Back at the fight.

Gemini recieves a kick to the face.

"GAH!" Yelled Gemini.

"HYAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau. He proceeds to take out his sword and stab him in the chest.

"GUHA!" Yelled Gemini, coughing up blood.

"Yes!" Yelled Scott.

"GR!" Growled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

All is still, no one moves or speaks for what seems to be a good minute. Gemini then proceeds to break the silence by laughing.

"Shenme shi diyu?" (Translation: What the Hell?) Asked Mr. Chau, he recieves a sidekick to the face sending him to one of the ring posts.

"GAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau.

"I can see the resemblance in both how you fight and how you react to certain situations. Your daughter fell for that trick to." Said the real Gemini. The other Gemini turns into a wooden block.

"GR!" Growled Mr. Chau.

"Strike a nerve, I tend to do that a lot with my opponents." Said Gemini.

"HYAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau. Mr. Chau rushes towards Gemini and attempts to jump kick him only for Gemini to disappear at the last second.

"What!?" Asked Mr. Chau who proceeds to kick the ring post, causing it to bend slightly.

"Holy shit, how much power was in that kick?" Asked Scott.

"Enough to bend a metal ring post." Said Kim, rolling her eyes.

Mr. Chau is shown looking around, searching for Gemini. Gemini then appears behind him, both of them that is.

"Mr. Chau, get out of there quick!" Yelled Stephen.

"Huh?" Asked Mr. Chau before being grabbed by the two Geminis. "Up you go!" Said the two of them in unison.

"GAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau flying upwards, the two Gemini's quickly jump after him.

"Oh no, it's this move!" Said Stephen.

"What move?" Asked Lisa.

"The same move Gemini used to kill Knives!" Yelled Scott.

"How very observant of you idiots." Said the First Gemini.

"Take one last good look at your friend, because now he's finished!" Yelled the second Gemini.

"KILLER NINJA TECHNIQUE!" Both Geminis screamed. "FALLING SPIDER STRETCH!"

They lift both of Mr. Chau's legs up and pull his arms down.

"GYAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau, experiencing immense pain from the stretch.

"Weird, usually by now the chest is split open." Said the first Gemini.

"Crazy old bastard, submit!" Yelled the second one.

They intensify the stretch, Mr. Chau screaming louder than before.

"What's the hold up Gemini! Kill him!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"Like we aren't trying!" The both of them yelled.

While the two Geminis were arguing with Oedipus, they loosened their hold. Mr. Chau takes the oppurtunity to throw them up even higher into the air.

"GAH!" Yelled the two of them.

"HYAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau throwing a crap ton of kunai at the two of them.

"GAH!" Yelled the two Geminis.

"Knives, is that all you got?" Asked the first Gemini.

"You mean bombs?" Asked Mr. Chau cooly.

"These aren't bombs." Said the second Gemini before taking a closer look at them. All the kunai are shown glowing bright red.

"OH SHIT!" Yelled the two Geminis before they explode.

BOOOOOOM!

"Nice one, Mr. Chau!" Yelled Scott.

Mr. Chau lands back onto the ring, looking upwards towards the smoke.

"What's he doing, he got them, didn't he?" Asked Lisa.

"I don't know, seeing how Gemini is also a ninja, Mr. Chau could of just blown up another block of wood. Hell, maybe he didn't blow anything up at all."  
Said Stephen.

The smoke clears, and there is no Gemini in sight.

Suddenly a pair of hands come from beneath the canvas and grab Mr. Chau's legs.

"O, ma de!" (Translation: Oh Shit!) Yelled Mr. Chau not expecting Gemini to be underneath the canvas. He is soon thrown up into the air.

"Mr. Chau!" All of Team Pilgrim shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Gemini. He jumps up after Mr. Chau. "I see now that the normal Falling Spider Stretch isn't enough to take you down. Very well, I'll just have to break you some before finishing you off!"

He grabs Mr. Chau and performs a Back Breaker.

"GAH AH!" Yelled Mr. Chau, now coughing up blood.

"NO!" Yelled Scott.

Gemini then proceeds to elbow Mr. Chau, sending him crashing into the canvas.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Don't worry, I know a good chiropractor. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Gemini hysterically.

Gemini also falls back into the canvas.

Mr. Chau tries to get back up, only for pain to sting him like crazy whenever he moves.

"Why Mr. Chau, you didn't say you were a glutton for punishment, if I were you, I wouldn't move at all." Said Gemini. "But hey, what do I know, you probably love to torture yourself just as much as I do. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh."

Keeps moving towards Mr. Chau, who is still trying to crawl away. He eventually reaches the would be cripple, and stomps his foot on his chest.

"GAH!" Yelled Mr. Chau.

"This isn't good. He's at the mercy of a complete psychopath!" Said Stephen.

"Mr. Chau." Said Scott in worry.

"If you refuse to be split open like a coconut, then I'll simply squash you like a bug." Said Gemini sadistically, move his foot towards Mr. Chau's face.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The pressure on Gemini's foot increases as he laughs.

"Guh uh. AH!" Screamed Mr. Chau in pain.

"I hope you guys don't have weak stomachs, because his brains are going to be all over the canvas when this is all over!" Said Gemini.

"AH!" Yelled Mr. Chau.

Suddenly, Gemini recieves a kick to the side of the head from a mysterious assailant.

"What!?" Yelled Scott.

"Huh?" Asked Kim.

"No way, it can't be!" Said Stephen.

Gemini get's up. "GR! Who the Hell do you think you...No! NO! NO! That's impossible!" Yelled Gemini.

All of the other members of Team Oedipus are shown with a look of surprise.

"It can't be! You...You're dead! I killed you!" Yelled Gemini.

"Heh heh heh. Or so you thought." Said the mysterious voice.

"Ah...Ah...Ah..Ah..Ah." Gemini is shown to be completely speechless.

"So tell me Gemini." Said the mysterious voice again. "Ready for round 2?"

Author's Notes: Guess whose back, back again. Is it who you are all thinking about, or is this someone entirely different. Who knows, you'll have to keep reading and find out. Leave a review, comment, and no flames. See you next chapter. 


	44. A Father Daughter Finisher!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by Oni Press and Bryan Lee O Malley. I do not own the series or the characters in any way, shape,  
or form. I do however own the OC characters in this story. As for actual characters, I don't own a single one. That being said, enjoy the story.

A Father Daughter Finisher!

"Knives!?" Yelled Scott.

"Yes...but how?" Asked Stephen.

"What's going on, I thought you told me she was dead?" Asked Lisa.

"She is...at least she's supposed to be I think." Said Scott.

"This is impossible!" Yelled Gemini. "I killed you! I KILLED YOU!"

"Noted." Said Knives.

"Gr...Gr...Gr...GRAH! You should of stayed dead you bitch!" Yelled Gemini at the top of his lungs. He rushes towards Knives and throws a punch. Knives blocks it and headbutts him.

"Gah!" Yelled Gemini in pain, he is shown stumbling into one of the ring posts.

"Ugh..." Moaned Mr. Chau, looking up. "Shenme?" (Translation: What?)

Knives looks towards his direction, and quickly runs over to him. "Dad, are you alright?" She asked.

"K...Knives?" Asked Mr. Chau.

"Don't worry Dad, this will only take a few seconds." Said Knives, with a sweet smile on her face.

Meanwhile, where the Evil Gods are located.

"What on Earth does she think she's doing?" Asked the God of Stealth.

"I think how is she still alive is the better question." Said the Evil God of Brutality.

"Hm." Murmured the Evil God of Cunning, looking down upon Knives. He notices a small circular yellow brand of light over her head. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Asked The Evil God of Endurance.

"TELL US!" Yelled the Evil God of Force.

"That girl, she's...she's an..." Began the Evil God of Cunning. "Just look above her head and you'll see."

All the Evil God's look down. They see what is now revealed to be a halo on top of her head. "SHIT!" They all yelled in unison.

"There we go, all better." Said Knives, waving a small ball of light around her father. Mr. Chau stops coughing up blood, and his back is miraculously healed.

"I'm...Healed." Said Mr. Chau. "Knives, how did you do that?"

"All that work, and it's been sabotaged by a damn light!?" Yelled Gemini.

"Now that I think about, how did she do that? Did she always have this ability?" Asked Kim.

"If that was the case, I really should of went to that college, you know how useful a cleric could of been?" Asked Scott.

"I don't she had that ability before, look at the top of her head." Said Stephen.

"Huh?" Asked Scott. He looks up, and notices the halo. "She's an angel?"

"Yes and no." Said Knives.

"It's either or, you're either an angel or not." Said Lisa.

"Let her talk." Said Kim. "Explain."

"You could call me an angel, because, technically, I'm still dead, not to mention have healing powers at the moment."

"OK." Said Stephen. "So where does the no come in?"

"If I was the real deal, I think I would of been equipped with wings and white robes. Not to mention this whole conflict would be over with a lot freaking quicker." Said Knives.

"Oh yeah, we're in the Evil God's castle. Something like an angel could cause this thing to collapse, wouldn't it." Said Scott.

"How delicate do you think this castle is you assholes?" Asked the Evil God of Cunning.

"Digressing the point." Said Mr. Chau. "Seeing how there is still conflict, I say that it needs to be done and over with. Seeing how you're is still dead, that still means I need to avenge you." Mr. Chau pulls out his sword.

"Heh heh heh. So what if you have an angel? I'll just keep breaking you over and over and over again." Said Gemini. "Actually, I might not have to, isn't that right brother?"

"Huh?" Asked Both Mr. Chau and Knives. Suddenly the second Gemini leaps up from under the canvas and delivers the karate chop of the century to Knive's neck.

"GAH!" Yelled Knives, being thrown into the ropes like a ragdoll.

"KNIVES!" Yelled Mr. Chau, who is then kneed in the back by the first Gemini. "GAH!"

"No!" Yelled Scott.

"Heh heh heh, how does it feel, to see your daughter once again being offed, this time in person?" Asked the first Gemini.

"Wo hen shengqi." (Translation: I'm pissed.) Said Mr. Chau, who proceeds to elbow the first Gemini in the solar plexus.

"GUHA!" Yelled The First Gemini in pain. Mr. Chau then lunges the sword into his chest.

"NO!" Yelled the Second Gemini.

"Gah! Gah! Gah! Gah! Gah! Gah!" Yelled the first Gemini writhing in pain. Mr. Chau proceeds to take his sunglasses off, and his eyes are shown to be burning with anger.

"Gaosu nile." (Translation: Told you.) Said Mr. Chau.

"Wait...wait a minute. Must this all end in bloodshed? We can make a deal!" Said the first Gemini still writhing in pain and fear. "Do you know how much me and my brother are being paid for this? I can give you a quarter of my winnings...half of my winnings...75 percent...60?"

"You just went down." Said Mr. Chau.

"Fredrick Norrington?" Said The First Gemini.

Mr. Chau brings the sword upward and downward. A shocked look is shown on the first Gemini's face. We then look into his point of view. He is in first person mode looking at Mr. Chau. Mr. Chau now seems to be being cut in half. Back to the universal point of view, we see it is in fact the First Gemini whose been cut in half.

Mr. Chau then proceeds to cut the two halfs into more pieces at a rapid rate. Soon all that's left of the first Gemini is $500,000.

The Second Gemini is just standing there, now grinding his teeth. "You...You killed my brother!" Yelled the Second Gemini. The Second Gemini begins to run towards him. "You bastard, I'll rip you apart!"

The Second Gemini is about to lay a punch on Mr. Chau, that is until his fist begins to glow an unnatural white light.

"What?" Yelled The Second Gemini. The glow begins to envelop his entire hand, and begins to move up his arm. The Second Gemini stops dead in his tracks.

The light begins to give off a burning sensation, the Second Gemini begins to scream his bloody head off.

"What the Hell is going on!" Yelled Scott Pilgrim Oedipus.

"If we had an answer, we'd probably tell you." Said Scott.

"He's being consumed by light." Said the robed figure standing next to Oedipus.

"What?" Asked Scott Pilgrim Oedipus. He looks back into the arena, the second Gemini now being completely enveloped by it. The Second Gemini floats up into the air and let's out one last scream before disappearing in a flash of light. Everybody in the room covers their eyes, especially the robed figure and the Evil Gods.

The Second Gemini is now completely gone, and another $500,000 falls to the arena.

"Who could of done that?" Asked Scott.

Mr. Chau runs over to Knives' barely moving body. "Knives!" Yelled Mr. Chau.

"Did that get him? I really hope it did, because I would of wasted my energy for nothing." Said Knives.

"Yeah, you got him." Said Mr. Chau, holding his daughter close. Knives begins to fade.

"I'm glad...Dad." Said Knives.

"What is it?" Asked Mr. Chau.

"I...Love...you..." Said Knives, now completely faded away.

"Knives!" Yelled Mr. Chau.

"Not again." Said Scott.

"Knives...I love you too. Rest easy." Said Mr. Chau.

"Typical nature of the universe. God forbid darkness gain one victory." Said The robed figure. "Typical humans always relying on "Holy" power."

"Damn it all. I guess the battle between assassins has ended in your favor." Said The Evil God of Stealth.

The Evil Gods snap their fingers, and a door leading to another dark hallway opens.

"You may proceed to the next room. We'll be waiting for you there." Said the Evil God of Cunning. The Evil Gods and Team Oedipus then proceed to teleport.

"Why can't we teleport?" Asked Scott.

"Because teleportation is a power usually reserved for the bad guys. Just look at Dracula." Said Stephen.

"That's so lame." Said Scott.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time in this dump, let's get moving." Said Kim.

"Right." All of them said in unison. They begin to walk out the door, Scott looks back and sees Mr. Chau still standing there.

"Mr. Chau? You coming?" Asked Scott.

"Give me a minute." Said Mr. Chau. "I'll catch up."

Scott simply nods and walks off into the darkness.

Mr. Chau takes a deep breath, and exits the ring. He slowly walks into the dark hallway after them, taking one look back before proceeding.

On the other side, another robed figure enters.

"Defeated by light. I know that sting all to well." Said the robed figure. He then proceeds to go into the other dark hallway after them.

Author's Notes: And so ends Mr. Chau's quest for avenging his daughter, who surprisingly ended up helping avenge herself. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I haven't done been uploading as frequently lately, kind of out of practice, you know. I promise to be more flexible when it comes to my uploading schedule. That being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and you know the drill by now. Leave a comment or a review, try not to flame please. See you next chapter. Also, happy summer! 


End file.
